El Príncipe Demonio y la princesa diosa
by Sandra Lovegood
Summary: Después de la batalla en la capital de Liones contra Fraudrin. Meliodas es alcanzado por una flecha envenenada y se verá obligado a revivir sus más dolorosos recuerdos respecto a su relación con Elizabeth. Los Pecados Capitales se introducirán en su mente mientras Merlín prepara un antídoto, mientras tanto la guerra en Cámelot se acerca cada vez más...
1. La cueva del Yin y el Yang

Después de que Diane y King regresaran al palacio de Liones, el rey Baltra había ordenado que los siete pecados capitales y el resto de caballeros sacros que se encontraban en la capital se prepararan para dirigirse a Camelot donde Zeldris y el resto de los diez mandamientos se habían instalado para forjar sus planes de conquista. Ante aquello la orden de caballeros sagrados dirigidos por Meliodas decidió que debían entrenar un poco para poder mejorar las habilidades que acababan de adquirir hacía poco gracias a sus enfrentamientos con el ejército demonio.

Como disculpa de todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente con los mandamientos, su propia muerte incluida, Meliodas había accedido a hablar un poco acerca de su pasado con sus amigos, decidiendo que no había manera de que ellos confiaran en él sin que él les dijera la verdad de su naturaleza.

La información no fue una sorpresa para ninguno, pues todos habían escuchado a Estarossa decir que Meliodas era su hermano e hijo del rey demonio mientras lo asesinaba. Sin embargo se sentían intrigados de las razones por las que semejante demonio había decidido traicionar a su raza y unirse en su contra a las demás. Aquella era la única pregunta que Meliodas no fue capaz de responder con sinceridad… no en ese momento, no estando Elizabeth presente…

-¿pero, Capitán?- inquirió Diane intrigada- hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de su historia, ¿por qué traicionó a su raza? Si usted iba a ser el sucesor del rey demonio…

-bueno, llegando a un punto empecé a considerar la lucha inútil- respondió él con pesar- pero… las razones de ello… no puedo decirlas- se disculpó ocultando la mirada en la oscuridad al bajar la cabeza… aun no creo ser capaz de hablar de ello…

-fue porque te enamoraste, ¿cierto?- insistió King desviando la mirada de su líder- te enamoraste de aquella Elizabeth, la que Diane y yo vimos en nuestro viaje al pasado- Meliodas no respondió, obviando la respuesta.- si, la vi hablando acerca de terminar la guerra, decía que era absurdo…

-¿quién era ella?- preguntó Diane interesada y Elizabeth alzó la mirada con expectación pues aquel tema le interesaba mucho.

-ella era la hija de la Deidad suprema- respondió Merlín al ver que Meliodas era incapaz de hablar.

-por favor… dejemos de hablar de ello- pidió él con la voz llena de pesar- no tengo ánimos para revivir esos recuerdos en este momento… quizá algún día… más adelante prometo contarles la historia completa.

Ninguno insistió, él parecía tan apesadumbrado a la mención de aquello que no quisieron forzarlo a revivir lo que seguramente era un recuerdo doloroso para él. Elizabeth estaba intrigada y quería preguntar más, pero algo le decía que incluso si preguntara en ese momento, Meliodas no hablaría con sinceridad con ella. Se mordió el labio para obligarse a callar y en su lugar dijo.

-bueno, mi padre ha dicho que les prestará un espacio del campo de entrenamiento para que se entrenen mientras los demás preparativos del viaje se alistan, Sir Meliodas… siéntase libre de usarlo cuanto considere necesario, pero por favor sea cuidadoso… no quiero que salga lastimado.

Él le sonrió antes de abrazarla enterrando su cara entre sus pechos como normalmente solía hacer. Los demás se sintieron aliviados al ver que había recuperado su vivacidad.

-gracias, Elizabeth- le dijo- ¡bueno, chicos, vayamos a entrenar un poco!, la verdad mi cuerpo aún está un poco entumecido de haber revivido, necesita aflojarse un poco, ¿qué te parece un pequeño sparring, Ban?

-me suena genial- respondió el pecado de la codicia con una sonrisa entusiasta- quiero ver que tanto han crecido tus niveles después de tu vuelta al inframundo.

Todos salieron del despacho de Merlín donde se habían reunido para hablar y se dirigieron con Ban y Meliodas al campo de entrenamiento que ya estaba siendo ocupado por algunos otros caballeros sacros que entrenaban para prepararse para la batalla.

En un rincón apartado de los demás, había una pequeña orden de caballeros que realizaba pruebas experimentales de una nueva arma. Hendrickson y Dreyfus habían diseñado un veneno mortal para demonios en base a sus investigaciones previas sobre dicha raza y habían embullido algunas flechas con dicho veneno y disparaban con ellas a algunos bulbos demoniacos que habían sido criados por los mismos jefes caballeros sacros para tal fin. Uno de los caballeros que probaban dicho veneno estaba teniendo bastantes problemas con su puntería y las flechas que lanzaba iban a parar siempre lejos de la diana, sin embargo parecía que la sustancia que contenía no era dañina para otros seres vivos además de los demonios, siendo que había golpeado a un caballo y un arbusto y estos seguían intactos, sin siquiera un razguño.

Meliodas y compañía pasaron enfrente de ellos con aire despreocupado, ignorantes de las pruebas que estaban llevando a cabo. Cuando Hendrickson y Dreyfus vieron a los pecados y a la princesa pasar detrás de la diana que usaban se levantaron con preocupación e intentaron detener al caballero sacro de lanzar la flecha que ya estaba cargada en su arco…

-¡Detente, espera…!- chilló Dreyfus al chico distrayéndolo

-¡Sir Meliodas, cuidado!- gritó Hendrickson a su vez en su afán de advertir al líder de los pecados capitales del peligro.

Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, quizá si los dos jefes caballero hubieran dejado pasar aquello en silencio, Meliodas habría advertido el peligro por su cuenta, pero el microsegundo de distracción que tuvo al escuchar la voz de Hendrickson llamándolo, evitó que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo cuando la flecha pasó como bólido frente a él clavándosele profunda y dolorosamente en su costado izquierdo perforando con presteza y eficiencia uno de sus restaurados corazones…

Todo se quedó estático durante un momento. En el momento en que la flecha atravesó su cuerpo Meliodas sintió un dolor indescriptible apoderarse de su cuerpo desde el punto en que la flecha lo había perforado. Un dolor tan inmenso que fue incapaz siquiera de reaccionar, era como si mil dagas le perforaran la piel y fueran introduciéndose poco a poco en sus órganos y su torrente sanguineo…

Su miasma comenzó a salir de su cuerpo sin control envolviéndolo en un intento vano de proteger la vida de su portador antes de que él fuera capaz de gritar de dolor retorciéndose y cayendo al piso de rodillas en agonía. Sus compañeros se apresuraron a ayudarlo, Elizabeth se quedó completamente paralizada al ver la escena… King y Ban se apresuraron a quitar la flecha del pecho de su capitán y Merlín procedió a revisar la herida mientras Escanor sacaba un pañuelo para contener la sangre….

Dreyfus y Hendrickson por su parte se acercaron al lugar preocupados y sintiéndose culpables de lo que acababa de pasar. El caballero sacro que había lanzado la flecha había dejado caer su arco y temblaba violentamente incapaz de apartar la vista del caído demonio que se retorcía en el suelo tras haber caído en un estado de inconciencia

-¡¿Qué demonios traía esa flecha?!- exigió Merlín al ver como unas marcas negras de putrefacción se estaban extendiendo desde la herida hacia el resto del cuerpo de Meliodas con una velocidad alarmante.

-perdón… no…- balbuceó Hendrickson horrorizado

-es una toxina que Hendrickson y yo desarrollamos a partir de polvo de cuerno de unicornio- explicó Dreyfus sacando un frasco, de su capa, con un contenido blanquecino. Se lo tendió a Merlín quien tomó el frasco palideciendo de pronto y mordiéndose el labio- es una sustancia que solo afecta a los demonios, planeábamos usarlo contra los diez mandamientos cuando pensamos que Sir Meliodas ya no…. Nunca pensamos usarla en su contra, este ha sido un desafortunado accidente…

-¿desafortunado…?- chilló Elizabeth con lágrimas en los ojos se agachó ante su amado e intentó curarlo usando sus poderes druidas, sin embargo en cuanto sus manos tocaron la herida una corriente eléctrica las apartó.

-¡idiota!- replicó Merlín tomando a Dreyfus del cuello- ¿de donde sacaste sobre esto?, ¡el polvo de cuerno de unicornio beneficioso para la mayoría de las razas pero para los demonios es un veneno lento y doloroso!, ¡Meliodas es el único que puede derrotar a Zeldris de los diez mandamientos, acabas de acabar con el ochenta por ciento de nuestras posibilidades de victoria en el asalto a Camelot!- Dreyfus se mordió el labio

-¡yo no sabía que sir Meliodas iba a pasar justo aquí!- se defendió el caballero muy a su pesar

-¡Lady Merlín!- chilló Elizabeth con los ojos llorosos cuando el cuerpo de Meliodas dejó de retorcerse y quedó completamente inmóvil y desmadejado en los brazos de su amada. Aquello hizo que la princesa sintiera su corazón detenerse por un momento por el temor- ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!, mis poderes no funcionan… sir Meliodas… Sir Meliodas… no me dejes por favor…

-el polvo de cuerno de unicornio es tan letal para los demonios que no puede ser curado siquiera por los poderes de una diosa

-¡entonces el capitán volverá a morir!- replicó Diane histérica

-no, no dejaré que muera, ¡apártense!- exigió la hechicera arrodillándose frente a Meliodas una vez más y sacando una nueva botella de su capa y vertiéndola en la herida del demonio- por el momento solo puedo limpiar la herida para evitar que el veneno se esparza tan rápido. No se preocupe, princesa, será doloroso para él estos días… pero el veneno no lo matará inmediatamente, tenemos una semana para crear un antídoto, después de eso será demasiado tarde.

-souna…- replicó la princesa con un hilo de voz.

-por ahora llevémoslo a su habitación y recostémoslo en la cama para poder cerrar la herida antes de que se infecte más, esto será una carrera contra el tiempo. ¡Dreyfus y Hendrickson, espero que ambos se hagan responsables de lo que han hecho y nos ayuden a preparar el antídoto!

-por supuesto- respondieron ellos de inmediato- si alguien gusta acompañarnos a nuestro estudio, ahí tenemos todos los apuntes sobre los ingredientes y proceso utilizados para hacer esta toxina…

-si, eso será muy útil- aprobó Merlín- Escanor, por favor recógelos

-por supuesto- respondió el caballero y siguió a los dos con paso apresurado

Diane tomó a Meliodas en su mano y con cuidado lo llevaron a su cama dentro del palacio, puesto que el sombrero de puerco aun no había sido restaurado después de lo que había pasado en la última batalla. La gigante se preocupó al notar como el cuerpo de su capitán ardía en una terrible fiebre y como un sudor frío comenzaba a rezumar de sus poros mientras su respiración se agitaba por momentos.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación Merlín comenzó a dar órdenes precisas para poder evitar que el veneno se esparciera rápidamente por el cuerpo del demonio, puesto que este había llegado directamente a uno de los corazones de Meliodas la situación era bastante delicada y todos lo sabían de algún modo pues nunca habían visto a su amigo en aquel estado. Elizabeth se negó rotundamente a abandonar la habitación, ayudó a Merlín a aplicar fomentos de agua fría en la cabeza del caballero sacro para bajar la fiebre mientras Diane y King buscaban en el bosque de los alrededores algunas hierbas medicinales. Gowther se quedó observando como todos sus compañeros se movían de un lado a otro para controlar la crisis puesto que no sabía que más hacer.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, seguramente debido a la plasta de hierbas medicinales que habían colocado en la herida, la fiebre de Meliodas bajó, sin embargo su sufrimiento parecía ir en aumento a cada momento. La mancha de necrosis provocada por el veneno se había detenido un poco una vez que la herida había sido limpiada y cerrada con ayuda de una de las pócimas de Merlín, pero Elizabeth no podía soportar ver aquella muestra de veneno en el cuerpo de su amado…

Cuando la crisis principal fue oficialmente controlada Merlín se encerró en su estudio junto a Hendrickson y Dreyfus para poder trabajar en el antídoto de la manera más eficiente posible. Los demás se quedaron en la habitación de Meliodas observándolo y cuidando de él para que no ocurriera nada peligroso para su vida. El rubio no despertó en lo que restó del día, sin embargo cuando la crisis subía comenzaba a balbucear incoherencias, como si algo lo estuviera atormentando dentro de sus sueños.

-E…za..b- pronunciaba con frecuencia haciendo que la princesa se aferrara a su mano con fuerza.

-vaya, te quiere tanto, princesa que incluso en sueños te llama- se burló Ban colocando una compresa fría en la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

-parece que tiene alguna clase de pesadilla- replicó Diane quien miraba a Meliodas con ojos bañados en lágrimas… efectivamente el demonio parecía estar sufriendo en sueños.

-Sir Meliodas…- exclamó Elizabeth con pesar- yo estoy con usted… siempre estaré a su lado…

Los pecados miraban a la pareja con un sentimiento de impotencia en el rostro, apenas Meliodas había recuperado la vida debido a la maldición que se le había sido impuesta y ahora Elizabeth se encontraba en ese estado de angustia total nuevamente. Era como si alguna clase de fuerza externa estuviera decidida a hacerlos sufrir lo más posible…

-yo no puedo hacer nada para curar a capitán- dijo Gowther de pronto- por lo menos no su cuerpo- todos lo miraron ante aquellas palabras- pero podría intentar algo para apaciguar su mente… si la pesadilla que tiene es producto de sus recuerdos entonces puedo hacer algo para aliviar un poco el dolor que siente en ellos…

-¿puedes hacer eso, Gowther?- inquirió Elizabeth quien definitivamente no soportaba ver sufrir a Meliodas de esa manera

-puedo- confirmó el muñeco con seguridad- me meteré en sus recuerdos e implantaré un poco de magia para que pueda dejar de sentir dolor mientras los mira- explicó- no los modificaré y tampoco puedo sanar el trauma en si… simplemente será como si aplicara un calmante, eso le permitirá dormir en paz en lo que Merlín termina el antídoto.

-por favor hazlo- dijo la princesa de inmediato.

-bien… en ese caso nos introduciré dentro de los recuerdos del capitán, esta vez solo seremos sombras- les advirtió a sus compañeros pecados, no podremos interferir en lo que veamos directamente y él no será capaz de ver o sentir nuestra presencia y solo podremos acceder a lo que él está viendo en este momento…

-déjate las explicaciones y hazlo- interrumpió Ban intrigado- eso de ver los recuerdos de Meliodas le causaba mucha curiosidad, había muchas cosas que creía que comprendería sobre su amigo al ver esos recuerdos.

-de acuerdo- aceptó Gowther- dicho eso, princesa, lo siento pero tú no puedes venir… necesitas quedarte consciente por si el veneno empieza a causar problemas.

-no importa- replicó ella- estoy segura que cuando Sir Meliodas esté listo para hablar, él mismo me contaré aquello que lo aflige tanto.

Ninguno hizo comentario al respecto. Gowther sacó su reliquia sagrada y apuntó con ella a sus compañeros y a Meliodas para que pudieran conectarse con su mente.

Todos los pecados sintieron un remolino de colores girando en su cabeza antes de aterrizar n un paisaje desconocido: lo que parecía ser un bosque de enormes proporciones, parecía ser muy viejo y lleno de magia. Por un momento miraron a su alrededor intrigados de lo que veían: había flores de extraños colores, algunas plantas de enormes tamaños y formas raras y árboles descomunales llenos de nudos y de protuberancias cuyas ramas impedían casi por completo el paso de la luz del sol.

No tardaron mucho en ver a Meliodas: estaba tirado en un árbol cercano al que ellos se encontraban y no se parecía en nada al Meliodas que habían dejado momentos atrás tumbado en la cama de su habitación del palacio. Este nuevo Meliodas tenía su marca demoniaca cubriendo su ojo derecho, sus ojos oscuros y profundos estaban llenos de crueldad y frialdad, como si fueran huecos profundos llenos de desolación, su cuerpo también estaba completamente envuelto en su miasma haciendo que sus manos y piernas parecieran garras en lugar de piernas normales y a su lado reposaba una enorme alabarda que fácilmente doblaba su propia estatura; en ese estado parecía completamente un ser demoniaco.

Les llamó la atención sin embargo que parecía debilitado: respiraba con dificultad y una mancha oscura se veía en su hombro de donde, al parecer acababa de extraerse una flecha que yacía tirada a pocos metros de ahí. El efecto que parecía estar ocurriendo en el rubio en ese momento era el mismo que acababan de ver hacía unas horas en el campo de entrenamiento…

-parece… parece que también envenenaron a este capitán- exclamó Diane llevándose una mano a la boca con preocupación.

-el polvo de cuerno de unicornio es comúnmente usado como veneno para demonios, en la guerra santa de hace tres mil años era muy popular- explicó Gowther solícito observando como Meliodas hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse a pesar de que era evidente que su cuerpo estaba debilitado…

Parecía estar a punto de perder la conciencia, su respiración era tan entrecortada que todos los pecados sintieron dolor tan solo de verlo… iba a morir, eso era seguro, no parecía que nadie pudiera estar en los alrededores o que alguien lo estuviera buscando.

-¡le dimos a algo, estoy seguro!- se escuchó una voz a la distancia y Diane y King reconocieron de inmediato el altanero acento de Ludociel, el líder de los cuatro arcángeles que acababan de conocer en su prueba- ¡Lady Elizabeth, pudimos haberle dado a su líder, el resto se ha marchado!

No hubo respuesta ante aquel llamado, sin embargo no mucho después una hermosa figura cayó del cielo y observó la escena que se presentaba ante ella de manera crítica. Todos se quedaron sin aliento: aquella era Elizabeth, la Elizabeth Diosa que King y Diane habían conocido hacía unos días en su breve visita al pasado. Al verla Meliodas se irguió todo lo que pudo y exclamó de forma amenazante.

-¡tú!- Elizabeth lo observó un momento mientras él reunía toda la fuerza que le quedaba para tomar su alabarda y empuñarla hacia su enemiga

-lo sabía, fuiste tú quien fue alcanzado por la flecha de Ludociel- exclamó la diosa sin prestar atención al acto desesperado de supervivencia del príncipe demonio

-¡Si he de morir en este lugar por lo menos me llevaré conmigo a la princesa diosa!- dijo él en un tono de voz profundo y poco propio del Meliodas al que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

No tardaron en comprender que ese era el Meliodas líder de los diez mandamientos… aquel que era conocido como el más poderoso, vil y cruel de los demonios… un Meliodas que ellos desconocían por completo.

-¡Idiota, no levantes la voz o sabrán que te encontré!- replicó ella avanzando hacia él con la mano levantada en actitud indolente, como si las amenazas de aquel ser debilitado no le causaran ninguna clase de miedo o temor.

Hizo algunos movimientos con las manos y el demonio fue abatido hasta perder la consciencia al ser presa del Arc de la princesa Diosa. Después de aquello la imagen desapareció de sus ojos dejándolos en una completa oscuridad hasta que el amo de los recuerdos que estaban viendo volvió en sí.

Ahora estaban en una cueva iluminada por algunas velas colocadas en puntos estratégicos, Meliodas estaba tumbado boca arriba en una cama de paja y de hierbas que había sido colocada en el suelo de aquel lugar, al parecer de manera apresurada. En cuanto el rubio recuperó la conciencia se incorporó intentando reconocer el paisaje y comprender que era lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era haberse encontrado con aquella infame mujer y haber sucumbido ante ella debido a los efectos del veneno.

Todo aquello le parecía completamente desconocido, al sentarse un trapo húmedo cayó de su cabeza y se estrelló en sus piernas dejando ver que había perdido su forma demoniaca por completo… seguramente el veneno había mermado sus poderes y sus fuerzas lo suficiente como para hacerlo perder control de su modo asalto. Miro a su alrededor y vio un cuenco de agua con algunos trapos humedecidos en ella, un mortero lleno de alguna clase d mezcla herbal y algunos vendajes nuevos apilados en una esquina… sin embargo lo que más llamó su atención fue la delicada figura femenina que estaba recostada contra una de las paredes de la cueva completamente inconsciente.

Al ver a Elizabeth en aquel lugar el demonio se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a ella con intención asesina, sin embargo al hacerlo sintió los vendajes que cubrían su hombro con el cataplasma herbal colocado sobre la herida de flecha y eso lo hizo detenerse. Su cuerpo seguía debilitado y sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerlo todavía… su respiración se agitó tanto con los pocos pasos que dio que le costaba captar aire suficiente para poder tener más actividad: Al parecer el veneno no se había ido del todo de su sistema… pero era evidente que aquella diosa le había intentado dar tratamiento.

Sus piernas perdieron fuerza completamente dejándolo caer de rodillas frente a Elizabeth, cuya acompasada respiración indicaba que estaba durmiendo. Desde esa posición, arrodillado frente a ella, pudo ver de cerca su hermoso rostro durmiente… curiosamente el pensamiento de cuan hermosa era ella fue lo único que cruzó su mente antes de caer desmayado de nuevo, esta vez con la cabeza reposando sobre el regazo de la bella durmiente, quien estaba tan profundamente dormida que no sintió el golpe de su paciente contra sus piernas.

Como era de esperarse la escena volvió a desvanecerse y curiosamente apareció de nuevo cuando Elizabeth despertó, evidentemente horas después en aquella misma cueva. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco al sentir algo caliente en sus piernas. Cuando recuperó completamente la consciencia y vio la cabeza de su enemigo reposando en su regazo soltó un gemido de temor y sorpresa al tiempo que se levantaba bruscamente y se alejaba un poco de él, con el corazón golpeando en su pecho con violencia.

Meliodas y ella se habían enfrentado en batalla infinidad de veces hasta ese momento y siempre había sido terrorífico tenerlo tan cerca… a pesar de que sus poderes eran igual de fuertes, él siempre tenía esa aura siniestra a su alrededor que le hacía desear huir de solo verlo.

Fue tanta su sorpresa, que la diosa tardó unos minutos en recordar lo que había ocurrido durante la tarde y la razón de que ese demonio estuviera en ese lugar junto a ella. Al tiempo que los recuerdos acudieron a su mente notó de inmediato que algo estaba mal: a pesar del golpe que acababa de recibir su enemigo en la cabeza ante su brusco movimiento, no había reaccionado para nada… ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo había sido movido… además el calor que había sentido en las piernas…

-¿Meliodas?- llamó con cautela acercándose a él y alargando una mano hacia su rostro para tocarlo: estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Su rostro había perdido por completo la marca demoniaca y su respiración estaba casi extinta- ¡Meliodas, reacciona!- chilló asustada sacudiendo el cuerpo inmóvil del príncipe demonio- ¡maldición!- exclamó mordiéndose el labio.

Arrastró a su paciente a la cama de hojas y se propuso a coger el cuenco de agua fría con las compresas y colocar una de ellas en la frente de Meliodas para bajar su fiebre, después tomó el mortero y se dispuso a cambiar el vendaje una vez más… intentó curarlo con sus poderes de diosa pero, tal y como le había ocurrido a la Elizabeth del futuro, su mano fue rechazada por una corriente eléctrica. Ante aquello, la Diosa salió de la cueva para regresar con un nuevo manojo de hierbas que trituro y colocó en la herida abierta de su paciente con mucha dedicación.

-por mi madre…- exclamó la chica dejando su cortina de cabello plateado caer a los lados de su cabeza mientras miraba el rostro hinchado y enrojecido de Meliodas- quien hubiera creído que no eres más que un niño… no concibo que esas pequeñas manos hayan arrebatado la vida de tantas criaturas hasta ahora…

Parecía dividida entre la lástima y el horror; un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al recordar las cruentas batallas que había tenido con aquel personaje y la cantidad de vidas, del clan de las diosas, que se habían perdido en esas manos. Se mordió el labio pensando que quizá sería mejor simplemente dejarlo morir en aquel lugar antes de dejarlo regresar a su clan, para que los Diez Mandamientos siguieran masacrando a su gente. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de compasión que sentía naturalmente por cualquier ser en necesidad, junto con el tremendo desagrado que sentía por los métodos sucios utilizados por Ludociel le terminaron de convencer de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Los pecados observaron como ella cuidaba de su enemigo como si se tratara de alguien de su propia raza por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que el color del rostro de Meliodas mostró que la fiebre había pasado nuevamente. Solo entonces la Diosa salió de la cueva castando tras de si un cubo perfecto en la entrada para que nadie pudiera entrar y ver lo que estaba ocultando y evidentemente también para que el convaleciente demonio no saliera de ahí cuando recuperara la conciencia.

La escena se desvaneció nuevamente y al aparecer de nuevo Meliodas había vuelto a despertar. Aún seguía debilitado sin embargo estaba de pie y sostenía su alabarda con dificultad mientras la arrojaba una y otra vez contra la barrera del cubo perfecto que le impedía la salida. Ban notó que su marca demoniaca aparecía y desaparecía intermitentemente en su rostro, al parecer incapaz de controlar aun su poder demoniaco por los efectos del veneno. La barrera no cedía ni un poco, pero él la golpeaba completamente decidido a salir de ese lugar antes de que Elizabeth regresara con sus compañeros Arcángeles: prefería mil veces haber muerto a ser capturado por las Diosas…

Sus piernas se tambaleaban de tal manera que era evidente que no iba a durar mucho. Cuando sus manos fueron incapaces de sostener la descomunal espada del príncipe demonio, la soltó y empezó a golpear la barrera con las manos. Aquello era una locura, la barrera lo lanzaba despedido varios metros cada vez que él se arrojaba en su contra y era más que evidente que su cuerpo estaba cediendo ante la contaminación del veneno y el agotamiento…

Diane temió que terminara matándose él mismo si continuaba, intentó llamarlo pero recordó que en ese momento ellos no podían ser vistos puesto que solo era un recuerdo. Afortunadamente en el momento en que él se preparaba para dar un último taclazo a la barrera, Elizabeth la atravesó acompañada de una pequeña niña de cabello negro y mirada astuta. Los pecados dieron un brinco de sorpresa a reconocer a Merlín, una versión mucho más joven de la Merlín que ellos conocían.

-¡tú!- chilló Meliodas arrojándose contra la diosa en la misma actitud agresiva que le habían visto tener la primera vez- ¡Maldita diosa, mátame o déjame salir en este momento!- ordenó con la voz cargada de odio e ira

Aunque el efecto aterrador fue minimizado enormemente cuando Elizabeth lo contuvo colocando sus manos en sus brazos para inmovilizarlo. Parecía que ella tenía también una fuerza tremenda y no estaba conteniéndose ante él. En ese momento su rostro no mostraba rastros de compasión ni de afecto, de hecho parecía más molestia y orgullo.

-¡Demonio idiota!- le reprendió- ¡te has vuelto a abrir la herida!, ¿tienes idea de cuantas horas pasé anoche intentando contener la sangre e impidiendo que el veneno se expandiera por todo tu cuerpo?, ¡deberías ser más agradecido y simplemente tumbarte a dormir!- al decir aquello levantó con facilidad el cuerpo de Meliodas, sin soltar sus brazos para que no tuviera oportunidad de atacarla, y lo tumbó en el lecho de hojas por tercera vez en veinticuatro horas.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor cuando apropósito ella lo tomó de los hombros para obligarlo a recostarse. Merlín y los pecados observaron aquello con sorpresa pues más que cuidar de él parecía que deseaba torturarlo.

-¡Maldita!- le espetó Meliodas mientras aullaba de dolor por su herida recién torturada

-¿así es como le hablas a la persona que te salvó la vida?

-¡tú y yo sabemos que solo me salvaste para tomarme como prisionero, pero en cuanto me haya recuperado juro que acabaré contigo y con toda tu maldita raza!

-si, por supuesto sé que lo intentarás- respondió ella mordazmente- ya asumí, desde que salvé tu pellejo maloliente, que no sentirías ni una pizca de agradecimiento hacia a mi.

Lo inmovilizó con ayuda de su magia de diosa mientras él luchaba con lo que tenía de fuerzas para liberarse pero estaba tan débil que era incapaz de hacer nada. Elizabeth se sintió satisfecha cuando él no tuvo más fuerzas para resistirse y pudo comenzar a cambiar los vendajes una vez más.

Él gritó furioso al sentir su contacto. A pesar de la fuerza que usaba para mantenerlo a raya, Elizabeth le limpiaba la herida con gentileza, quitando los rastros de medicina para dejar al aire libre el limpio corte redondo que tenía en la clavícula. Cuando terminó de limpiarle le habló a Merlín que se encontraba en un rincón de la cueva, apartada, aparentemente asustada de Meliodas.

-nee-san- exclamó la niña con un hilo de voz cuando ella le pidió que se acercara- no sé si sea buena idea… cuando me dijiste que ibas a curar un demonio… no pensé que te refirieras a él…

-así que lo conoces, ¿cierto?- replicó Elizabeth sin darle importancia a la advertencia.

-¡por supuesto… es el hijo del rey demonio! El líder de los diez mandamientos… Lo vi cuando el rey demonio visitó mi casa para pedirme unirme a él y entregarle mi poder….

-¿sabes como contrarrestar el polvo de unicornio de la sangre de demonio?- inquirió la diosa sin ceder ante las preocupaciones de la niña

-lo sé pero… nee-san, si él muere las diosas ganarán la guerra, ¿no crees que es mejor matarlo o dejarlo morir?- ella bajó la cabeza ante aquel comentario

-¿tú también, Merlin?, ¿acaso tu joven mente ya ha sido contaminada por la guerra?...- la chiquilla la miró con una profunda confusión en su joven rostro- No necesito una razón para ayudarlo, sé que es mi enemigo y probablemente me arrepienta después pero… no puedo simplemente dejarlo a su suerte y sentir mi conciencia tranquila… los demonios también son seres vivos y sé que en algún minúsculo rincón de su corazón tienen sentimientos.

-una respuesta digna de ti, nee-san- aprobó la pequeña Merlín con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro y acercándose a Meliodas que estaba semi consciente, retenido aun por los poderes de Elizabeth- si solo fue polvo de cuerno de unicornio esta pócima bastará para sanarlo- explicó sacando un pequeño frasco con un líquido negro en él.

Vertió una gota del líquido en la herida de Meliodas y eso fue suficiente para que la tremenda infección que estaba expandiéndose hacia su pecho retrocediera un poco. Merlín lució satisfecha y miró a Elizabeth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía que esa Merlín profesaba un profundo respeto por la princesa diosa, pues cuando ella palmeó su cabeza con afecto lució tan satisfecha que parecía una niña que hubiera sacado diez en un examen.

-bueno…digo que esto bastará pero en realidad tardará unos cuantos días en sanar completamente, en ese tiempo deberás mantener la herida limpia y aplicar un poco de árnica y caléndula alrededor para evitar que se infecte.

-¿tan complicado es?- inquirió la diosa encantada de escuchar a la niña hablar de su pasión por las pócimas y la magia.

-bueno, la mayoría de las sustancias que son dañinas para las demás razas no tienen mucho efecto sobre los demonios, pero las cosas que son más beneficiosas para nosotros para ellos pueden ser mortales- explicó- no hay un antídoto como tal para tal cosa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- lo único que puede hacerse es contrarrestar los efectos usando una sustancia venenosa de igual potencia, en este caso solo vertí una gota de veneno de mantícora para combatir al polvo de unicornio… pero no puedes poner más de una gota o puedes provocar el efecto contrario, ¿me entiendes?

-creo que si- concedió ella volviendo a acariciar su cabeza- o sea que el veneno de mantícora, aunque no surta efecto de igual manera en un demonio sigue siendo veneno para ellos

-así es- confirmó la niña- no es que sean inmunes a ello… debido al miasma que los envuelve, los demonios pueden contrarrestar la mayoría de los venenos que son mortales para todas las demás razas pero no pueden asimilar algo tan puro como el polvo de unicornio, su misma naturaleza oscura se los impide… más que un veneno para ellos es como una reacción alérgica.

-eres una biblioteca andante- exclamó la diosa con jovialidad- sabía que traerte a ti era la decisión correcta.

-el conocimiento es poder- replicó la niña con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, entonces… dijiste caléndula y árnica, ¿cierto?

Sin previo aviso hizo aparecer sus hermosas alas blancas y salió de la cueva en busca de las hierbas antes mencionadas mientras Merlín se quedaba al lado del inconsciente Meliodas observándolo con suma curiosidad. No mucho después Elizabeth regresó con los brazos llenos de hierbas medicinales y algunos frutos y carne para comer.

Ambas chicas prendieron una fogata y Merlín se encargó de preparar la comida mientras Elizabeth aplicaba un nuevo ungüento, preparado con la prescripción de la pequeña hechicera, en la herida de su paciente quien dormía plácidamente después de haber cedido ante los poderes de su salvadora. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, la diosa se dispuso a despertar al demonio para alimentarlo… él se mostró bastante reacio a comer algo preparado por sus enemigos, sin embargo su necesidad de comer venció al orgullo.

Tomó un cuenco de sopa de manos de la pequeña Merlín con brusquedad, negándose a la idea de que ellas lo alimentaran debido a su debilidad y se dispuso a comer en silencio en el rincón más apartado que encontró en la cueva, sintiéndose humillado y molesto de su situación… había recuperado un poco de fuerza gracias al tratamiento que había recibido pero sabía que en su condición no podría enfrentar a Elizabeth y a aquella hechicera sin ser completamente aplastado por ellas.

Tan solo la princesa Diosa era un dolor en el trasero cada vez que se aparecía en el campo de batalla: no solo se desvivía por sanar las heridas de sus compañeros Dioses, lo que hacía completamente complicado mermar sus recursos, sino que su Arc y sus poderes de combate eran tremendamente fuertes… él mismo la reconocía como una oponente digna.

Se dedicó a observarlas atentamente mientras comía intentando pensar en una forma de escapar pero por el momento no se le ocurría como burlarlas.

Diane y los demás pecados observaban a esa nueva versión de Meliodas con un poco de curiosidad pues era completamente opuesto al que ellos estaban acostumbrados: era hosco, desconfiado y agresivo, casi salvaje: aun sin su marca demoniaca en el rostro su expresión era dura y amenazante; y parecía ser incapaz de ocultar su sed de sangre mientras miraba a Elizabeth y Merlín platicar alegremente alrededor de la fogata. Aquella visión les parecía un poco inquietante y triste a la vez pues solo demostraba que antes de conocer a la Princesa diosa Meliodas no era más que un vulgar demonio, no muy diferente a los que enfrentaban en el futuro.

Al principio, ninguna de las dos chicas le prestó mucha atención pero evidentemente al sentir la mirada del demonio clavada en su cuello, la princesa diosa giró sus ojos con runas hacia él y le preguntó.

-¿por qué no te unes a la conversación y dejas de rezumar malhumor por cada uno de tus poros?, no pienso matarte, ¿sabes? Y ninguno de los cuatro arcángeles sabe que estás aquí y que estas vivo. Ayer, antes de traerte aquí les mostré tu cuerpo ensangrentado e inconsciente y les hice creer que habías muerto.

-¿Y acaso esperas que te crea, Diosa?- ella compuso una sonrisa irónica

-por supuesto que no- confirmó sin darle importancia- pero realmente no es importante si me crees o no. Bueno, si piensas quedarte ahí refunfuñando entonces hazlo, el único que queda como amargado eres tú.

Diane rio ante el comentario pero Meliodas no movió un solo músculo, no hizo ademán de reír o de enfadarse por el insulto, simplemente se quedó sentado en la misma posición enfurruñada y las siguió observando con inusitada atención.

Eso fue lo último que vieron de esa escena cuando la imagen se volvió a borrar de su alrededor y no mucho después una nueva escena se formó ante ellos. Seguían en la misma cueva, al parecer Meliodas seguía encerrado en el lugar gracias al cubo perfecto de Elizabeth y en ese momento daba vueltas como león enjaulado buscando una manera de salir, sosteniendo su enorme espada pero sin arrojarse contra la barrera como había hecho con anterioridad.

A juzgar por los objetos que estaban alrededor parecía que habían pasado un día o dos desde la última escena que habían visto. Los vendajes viejos amontonados en un rincón en el piso demostraban que Elizabeth seguía cuidando de él y los movimientos mucho más seguros y más firmes del demonio demostraban que sus cuidados estaban surtiendo efecto. Incluso en ese momento la marca demoniaca de su rostro cubría su ojo derecho y el verde esmeralda de sus iris se había tornado completamente negro, parecía que ese Meliodas se sentía más seguro cuando su poder demoniaco era mostrado en su rostro, a diferencia del Meliodas que ellos conocían que siempre prefería llevar su apariencia humana.

De pronto dio un salto hacia atrás poniéndose en guardia al tiempo que Elizabeth aparecía dentro de la barrera con un cuenco lleno de frutos, pan y algo de carne ahumada junto con sus acostumbradas hierbas medicinales y otro cuenco más lleno al tope de agua fresca.

-¿quieres dejar de hacer eso cada vez que me ves?- le reprendió ella con un dejo de fastidio en la voz ignorando la punta de la espada que había sido apuntada a su garganta por enésima vez.

Meliodas no respondió, siguió los movimientos de la diosa con cautela, sin bajar la espada. Elizabeth se dirigió al centro de la cueva y dejó su carga en el piso antes de tomar un par de platos de madera y comenzar a repartir los alimentos con calma.

-siéntate- le ordenó y a los pecados capitales les pareció que le hablaba como quien le habla a su mascota. Aquel pensamiento les hizo sonreír- te limpiaré la herida mientras comes algo.

El príncipe demonio se quedó en silencio una vez más, pareció analizar un poco sus opciones y después obedeció, dejando la espada a un lado y tomando el plato de manos de su salvadora. Ella se dio por satisfecha.

-oh, has sido capaz de invocar esa cosa sobre tu ojo, eso es una mejora- dijo mientras se acercaba por su espalda y desataba los vendajes de su hombro.- aunque para serte sincera me gusta más como te ves cuando tus poderes demoniacos están ocultos, ¿nunca te han dicho que tus ojos verdes son muy lindos?

Él hizo ademán de apartarse pero al ver lo que ella pretendía se relajó un poco y dejó que le quitara las vendas dejando ver su herida: aun lucía de un enfermizo color verde pero había dejado de crecer y la marca de putrefacción estaba cediendo y retrocediendo poco a poco. Los pecados notaron una mejora descomunal a la primera que habían visto y Elizabeth pareció pensar algo parecido mientras tocaba la piel del demonio con delicadeza, examinando los cambios.

-aun está muy mal- sentenció sacando el frasquito de veneno de mantícora de su bolso y dejando caer una sola gota en la herida- pero ha mejorado bastante desde la primera vez.

Era como una especie de monólogo pues Meliodas parecía haber adoptado la nueva política de no hablar con ella por mucho que le hablara. Simplemente continuó comiendo dejando que ella le colocara el cataplasma de hierbas cuidadosamente para después volver a vendarlo con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

-Merlín dice que cuando el veneno haya retrocedido en un treinta por ciento más podré utilizar mis poderes de diosa para agilizar el proceso de sanación, aunque el daño ha sido tal que seguramente tendrás que estar aquí por lo menos una semana más y después realizar curaciones periódicas para terminar de cerrar tu herida por completo- le anunció- me imagino que te aburres tremendamente encerrado aquí todo el día- le dijo mientras checaba su temperatura poniendo el dorso de su mano en la frente del demonio quien parecía haber aceptado que ella lo tocara de esa manera cada vez que entraba a la cueva.-hummm, aun tienes un poco de fiebre por la infección.

Una vez más él permaneció en silencio sin embargo ella parecía contenta simplemente hablando mientras él callaba y escuchaba diligentemente sus palabras. Cuando terminó de tratar la herida se sentó frente a él y tomó su propio plato observando como él terminaba su comida en completo silencio, con la vista fija en ella de una manera inquietante.

-supongo que te gustaría saber que pasa allá afuera, ¿no?- dijo ella tomando un pedazo de carne ahumada y poniéndola en un pan- pues nada interesante en realidad, desde que no estás tus compañeros mandamientos han decidido mantenerse al margen de problemas, han de pensar que moriste puesto que no he visto que te busquen. Ludociel en cambio insiste en que sin su líder, este es el mejor momento para terminar con tu raza… pero no te angusties, por el momento convencí a mi madre de que no tome las armas contra los demonios mientras sufren tu pérdida así que por lo menos hasta que te recuperes lo suficiente para poder salir, tu hermano y tu gente están a salvo.

Él terminó su comida y se levantó para ir a sentarse a su rincón favorito, recargando la cabeza en la fría pared de piedra para refrescar un poco su fiebre. Elizabeth se mantuvo callada hasta que terminó de comer también, entonces imitó a su silencioso compañero y acercó el cuenco de agua fría a Meliodas para colocar un trapo húmedo en su frente, era curioso como él permitía que ella hiciera aquello, cooperando mansamente pero sin dar muestras de confianza… manteniendo en todo momento su vista fija en sus movimientos como si estuviera dispuesto a saltar a su cuello a la mínima sospecha.

Una vez hecho aquello, la diosa se alejó de él una vez más, imitándolo y sentándose en la pared opuesta a la que se encontraba el demonio, con la espalda recargada y abrazando sus rodillas con la vista fija en él, aunque no de la misma manera cautelosa con que él la miraba, sino con algo de melancolía y mucha curiosidad.

-¿sabes, Meliodas?- dijo tras un largo silencio- cuando nos vimos por primera vez creí que eras un ser despreciable… a nosotras las diosas nos instruyen para creer que ustedes no tienen sentimientos y que solo saben matar… y cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez, sinceramente estaba muerta de miedo, pensé que eras alguna clase de monstruo…

"Pero ese día… cuando Ludociel lanzó la flecha envenenada, estoy segura de que estaba apunto de pegarle a Zeldris pero tú te interpusiste, ¿no es así?, lo hiciste para salvar a tu hermano… lo vi… lo vi todo con ayuda de la bola mágica que Merlín me prestó…

Calló por un momento, esperando que él dijera algo, sin embargo no hubo reacción alguna en el rubio, simplemente se quedó observándola en la misma posición.

-dime… ¿Por qué peleas en esta guerra? Yo… yo soy la princesa diosa pero en realidad no tengo ningún interés en continuar mi pelea con ustedes… simplemente peleo porque son las órdenes de mi madre… ¿tú eres igual que yo?, ¿peleas porque tu padre te lo pide o porque disfrutas la guerra?- completo silencio, ella suspiró- yo pienso que esta guerra es absurda, ¡tan solo piénsalo: las diosas y los demonios hemos combatido por siglos, por milenios incluso, solo porque se nos ha dicho que somos completamente opuestos y que es nuestro destino odiarnos mutuamente; pero en realidad no existe una razón concreta que justifique esta masacre. Solo peleamos y peleamos y sufrimos pérdidas día a día… dime, por favor, ¿no piensas lo mismo que yo?, ¿no quisieras detener esta tonta guerra?

Él se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia un lado como dando a entender que no le interesaba escuchar aquello. Ante aquella reacción ella tomó una pequeña piedra del piso y se la arrojó a la cabeza con enfado, él simplemente la esquivó girándose a mirarla de nuevo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro… la primera sonrisa que le habían visto esbozar, poco melodiosa y llena de cierta malicia pero sonrisa al fin.

Al ver aquel gesto ella sintió una mezcla extraña de emociones, por un lado estaba sorprendida y por otro se sintió divertida de que el príncipe demonio, quien estaba tan ofendido por haber sido capturado, encerrado y obligado a ser tratado, por su peor enemiga, como un niño pequeño al que había que cuidar y alimentar; y que se había negado a hablarle durante días pudiera tener un gesto como aquel por una simple travesura. La chica parpadeó sorprendida y le devolvió una sonrisa igual de maliciosa.

-vaya, así que puedes sonreír- le dijo. En el acto él borró su sonrisa y se retiró nuevamente al rincón más apartado que pudo en aquel reducido espacio.

Ella no insistió más pues en cierto modo entendía su posición, él siempre había sido muy orgulloso, consciente de su poder y de su posición como el hijo del Rey Demonio y como comandante de los diez mandamientos y estar en esa cueva confinado debía ser tremendamente hiriente para su orgullo. Sin embargo ella había encontrado la compañía de su enemigo extrañamente satisfactoria, a pesar de su silencio y sus repentinas reacciones violentas, Meliodas nunca se perdía una sola de sus palabras mientras ella hablaba… le ponía más atención incluso que los cuatro arcángeles quienes se suponían le debían respeto y obediencia… o quizá solo fuera que esa posición era un estorbo para tener una conversación con ellos. En cambio el príncipe demonio era su igual, aun siendo enemigos ambos tenían la misma posición y se preguntaba si él se sentía igual de distante al resto de miembros de su orden demoniaca como ella se sentía distante de su orden divina.

-te traeré algo para leer cuando regrese mañana…- le anunció antes de levantarse y marcharse de la cueva. Él levantó la cabeza solo lo suficiente como para ver como sus hermosas alas blancas desaparecían tras el cubo perfecto que envolvía el lugar.

Después tomó un trapo fresco del cuenco de agua y lo colocó sobre su frente para mitigar la fiebre que comenzaba a subir de nuevo.

Ese fue el fin del recuerdo e inició con uno nuevo de Elizabeth. Los pecados se preguntaron como era posible que pudieran acceder a la mente de una persona que supuestamente estaba muerta hacía mucho tiempo pero era más que evidente que aquel recuerdo era de Elizabeth, pues no podía ser de Meliodas que había vuelto a recaer por la fiebre y estaba tumbado en su cama de paja y hierbas con el rostro crispado de dolor mientras ella aplicaba una gota de antídoto en su herida.

Un par de libros descansaban a la entrada de la cueva donde aparentemente la Diosa los había dejado caer al ver la crisis en la que se encontraba su paciente. Meliodas abrió los ojos de pronto mientras ella le colocaba una compresa fría en la herida que tenía un desagradable color morado, al verla pareció relajarse un poco sin embargo desvió la mirada y le dijo.

-solo… deberías dejarme morir, diosa…- susurró con dificultad

-¿ya vuelves a hablarme?- le preguntó ella sin distraerse

-no entiendo tus… acciones… me mantienes vivo… pero no me entregas a los tuyos… ¿qué es lo que quieres… de mi?- ella tocó la herida del demonio con un poco más de fuerza de la debida haciéndolo gritar de dolor, lo hizo adrede pues cuando volvió sus ojos a los nuevamente verdes del demonio un dejo de enfado los envolvía.

-¿tú que crees que quiero de ti?- inquirió algo molesta- o más bien, ¿Qué es lo que tú crees que puedes darme a cambio de haberte salvado el pellejo?- le espetó

Él no respondió, se le ocurrían un sinfín de cosas, como por ejemplo un rehén contra el clan demonio o la posibilidad de hacer un trato por liberarlo o quizá la gloria de decir que había capturado vivo al príncipe de los demonios… Pero lo que no entendía es porque ella lo cuidaba con tanta dedicación, ninguno de esos objetivos iban de la mano con sus acciones, si él la hubiera capturado en un momento de debilidad sin duda la habría matado antes de que hubiera recuperado su energía y su poder o en su defecto la habría confinado en un calabozo en el mundo demoniaco y habría usado su vida como pretexto para negociar la rendición, con la deidad suprema; en ninguno de los casos habría hecho algo por sanarla… eventualmente hubiera optado por terminar con su vida y era por eso que las acciones de la Diosa le provocaban tremenda desconfianza e intriga.

-Ya te lo he dicho: yo simplemente no puedo dejar a su suerte a alguien en un momento de apuro, no me interesa si eres un demonio, Dios, gigante, humano o hada; mucho menos me interesa si eres un ladrón un príncipe o un rey: No pienso dejarte morir tan fácilmente, incluso una vida como la tuya debe de tener algún valor.

-¿sabes que… si recupero mis fuerzas lo primero que haré será matarte?

-lo sé y te lo repito: yo asumí desde el momento en que te traje acá que posiblemente intentarías atacarme en algún punto y estoy dispuesta a asumir ese hecho en el momento en que así decidas que tiene que ser. Así que en cuanto te recuperes puedes matarme o intentar hacerlo si eso te hace sentir mejor… yo no te odiaré por eso, será mi responsabilidad.

Meliodas apretó los dientes con frustración, no lo comprendía… de verdad no entendía aquellas palabras ni aquellos actos…

Diane se llevó las manos a la boca comprendiendo de pronto porque el capitán se había enamorado de aquella persona… En ese momento el demonio se había quedado completamente sin armas, había relajado su cuerpo y desde ese momento su actitud daría un giro bastante considerable al que había tenido durante los primeros recuerdos.

El siguiente llegó de manera bastante abrupta, parecía que la mente de Meliodas evocaba aquellos recuerdos alentada por la conversación que había tenido con ellos antes de ser envenenado y todos parecían estar relacionados con fuertes sentimientos que él había experimentado al vivirlos.

Seguían en la misma cueva, pues de algún modo parecía que esa cueva era importante para el demonio y su relación con Elizabeth y aparentemente habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y solos en ese lugar. Él estaba sentado frente a una fogata improvisada de su propia cama de paja y de hierbas y usaba algunos utensilios que Elizabeth había usado para hacer algunos ungüentos, que Merlín le había recomendado tras la última crisis, para cocinar lo que parecía ser un conejo que evidentemente se había colado dentro al no ser detectado por el cubo perfecto. El príncipe demonio lo había matado y desollado él mismo, a juzgar por la sangre que estaba recolectada en uno de los cuencos que la princesa diosa usaba para llevar y traer comida a la cueva; y la que se encontraba en la alabarda del rubio que reposaba recargada en la pared.

Cuando el estofado estuvo listo lo sirvió en los dos únicos platos que habla en el lugar y observó el resultado con algo de satisfacción en su rostro. La marca demoniaca había sido invocada nuevamente sobre su ojo pero las llamas de la fogata refulgían en sus ojos. Fue entonces que Elizabeth apareció en la cueva, cargada de objetos; entre ellos, nuevos vendajes, algunos libros y varios frascos rellenos de líquidos de diversos colores que seguramente habían sido creados por Merlín. Al mirar la cama en llamas, el cuenco lleno de sangre y los dos platos de estofado de conejo su rostro pasó del pálido del enfado a una sonrisa curiosa en fracción de segundos.

-¿Qué has hecho?- inquirió señalando especialmente a la cama incendiada del demonio

-he cocinado algo- respondió él sentándose frente a su plato e indicando con la mirada que ella debía hacer lo mismo- usé una receta que venía en uno de esos libros que traes para entretenerme.

-¿oh, y quieres que yo coma eso?- preguntó la diosa dividida entre la intriga y la diversión

-no veo a nadie más aquí, diosa- respondió él levantando una ceja.

-no estarás pensando en envenenarme tan pronto, ¿o sí?- replicó ella mirando el plato con desconfianza.

Los pecados capitales sonrieron para sí, la comida de Meliodas lucía tan deliciosa como de costumbre pero seguramente también…

-tú fuiste la que me trajo esos libros así que hazte responsable y come- espetó él aun con un tono tosco y poco amable pero sonó mucho más amigable que en los recuerdos anteriores.

Elizabeth frunció el entrecejo, sin embargo se sentó del otro lado de la fogata y cogió el plato del piso. Lo miró y olió un largo rato antes de llevarse un bocado y empezar a escupir al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba de un curioso color verde. Él empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente observando como ella tomaba el cuenco de agua limpia y daba un largo sorbo para quitarse el sabor de la boca, al principio lució un poco ofendida, pero después el propio sonido de la risa del demonio la obligó a sonreír y a reír también.

-¡sabe sencillamente asqueroso!- le reprochó divertida tomando más agua

-lo sé- respondió él riendo de tal forma que le costaba trabajo respirar.

Ella también rio sin quitarle la vista de encima. Mientras reía, las facciones de Meliodas se habían ablandado bastante haciendo que su rostro luciera más infantil y menos agresivo.

-parece que el gran príncipe demonio Meliodas adora gastar bromas, ¿no es así?- eso le apagó la risa al aludido de inmediato y ella temió haberlo ofendido pues la expresión adusta y desconfiada regresó a su rostro.

El rubio tomó su plato de estofado del piso y comenzó a comerlo sin quejarse por el mal sabor, Elizabeth se mostró claramente confusa y preocupada cuando él se giró para no verla mientras ingería sus alimentos.

-¿dije algo malo?

-nada- gruñó él sin dar más explicaciones. Ella suspiró un tanto decepcionada, cogió su cuenco de estofado y comenzó a comerlo también… no sabía por que pero el sabor no resultaba tan desagradable cuando sabía que él lo había hecho con sus propias manos.

-es porque te recordé que eres el Príncipe demonio, ¿cierto?- insistió la diosa de pronto.

Él no respondió dando por sentado que así era… los pecados capitales no sabían cuantos días Meliodas llevaba ya encerrado en aquel lugar, era algo que no podían saber por la forma en que los recuerdos saltaban de uno a otro; pero parecía que había sido un tiempo suficiente como para que las preocupaciones por el exterior comenzaran a borrarse de su mente…

Parecía que en ese momento el rubio estaba luchando contra las enseñanzas que había recibido toda su vida sobre las diosas, y las impresiones propias que tenía sobre Elizabeth, quien en ese lugar era su única compañía.

El príncipe demonio no lo admitía pero era evidente que había comenzado a disfrutar de la compañía de la princesa diosa tanto como ella empezaba a disfrutar de la compañía de él y en ese momento se le había cruzado por la mente la idea de que eso no podía ser: no podía, de ninguna manera, disfrutar la compañía de una diosa, aunque ella le hubiera salvado la vida, eso era algo extraño, antinatural y no iba de ningún modo con su carácter, su posición o sus deberes.

Elizabeth pareció leer sus pensamientos porque sonrió tristemente y le dijo…

-déjame ver tu herida

-ya está mucho mejor, lo suficiente como para que me digas de una vez por todas que es lo que piensas hacer una vez que sane al cien por ciento.

-olvídate de eso, solo deja que compruebe que está mucho mejor- se negó ella

-¿acaso me piensas dejar confinado en esta cueva toda la eternidad?, ¡hace días que tengo la salud suficiente para salir afuera!

-¡no es verdad, Merlín me dijo que no te dejara salir hasta que dejes de tener esos episodios de fiebre que te atacan de repente!- le explicó ella- ¡pueden matarte… además tu poder demoniaco sigue inestable, si te encontraras con alguno de los arcángeles no serías capaz de enfrentarlos en estas condiciones, seguramente Ludociel te matará antes de que llegues al mundo demoniaco!

-¡no me subestimes, soy el Príncipe Demonio, tú misma lo has dicho, actualmente solo hay un demonio por encima de mi poder y ese es mi padre el Rey Demonio! Una estúpida herida con veneno no me matará ni mucho menos los debiluchos de tus guerreros.- aseguró enfrentándola con su aura demoniaca ondeando alrededor suyo.

-¡unas palabras bastante arrogantes para alguien a quien traje aquí estando literalmente al borde de la muerte!- ironizó ella comenzando a enfadarse de nuevo.

No le intimidaba Meliodas, en el campo de batalla siempre habían estado muy parejos en poder, por lo que en su estado debilitado él no era ninguna amenaza para ella.

-¡Yo decidiré si dejarte salir o entregarte a mi madre cuando lo crea conveniente así que túmbate de una vez y déjame quitarte esos vendajes!- le ordenó levantando una mano y tumbándolo al piso con sus poderes del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con anterioridad, impidiéndole el movimiento tan brillantemente que los pecados no tuvieron más que asombrarse.

Cuando lo hubo sometido, se dirigió hacia él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas preparándose para quitarle los vendajes a la fuerza, sin embargo él, al verla en esa posición, un tanto sugestiva soltó una risita burlona.

-si eso es lo que querías de mí, me lo hubieras dicho desde un inicio y yo habría estado encantado- le soltó mirando las mejillas blancas de la diosa sonrosarse de vergüenza,

Ella le bofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, con la mano derecha antes de soltarlo y bajarse de él, llena de bochorno y cada vez más furiosa.

-¡idiota!- le espetó

Meliodas volvió a reír, llevándose la mano a la mejilla enrojecida y adolorida, satisfecho de la reacción que había obtenido. Ella lo había soltado por completo y se alejó de él, ahora demasiado consciente de que estaba sola, no con un demonio, sino con un hombre… aquel pensamiento la asaltó de tal forma que fue incapaz de verlo a la cara nuevamente.

-me voy- anunció molesta antes de extender sus alas y salir volando del lugar como en ocasiones anteriores.

Él simplemente se quedó tumbado en el piso de la cueva, con la mano sobre su mejilla y el rostro oculto en las sombras, al parecer no muy contento con la manera en la que ella se había marchado de ahí.

La siguiente escena comenzó con Meliodas sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada gacha mientras Elizabeth se reclinaba sobre él con las manos sobre su herida mientras usaba sus poderes de sanación en él. Parecía haber pasado un tiempo considerable desde la última vez pues la cueva estaba más llena de libros y de objetos que nunca, además la herida del demonio lucía bastante bien, de hecho estaba casi curada por completo; el color enfermizo, de la última vez que la habían visto, había desaparecido y ahora la piel había comenzado a crecer de nuevo sobre la herida con un ritmo al parecer saludable, gracias a los poderes de la princesa diosa.

Cuando terminó, Elizabeth se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger el desastre que había alrededor mientras él se colocaba una camisa nueva, que seguramente ella le había llevado para reemplazar la vieja que estaba rota desde el ataque que había recibido.

-te luce bien- le dijo encantada cuando él terminó de abotonarla, era una camisa blanca sin mangas con estoperoles puntiagudos a forma de botones al centro del pecho.

-no mucho de mi estilo- se quejó él- además no veo el punto, todo este tiempo he estado con el torso desnudo, no tiene caso vestirme, ¿o sí?

-no lo tendría si fueras a quedarte aquí- replicó ella levantando una mano hacia la entrada de la cueva y haciendo desaparecer la barrera que la protegía.

Meliodas miró desaparecer la barrera con ojos como platos antes de girarse para verla incapaz de creer lo que ella intentaba insinuarle. Sin embargo la mirada que ella le devolvió le hizo convencerse de que había entendido bien.

-¿me vas a dejar libre?

-¡por supuesto que sí!, ¿Qué esperabas?- respondió ella de inmediato- tus heridas ya están sanadas casi al cien por ciento, aun sin mi ayuda puedes hacerte cargo de ellas en tu reino y la verdad yo no tengo suficiente tiempo como para estar metida contigo en este lugar cuidándote.

-pensé que me entregarías a los tuyos- replicó él con gravedad sin apartar la vista de ella- una vez que mi vida no corriera peligro pensé que me ibas a traicionar y llevarme de prisionero a tu madre.

-idiota, ¿y yo que gano con eso?

-Diosa, ambos sabemos perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta…

-y yo creo habértela respondido innumerables veces durante este tiempo: no tengo ningún interés en esta guerra, no tengo ningún interés en ganar ventaja sobre ustedes por lo que no me interesa llevarte a mi madre para que ella sea capaz de sobornar a tu raza con tu vida y tampoco quiero ser parte de los trucos sucios de Ludociel. Así que no tengo razones para mantenerte como prisionero…

"Además, solo como información de regalo te diré que nadie te ha buscado en estos días, lo sé porque vigilo los alrededores por si Zeldris o algun otro de los diez mandamientos se aparecía por aquí o por la zona en la que se te vio por última vez, quería hacerles saber que estabas bien, pero no he visto a nadie así que aún si te llevara para negociar con tu raza no estoy segura de que valiera de algo"

Él soltó una risa irónica: era verdad, a los diez mandamientos solo los unía el temor que le tenían a sus poderes… no creía que alguno sintiera suficiente afecto por él como para buscarlo o buscar su cuerpo después de que hubiera sido derribado por la flecha envenenada. Pero aun así creía que aquello no estaba bien… Elizabeth era su enemiga… y ella había dicho que asumiría la responsabilidad de salvarlo con su vida, pero nunca creyó que realmente planeara dejarlo ir…

-vete- le incitó ella

-si me voy de aquí volveré a ser tu enemigo

-siempre hemos sido enemigos-replicó ella con frialdad, una frialdad que a los ojos de los pecados capitales lucía falsa y forzada - no será nada nuevo… solo ten en cuenta que la próxima vez que te envenenen no correré a salvarte de nuevo, será mejor que cuides de ti mismo- él soltó un gruñido.

-por supuesto-respondió- mi orgullo no soportará una humillación como esta otra vez.

Hizo aparecer sus alas negras en su espalda e hizo ademán de echar a volar, sin embargo Elizabeth fue incapaz de mantener su careta mucho tiempo y antes de que él emprendiera el vuelo le llamó.

-¡Meliodas!- él se detuvo un momento sin atreverse a girarse para mirar su rostro-¡tus heridas aun no sanan por completo… si… si sientes que los tratamientos de los médicos de tu raza no surten suficiente efecto… te esperaré en las ruinas del templo de la Diosa Freya… te daré tratamiento con mis poderes.

-¿y por qué tendría que seguir aceptando la ayuda de una diosa?- le espetó él con un tono frío mucho mejor aplicado pero que aun así sonaba falso.

Acto seguido emprendió el vuelo dejando a la solitaria figura de la Princesa Diosa, parada en su sitio con los libros que había recogido del piso, envueltos en sus brazos.


	2. En las Ruinas del Templo

Capítulo 2: En las Ruinas del Templo

En el palacio de Liones Elizabeth cuidaba del inconsciente Meliodas con tanto empeño que el agotamiento había hecho presa de ella dejándola dormida con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de su amado. En esa posición, aun sumida en un sopor irresistible podía escuchar uno de sus corazones latir de manera acompasada, arrullándola bajo el pensamiento de que estaba vivo.

Merlín regresó poco después para revisar que todo fuera bien y se encontró con la curiosa escena que se presentaba a sus ojos: Gowther, King, Ban y Diane tumbados en el sillón de la habitación, inconscientes por alguna clase de hechizo del muñeco de la lujuria y Elizabeth dormida junto a Meliodas con su mano entrelazada a la del demonio en un acto de sincera devoción.

Entendió que Gowther intentaba calmar las alucinaciones que el líder de los mandamientos estaba enfrentando gracias a la fiebre pero temió que se involucraran demasiado en la mente de su amigo y provocaran que la princesa comenzara a evocar sus propios recuerdos…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- inquirió una voz a la entrada de la habitación al tiempo que el rey Baltra hacía acto de presencia.

El anciano monarca observó a su alrededor evaluando la situación y al ver a Meliodas en la cama vendado soltó un débil lamento antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Es verdad que Sir Meliodas ha sido envenenado?

-así es- confirmó la hechicera

Se acercó a Elizabeth y Meliodas intentando separar sus manos, en un intento de evitar que sus recuerdos se vieran conectados con el hechizo de Gowther pero la chica ya parecía haber sido vinculada con ellos pues sus dedos soltaron una débil descarga eléctrica cuando Merlín la tocó. Aquello le resultaba preocupante, sin embargo, ignorante de los pensamientos de la hechicera, el rey parecía realmente angustiado ante la noticia del envenenamiento… el demonio estaba sufriendo terriblemente y su rostro amoratado e hinchado indicaba que la fiebre había vuelto con todas su intensidad.

-pero su vida no corre peligro, ¿verdad?- preguntó angustiado- si algo le ocurriera ahora que ha revivido… mi hija… Elizabeth no lo soportará, ella siente mucho aprecio por Meliodas… lo ha sentido desde que era muy pequeña…

-le mentiría si le dijera que el capitán está bien- respondió ella con tranquilidad- esta no es la primera vez que lo envenenan con polvo de cuerno de unicornio. Para un demonio esa es una sustancia tan nociva que aunque se recupere al cien por ciento siempre quedará una gota de toxicidad en su sangre. Además… esta vez perforaron uno de sus corazones con la flecha envenenada… lo cual significa que su torrente sanguíneo fue afectado directamente. Sinceramente cualquier otro demonio ya estaría muerto en este momento- confesó

No había querido decir cuan grave era la situación por consideración a la preocupación de Elizabeth, quien se había rehusado rotundamente a dejar a su amado desde que había recibido la flecha envenenada. Pero el rey tenía que saberlo, puesto que no podrían ir a Camelot en un futuro demasiado cercano, no con Meliodas en esa condición.

-imposible…- exclamó el rey con un hilo de voz observando a los dos enamorados dormidos con un dejo de compasión

-por el momento debemos mantener la fiebre a su máximo nivel y mitigar la angustia que siente por las alucinaciones que provoca el veneno… parece que Gowther ya trabaja en ello y yo ya estoy trabajando en un antídoto, majestad, pero me temo que el capitán estará fuera de combate un buen tiempo…

El rey se llevó una mano a la cara con impotencia mientras veía el rostro angustiado de su hija mientras dormía junto al caballero sacro…

-Elizabeth…- exclamó- me imagino que ella ha visto todo y ha intentado ayudarlo…

-si, la princesa tiene un aprecio increíble por Meliodas, como usted lo ha dicho- le confirmó Merlín nuevamente- Gowther ha introducido su entrometida cabeza en los recuerdos del capitán- explicó- y tal parece que la princesa se ha visto envuelta de manera involuntaria… Majestad, usted… usted no sabe nada sobre el verdadero origen de Elizabeth, ¿verdad?- le preguntó

-¿su verdadero origen?- inquirió él preocupado sin comprender muy bien a que se refería con que había sido involucrada por Gowther - lo único que sé es que sir Meliodas la rescató de Danafall y nunca fuimos capaces de encontrar a su familia, seguramente todos fueron alcanzados por el poder que acabó con ese reino.

Merlín forzó una débil y triste sonrisa ante la inocencia del rey de Liones sin embargo se giró a verlo con cierta gravedad y le dijo…

-¿conoce usted la leyenda de los amantes malditos?

-¿los amantes malditos?- inquirió Baltra una vez más- si… es una leyenda bastante conocida y vieja… a mi esposa siempre le pareció muy romántica, hablaba sobre ella a menudo y solía preguntarme si yo la amaba como ese personaje amaba a su doncella… Él dotado de vida eterna y obligado a ver morir a su amada una y otra vez al haber sido maldecida con la eterna reencarnación… siempre amándose, encontrándose y perdiéndose por la eternidad.

-es mucho más que un cuento romántico… es sumamente trágico, ¿sabe?- interrumpió la hechicera con voz baja tocando a Meliodas con la mano derecha, en la frente, buscando una manera de romper el hechizo de Gowther antes de que fuera demasiado tarde- imagínese en la situación del protagonista de esa leyenda: ser obligado a ver morir a su amada en sus propios brazos una y otra vez, sin ser capaz de seguirla u olvidarla… amándola con locura cada vez y perdiendo la compostura cada vez que llega la despedida… pues no importa cuanto la proteja, cuanto la cuide y la procure… cada vez que ella recupera sus recuerdos sobre su verdadera identidad en solo tres días vuelve a perder la vida y a reencarnar en una nueva versión de si misma, olvidando sus recuerdos sobre él y viéndose obligada a encontrarlo nuevamente para iniciar un nuevo ciclo…

-nunca lo pensé de ese modo…

-no, nunca nadie piensa de ese modo… -respondió ella con pesar, ¿verdad, Capitán?

Los cuatro miembros de los pecados en ese momento estaban metidos en la habitación de Meliodas en el palacio del Rey demonio. Que resultó ser el lugar más espantoso y deprimente de todos los que hubieran conocido hasta ese momento:

El mundo demoniaco era un lugar de sombra absoluta, cubierta de miasma, oscuridad y miseria. Incluso el palacio resultaba sombrío y triste… un castillo negro en medio de un pueblo de criaturas escalofriantes cubierto constantemente por una espesa niebla negra que impedía ver más allá de lo que tenían a diez pasos de distancia. Tenía altas torres y ventanales desprovistos de vidrios que lo hacían lucir como un castillo embrujado.

Cuando el recuerdo había comenzado, Meliodas había sido interceptado por Zeldris tras regresar de su encierro en la cueva. El verdugo del rey demonio había examinado a su hermano mayor con preocupación, diciendo que lo habían dado por muerto hacía semanas. Meliodas se limitó a ponerle una mano en la cabeza de manera afectuosa y a decir que lo había curado una hechicera.

A ninguno le había sorprendido que no dijera que en realidad había sido Elizabeth quien había cuidado de él todo el tiempo, sin embargo los demás mandamientos y el propio Zeldris no se habían visto muy interesados en su historia de supervivencia, simplemente le dieron la bienvenida de vuelta y lo pusieron de inmediato al corriente de lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia.

En ese momento el príncipe demonio se encontraba muy consternado, pues todas las cosas que Elizabeth le había dicho sobre la guerra, mientras era confinado en aquella cueva habían sido verdad. La deidad suprema había parado los ataques de manera temporal como consideración a la pérdida del líder del clan demonio, ya que todos lo creían muerto y la guerra había sido pausada por las tres semanas que Meliodas estuvo ausente, incitada por las peticiones de la Princesa Diosa.

Sus compañeros mandamientos estaban deseosos de volver a la batalla y demostrarles que su gran líder no estaba muerto aún. Pero en ese momento él se había encerrado en su habitación pensando en los días que había pasado en aquella cueva y como habían resultado extrañamente satisfactorios y relajantes…

Gruñó llevándose una mano al rostro con aire confuso… parecía negarse todavía a pensar que de verdad hubiera disfrutado su encierro. Como si no pudiera concebir que convivir con una diosa pudiera ser posible para un demonio.

-Meliodas- llamó una voz a la puerta de su habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y él se apresuró a abrir solo para hacer algo.

Se topó de cara con su hermano Zeldris que aun parecía consternado y preocupado por él, puesto que miraba a su hombro con insistencia, como si esperara que de pronto este comenzara a sangrar.

-¿Qué quieres?- le espetó el rubio con malos modos, Zeldris se encogió un poco ante esa respuesta- Nuestro padre quiere verte, hermano- le dijo con cierta timidez.

Él no respondió, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala del trono sin mirar a su hermano pequeño que parecía haberse quedado con la palabra en la boca. Diane y Ban sintieron un poco de lástima por el pobre chico, se notaba que quería acercarse a su poderoso y talentoso hermano pero Meliodas no parecía darle ninguna oportunidad, aun era el demonio arrogante que había sido nombrado como el sucesor del rey demonio y no parecía mostrar interés en los demás miembros de su raza.

Una vez en la sala del trono, el rubio se arrodilló con la cabeza baja ante la figura que se mostraba ante él. Un demonio enorme y corpulento con una gruesa armadura y un aura tremendamente más siniestra que la de su hijo… los pecados capitales se sintieron sobrecogidos ante aquella visión, pues el Rey Demonio ocupaba casi el ochenta por ciento de la habitación, aun siendo un espacio bastante alto y amplio y llenaba todo a su alrededor con un aire de intimidación y terror; comparado con él, cualquier gigante debía parecer un niño y cualquiera de los otros demonios parecía un ángel.

-me llamabas, padre- preguntó el príncipe con reverencia

-me han dicho que habías vuelto, has tardado demasiado- le espetó aquel ser con suma frialdad

-me disculpo, la flecha que me dio en el hombro estaba imbuida con polvo de cuerno de unicornio… fui incapaz de moverme todo este tiempo mientras una hechicera se hacía cargo de mí.

-¡patético para un hijo mío el ser derribado en el aire con semejante artimaña, debes deshacerte de esa ingenuidad tuya que te hace ser tan débil…!

Esperó a que su hijo respondiera pero Meliodas no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó en la misma posición, mirando al piso con actitud indiferente, al parecer demasiado habituado con esa frialdad como para que pudiera importarle. Sin embargo Diane apretó un puño con rabia, ¿Cómo era aquello posible?, ¡su hijo había regresado de estar casi al borde de la muerte y ese ser solo decía aquello?, ¿Qué clase de padre se comportaba de esa manera?

-¡prepárate para regresar al campo de batalla!-ordenó- el rey hada Gloxinia cuida de una nueva fuente de la juventud eterna y quiero que me la traigas, seguramente las Diosas tendrán vigilancia ya que las hadas son sus aliados pero confío en que esta vez no cometerás errores, después de todo tengo altas expectativas sobre tu futuro.

-como ordenes- dijo el rubio de inmediato conservando aquel tono indiferente y carente de emociones.

La imagen cambió una vez más y esta vez mostró a Elizabeth, y quedó bastante claro que era un recuerdo de Elizabeth pues Meliodas tampoco se encontraba ahí. Ella estaba sentada en la orilla de un hermoso lago rodeado de un pequeño bosque, al lado de una enorme estatua que representaba a una diosa. Parecía esperar algo o a alguien pero lo único que se escuchaba alrededor era el sonido del agua y de los pájaros cantando alegremente.

Esperó en ese lugar lo que parecieron horas pero nadie nunca llegó… cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse y un destello naranja en el cielo anunció que estaba apunto de anochecer, la princesa diosa suspiró, se levantó, plegó sus hermosas alas y se marchó un tanto decepcionada…

-¿Cómo es que podemos observar los recuerdos de esta Elizabeth?- inquirió King intrigado

-la única explicación es que ella se encuentra con nuestro capitán con las manos entrelazadas, en este momento y sus recuerdos y emociones están fuertemente vinculados con él- explicó Gowther solícito- solo de esa manera seríamos capaces de acceder a lo que ella pensaba y sentía de manera simultánea con las emociones y recuerdos del capitán. Lo cual solo quiere decir que la princesa Elizabeth que nosotros conocemos y que es la única que se quedó en el mundo real, es la reencarnación de la Princesa Diosa Elizabeth.

Los cuatro pecados se quedaron en completo silencio ante esa declaración, ese era un descubrimiento sorprendente para todos y se preguntaron si Meliodas estaba consciente de ese hecho…

La escena anterior desapareció nuevamente y esta vez se toparon enfrente del bosque del rey hada. Habrían pasado como mínimo dos días o tres desde que Meliodas había sido liberado de su encierro en la cueva puesto que estaba al frente de los diez mandamientos, cumpliendo la orden que le había dado el rey demonio de robar la fuente de la eterna juventud.

La mayoría de los diez demonios eran los mismos que los pecados habían conocido en el futuro cuando el sello de tres mil años había sido roto: Melascula, Galand, Zeldris, Derieri, Monspiet y Grayroad que habían visto en la última batalla en el palacio de Liones eran inconfundibles, cada uno con su aura maligna en su máximo punto de poder. Sin embargo en lugar de Gloxinia y de Drole se encontraban dos demonios que ellos no conocían, uno de ellos era casi humano, de cabello castaño oscuro y unos agudos e impresionantes ojos rojos y el otro era gordo y más alto que cualquiera de los demás, tenía una boca tremendamente enorme que mostraba una hilera de dientes deslustrados y amarillentos y ojos pequeños y en forma de canicas. El último demonio era Gowther, vestido con un traje blanco con negro y con una mirada ausente en el rostro.

Pero no estaban solos, justo frente a ellos, en completo shock se encontraban Elizabeth y los cuatro arcángeles que King y Diane habían conocido en su prueba en el pasado junto con Gloxinia quien paseaba la mirada entre los miembros de los mandamientos deteniéndose en Meliodas, cuyo modo demoniaco estaba conjurado al cien por ciento y que tenía clavada la mirada en Elizabeth que no mostraba reacción alguna aparente.

-¡tú…!- exclamó Ludociel con dramatismo señalando a Meliodas con un dedo acusador y atemorizado.-¡tú estabas muerto! Yo te disparé con una flecha envenenada y yo mismo comprobé que estabas muerto… ¡Princesa Elizabeth!, ¿qué significa esto?

-no me lo preguntes- replicó ella de inmediato- yo estoy tan sorprendida como tú de verlo vivo, ambos comprobamos que sus signos vitales se habían extinto.

-pues no lo pareces, Elizabeth- se burló Gloxinia quien encontraba aquello algo hilarante, no parecía sentir alguna aversión hacia Meliodas, más bien algo de curiosidad

-lamentablemente para ti…- exclamó Meliodas con suficiencia dando un paso al frente.

En el acto la mayor parte del grupo contrario cayó de rodillas al piso como en una posición de rezo. No tardaron mucho en comprender que aquella reacción se debía a su mandamiento del amor el cual hacía perder la fuerza a cualquier persona que sintiera odio en presencia de su portador. Pero el efecto era mucho más poderoso al que había tenido con Estarossa en su pelea.

-no soy tan fácilmente derrotable, Ludociel, una simple flechita envenenada no me matará, aunque debo reconocértelo: tus trucos sucios me dieron tres de las semanas más miserables de mi vida. Pero no te confundas, yo no te odio… esto es una guerra e incluso tus sucios trucos son válidos.

Ludociel soltó un gruñido de enfado mientras intentaba pararse pero el poder del mandamiento de Meliodas era demasiado fuerte. Los demás mandamientos parecían orgullosos del gran trabajo que estaba haciendo su capitán sin su ayuda, como si aquello fuera la vuelta más triunfal que podía haber tenido. Sin embargo había alguien que ahora mostraba un rostro lleno de enfado y no había sido dominada por el mandamiento del amor del demonio.

-así que fueron las tres semanas más miserables de tu vida- exclamó Elizabeth dando un paso al frente claramente molesta por aquella afirmación. Quedó con el rostro a unos palmos del del príncipe demonio. -supongo que eso significa que los efectos del polvo de unicornio son terribles.

Él no respondió ante ello, tampoco se impresionó porque no hubiera sido presa de su poder demoniaco, puesto que ella y Gloxinia eran los únicos que seguían de pie ante él. El príncipe demonio una vez más la miró largamente, clavando sus ojos inundados de oscuridad, en los naranjas y llenos de runas de la Princesa Diosa, como si quisiera adivinar sus pensamientos. Ella estaba simplemente muriéndose de rabia y se notaba de lejos, un aura blanca comenzó a llenar a la chica, compitiendo con el aura oscura de su contrincante que no se amedrentó en ningún momento: aquello era simplemente parte de la rutina, a los arcángeles no les convenía enfrentar a Meliodas cara a cara debido a su mandamiento y a su tremendo poder, por lo que Elizabeth siempre era la encargada de hacerle frente y alejarlo del resto de los diez mandamientos cuando se enfrentaban en batalla.

Por su parte los mandamientos también consideraban a la princesa diosa un incordio, pues ella tenía los poderes de sanación más fuertes de entre los de su raza y siempre los usaba para sanar las heridas de sus compañeros durante la batalla, de modo que Meliodas siempre había tenido el papel de pasar al frente para neutralizarla. Era una rivalidad bastante equilibrada pero en ese momento el príncipe demonio no estaba de ánimos para eso.

-¡apártate, diosa!- le dijo él en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara- ¡no quiero tener un pretexto ahora para matarte!

-¿y por qué no?- respondió ella con desafío- creí haberte dicho que asumía mi responsabilidad por salvar tu vida sabiendo que regresarías a ser lo mismo una vez fueras liberado… así que siéntete libre de matarme.

Levantó una mano y lanzó con ella una ráfaga de energía que expulsó a Meliodas al aire con tremenda facilidad, obligándolo a deshacer el efecto de su mandamiento sobre los demás dioses y hadas. Él hizo aparecer sus alas negras para sostenerse en el aire y evitar ser lanzado muy lejos de la refriega, sin embargo no fue capaz de regresar con sus subordinados, pues Elizabeth lo interceptó una vez más bloqueándole el paso.

-tu oponente soy yo- declaró con cierta frialdad

-¡Princesa Elizabeth, mantenga a ese monstruo entretenido, por favor, nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás demonios!- le gritó Ludociel con suficiencia.

-¡Joven Maestro, no se preocupe por nosotros, usted encárguese de su princesa!- chilló Galand con una risita burlona y emocionada- ¡demuéstreles cuál de las dos razas es superior!

-ellos no me necesitan, aun sin mi ayuda los superamos en número- exclamó Meliodas a su vez con un tono divertido- así que puedo entretenerme contigo todo lo que quieras.

-te estuve esperando en el templo de la diosa Freya como acordamos- le reclamó Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos e ignorando completamente su afirmación.

-nunca dije que fuera a ir- dijo él con una mueca de confusión en el rostro- no tengo porque seguir recibiendo ayuda de una diosa, ¿acaso no te lo dije?

-¿de verdad y como está tu herida?

-¡eso ya no te interesa…! no finjas que te preocupas por mí, diosa, somos enemigos y este es un campo de batalla.

-¡no lo finjo, de verdad me has tenido preocupada!- replicó ella ofendida- ¡gracias a mí sigues vivo así que tu vida, mientras sigas herido sigue concerniéndome!, ¡ni siquiera supe si llegaste con bien a casa! ¡Y sabes mejor que nadie que esta estúpida guerra me importa un carajo! Yo… simplemente creí que tú como yo… -no terminó la frase

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿creíste que te extrañaría?- se burló él- te estoy agradecido por salvar mi vida-confesó- pero no soportaré de nuevo la humillación de tener que ser cuidado por una diosa.

-¿de verdad fue humillante para ti?- preguntó ella regresando a su tono enfadado y sacando una espada fina del cinturón de su atuendo para arrojarse hacia él con maestría.

Meliodas la contuvo con su propia espada sin quitarle los ojos de encima, su herida aún no había sanado del todo de modo que le estaba costando un poco de trabajo parar a la diosa que era evidentemente igual de poderosa que el demonio prodigio. Meliodas tenía un estilo bien definido pero basado básicamente en la fuerza bruta y en su poder de contraataque, sus movimientos ágiles y flexibles eran impresionantes aun mientras peleaba en el aire, pero Elizabeth, cuyo estilo de esgrima era refinado y elegante, gastaba poca energía en movimientos amplios e inútiles y se centraba principalmente en atacar de frente.

Ambos parecían conocerse perfectamente a la hora de enfrentarse, Meliodas intentaba con frecuencia apuntar a la espalda de la diosa y ella siempre podía seguir sus movimientos con la mirada aun antes de que los realizara. Enormes ondas de poder se expandían en el cielo cada vez que chocaban. Los siete pecados capitales no podían apartar la mirada de aquella impresionante pelea pues nunca habían visto nunca pelear a su líder de esa manera, realmente les costaba mucho trabajo seguir con exactitud todos los movimientos que realizaban ya que los hacían a una velocidad mareante

-¡a mi me pareció otra cosa… casi siempre me dejabas cuidarte sin quejarte y parecías disfrutar mis atenciones!

-¡Eras la única en ese lugar, no tenía mucho de dónde escoger!- debatió él

-¿entonces en verdad fue así?, en ese caso no me queda más remedio

Saltó al tiempo que hacía un movimiento elegante con su espada y obligaba a Meliodas a apartar la suya para tener acceso a su cuello, acariciando la zona en la que se encontraba su vena carótida con la punta filosa en actitud amenazante. Un hilillo de sangre cayó por el cuello del demonio manchando su camisa blanca de un rojo oscuro.

-mátame, si eso te hace feliz- le dijo él con una sonrisa burlona y se quedó quieto, esperando el momento en que el arma atravesara su garganta o arrancara su cabeza.

Sin embargo ella observó aquella reacción de su parte con una silenciosa rabia subiendo por su cabeza: Todos siempre decían que los demonios eran traicioneros, sin sentimientos, completamente inmundos y rastreros. Pero ese demonio, Meliodas, la había enfrentado innumerables veces… es más, aun diciendo sentirse humillado… aparte ella había dormido en esa cueva estando únicamente él y su enorme alabarda y nunca, ni una sola vez desde la primera vez que lo enfrentara… ni una aun estando tan vulnerable y a su merced había intentado matarla de verdad. Solo se limitaba a esquivar sus ataques, soltar risitas burlonas y lanzarla por los aires cuando en sus choques ella perdía en fuerza bruta.

Al principio había pensado que era porque le intentaba tomar el pelo, que no la tomaba enserio por ser mujer. Ella siempre se sentía intimidada ante su presencia, ante ese rostro de facciones duras siempre manchado de aquella sustancia oscura que ellos llamaban poder demoniaco…

Él había matado a innumerables diosas hasta ese momento, incluso antes de que la propia deidad suprema la nombrara a ella como líder de los cuatro arcángeles. El nombre de Meliodas se le fue impregnado en la cabeza con la palabra "horror" escrita a un lado desde que se unió al campo de batalla. Pero después del incidente de la flecha envenenada había terminado por convencerse… después de ver cómo, aquel que se suponía no sentía verdadero amor por nadie, se interponía en el camino de la flecha para salvar a su hermano menor…

¡Era tremendamente frustrante que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, que ninguno de los arcángeles o demás miembros de la raza diosa lo hubiera considerado siquiera por un instante! Y era todavía más frustrante que el mismo Meliodas no pareciera darse cuenta: que no era un ser perverso y corrupto… que claramente daba muestras de tener sentimientos muy hermosos que se ahogaban ante la mentira de que le gustaba ser quien era en ese momento…

Quizá ella, Elizabeth fuera la única persona que creía que el príncipe demonio era en realidad alguien sumamente gentil y la única razón por la que había matado diosas era porque ellas lo atacaban con fines asesinos desde un inicio… él solo actuaba de acuerdo a las circunstancias en que la guerra y la raza diosa lo empujaban… esa era la única explicación que encontraba a la reticencia del rubio a atacarla a matar y le enfurecía tremendamente que sin ser consciente volviera a demostrárselo al poner ante ella la vulnerabilidad de su vida con aquella facilidad.

Al ver que su acto de inmolación era real, la princesa Diosa sonrió y le dijo.

-no, no me hará feliz matarte- bajó la espada y lo miró nuevamente a los ojos con un gesto amargo- lo que quiero es que me dejes terminar lo que empecé…

-¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con eso, diosa? Yo ya estoy recibiendo tratamiento en el mundo demoniaco, no necesito más de ti. Y tú misma me dijiste que no tenías tiempo de cuidarme todo el tiempo.

-¡porque me siento responsable de haberte impedido morir!- dijo ella sin ser capaz de pensar un pretexto mejor- ¡y si no obedeces a mi petición empezaré a esparcir rumores de que "alguna diosa" sanó tus heridas! Y así tu gran y valioso orgullo se irá completamente al fondo de tu ego.

Meliodas pareció tragarse un pedazo especialmente grande y malo de sus propios guisos pues la expresión que compuso en su rostro era tal que Diane temió que fuera a vomitar. Miraba a Elizabeth sin dar crédito a sus oídos, ella parecía satisfecha con su reacción, le sostuvo la mirada para hacerle entender que lo decía enserio y él se quedó sin defensas: No podía permitir que semejantes rumores llegaran a oídos de su hermano y mucho menos a los de su padre, estaba seguro de que el Rey Demonio lo castigaría severamente si se enterara.

-¡estás loca, tú también te verás afectada si eso se sabe!

-yo no porto el orgullo de mi raza como tú, no me importa si me expulsan del clan de la diosa pero tú pareces darle mucha importancia así que piénsalo.

Él sopesó su respuesta, por un lado el seguirse viendo con ella los expondría a un sinfín de riesgos y por el otro era verdad que no existía demonio alguno que pudiera curar tan eficientemente como una diosa, es más… no existía ninguna otra Diosa que pudiera sanar tan eficientemente como la "Princesa Diosa".

Los pecados capitales estaban impresionados de la manera tan eficiente que Elizabeth tenía de manipular a Meliodas quien en ese momento no era ni la sombra de gentil de lo que era en el futuro. El demonio parecía sumamente confundido.

-¿si te sientes responsable de que esté vivo por qué no simplemente tomas mi vida, diosa?- insistió el príncipe demonio.

-ya te he dicho que matarte no me hará feliz. Si así fuera, habría acabado contigo desde hace mucho, estuviste en mis manos moribundo e inconsciente mucho tiempo así que oportunidades no me faltaron, creeme. Más que eso pienso que tus amigos mandamientos estarán encantados de saber que fui yo quien te salvo la vida, ¿no crees?

-¡ya, está bien, iré!- resolvió él bajando su espada.

-perfecto- dijo ella bajando la suya también

El recuerdo terminó dejándolos esta vez un poco confusos pues no pudieron enterarse de que había pasado con la misión de Meliodas y los diez mandamientos aunque parecía evidente que habían fallado. Ahora volvían a estar en aquel hermoso lago en el que habían visto a Elizabeth unos recuerdos antes. Meliodas miraba con curiosidad el lugar, observando las hermosas flores y la cristalina superficie del agua como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan hermoso.

Elizabeth aún no había llegado pero era evidente que él la esperaba pues después de un rato se acercó a la orilla del lago y observó su propio reflejo devolverle la mirada. De vez en cuando miraba a los alrededores buscando a la princesa Diosa pero ella tardó en llegar. Cuando se apareció llevaba consigo una canasta con comida como las que solía llevar siempre a la cueva.

El demonio la miró con curiosidad cuando aterrizó suavemente frente a él con aire satisfecho, acto seguido la princesa colocó una manta en el verde césped de aquel claro y puso la canasta en el centro antes de mirarlo de nuevo y decirle con una sonrisa.

-ven, siéntate aquí y quítate la camisa…

-¿qué me quite la camisa?- se burló él con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Ella bufó y le respondió

-¡sí, para ver cómo está tu herida, tonto!- él echó a reír pues sabía perfectamente que era eso a lo que ella se refería y simplemente le estaba gastando una broma

Ella lo miró aliviada, pues parecía que estando los dos solos él volvía a ser lo que había sido con ella los últimos días que había estado en la cueva. Parecía relajarse un poco y bajar la guardia considerablemente.

Meliodas se sentó en la manta y se quitó la camisa dejando ver el punto rojo que aún era su herida. Elizabeth se acercó para examinarla cuidadosamente, tocando la piel de alrededor con la misma dedicación que había mostrado en la cueva, después activó sus poderes de sanación y comenzó a usarlos en esa zona.

El príncipe demonio la observó… de cerca Elizabeth parecía una chica como cualquier otra, había ocultado sus alas y parecía una chica humana. Era muy hermosa… su cabello plateado caía con gracia sobre su rostro y su cuello soltando destellos al reflejar la luz del sol y su piel era blanca y a él se le antojaba suave y tersa… tenía tentación de tocarla…

-ya está mucho mejor- exclamó ella satisfecha cuando terminó el tratamiento. La herida estaba ahora menos roja y parecía menos dolorosa, aunque aún tenía el aspecto de ser un terrible moretón.

Meliodas parpadeó y apartó la mirada de la princesa diosa cuando ella se giró para ver su rostro, sintiendo sus corazones bombear con violencia contra su pecho. Elizabeth no había pasado por alto su mirada pero al igual que él se apresuró a apartarse y a tomar una distancia razonable sintiendo sus mejillas llenarse de rubor. Sin embargo, por los siguientes minutos ninguno de los dos fue capaz de mirar al otro a la cara, formando entre ambos un pesado e incómodo silencio.

-gracias- musitó él de pronto incapaz de aguantar más tanta tensión. Tampoco fue capaz de mirarla a la cara de modo que esa simple palabra había sonado hosca y fría.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida, en todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo y ella cuidando sus heridas él nunca, en ningún momento había mostrado ninguna clase de gratitud, simplemente se limitaba a dejar que lo curara sin decir palabra alguna. De modo que ese "gracias" era algo completamente nuevo y la hizo sentir aún más satisfecha.

-no me lo agradezcas… ni siquiera yo entiendo porque estoy tan empeñada en hacer esto- replicó ella con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro- solo sé que no me desagrada tu compañía… aunque seas mi enemigo- confesó con un hilo de voz

Él la miró sorprendido y confuso, incapaz de responder a eso, las mejillas de la princesa diosa se habían tornado de un pálido color rosado que la hacía lucir como una muñeca de porcelana y tenía los ojos clavados en el piso, al parecer empeñada en evitar los ojos del príncipe demonio que a su vez estaba lidiando con emociones desconocidas para él…

Los siguientes recuerdos transcurrieron en aquel mismo lugar, parecía que cada cierto tiempo Elizabeth iba a aquel lago donde Meliodas la encontraba. Ambos permanecían casi siempre en silencio, ella usaba sus poderes para sanar la herida del demonio diligentemente y él simplemente se quedaba callado, dejando que ella lo cuidara como había hecho en la cueva.

Ella siempre llevaba algo de comida que compartía con él en la orilla del lago como si fuera la recompensa de que él consintiera en dejarse sanar. Elizabeth insistía mucho en hablarle aunque él rara vez contestara…

Se les estaba volviendo alguna clase de rutina, de vez en cuando se encontraban en el campo de batalla pero casi siempre evitaban pelear de verdad, simplemente fingiendo hacia los ojos de los miembros de sus respectivos clanes para no levantar sospechas; pero era evidente que algo estaba surgiendo entre ambos más allá de su rivalidad.

El que parecía más perturbado de ambos por esos sentimientos era el mismo Meliodas, quien siempre que estaba lejos de las ruinas del templo lucía más agresivo y molesto que nunca. Solía dar vueltas por su habitación como un espíritu sin descanso y desquitarse en sus entrenamientos con su maestro Chandler, como si aquella violencia pudiera hacerlo entender por qué estaba tan confuso y perdido.

Los pecados en un principio no comprendían porque estaba tan inquieto pero los mismos recuerdos que veían entre cada encuentro les mostraban la presión a la que se veía sometido el demonio por ser el líder de los diez mandamientos y los prejuicios que llevaba consigo su propia raza… solo había una persona que parecía interesarse por él en el mundo demoniaco y ese era su hermano Zeldris, sin embargo no parecía que Meliodas le tuviera la confianza suficiente como para contarle sobre sus encuentros secretos con la princesa diosa.

Elizabeth por su parte, desde un inicio se había mostrado desinteresada en la guerra y rivalidad de las cinco razas por lo que había aceptado sus sentimientos con una entereza digna de valor. No era que de su lado de la historia la situación fuera mejor, la raza de las Diosas era infinitamente más arrogante que la de los demonios y ellos se dieron cuenta de inmediato que la princesa se arriesgaba a un castigo más que severo si alguien descubría su afecto hacia Meliodas. Y aun así ella era la que esperaba los encuentros con el príncipe demonio con mucha más expectativa y alegría. Siempre que tocaban sus recuerdos se la veía alegre, preparándose para ver a su amado demonio con empeño. Elegía los vestidos más hermosos y arreglaba su largo cabello plateado para verse lo mejor posible ante los ojos del rubio.

Diane observaba especialmente esos recuerdos con un sentimiento de ternura y cariño hacia la diosa: siempre lucía tan contenta que no podía dejar de pensar en la Elizabeth del futuro que siempre estaba procurando a Meliodas. En cambio les producía inquietud ver a su capitán tan angustiado, sin ser capaz de comprender que es lo que estaba sintiendo, era evidente que pensaba mucho en Elizabeth pero a diferencia de ella, él no sabía como lidiar con sus emociones, parecía resultarle doloroso concentrarse en su vida diaria.

Ellos temían que pronto fuera a explotar, aunque seguramente así sería. Zeldris parecía notar que algo le ocurría a su hermano y varias veces en los recuerdos, él intentó acercarse al rubio, sin embargo la confusión de Meliodas era tal que no era capaz de lidiar con más emociones…

La sucesión de recuerdos rápidos terminó con el príncipe demonio sentado frente al lago del templo de la diosa con expresión ausente. Acababa de tener una fuerte discusión con el líder de los siete demonios, que deseaban unirse a los mandamientos y tras negarle rotundamente ese derecho, aquel arrogante demonio le había dicho que alguien tan ingenuo como Meliodas no era digno de ser el líder del poderoso grupo representante del rey demonio…

El rubio no había sido capaz de debatir aquella declaración, no cuando se sentía tan extraño y confuso… le costaba trabajo seguir las órdenes de su padre y empezaba a ver a las demás criaturas con ojos completamente diferentes a los demás miembros de su raza… se estaba volviendo tan ingenuo como ese hombre había dicho.

Pero no podía evitarlo… aunque supiera que aquello no estaba bien, aunque supiera que estar en ese lugar iba contra todos sus principios, sencillamente no lograba calmarse hasta que veía a Elizabeth… hasta que ella curaba sus heridas. Lo malo era que estas estaban a punto de cerrar… de hecho, aquella era su última sesión… ¿y después…?, ¿después que pasaría?

Tomó una pequeña y hermosa flor amarilla que crecía en el piso a su lado y la arrancó de raíz, destruyendo sus pétalos y arrojándola con furia hacia el lago…

-pobrecilla, ¿no sientes lástima de ella?, ciertamente esa pequeña flor no es la culpable de tu ira…

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de Elizabeth, la diosa había llegado sigilosamente y en ese momento se sentó y recargó su espalda contra la del demonio de modo que sus rostros estaban ocultos el uno del otro. Meliodas se llevó una mano a la cara con aire cansino y ella simplemente miró al vacío bosque frente a ella como si quisiera perderse ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?- le preguntó ella con tranquilidad

-no lo sé, ¿acaso tengo algo que pensar?- respondió él

-muchas cosas diría yo…- hubo una pausa seguido de un silencio largo únicamente interrumpido por el sonido de los árboles meciéndose con el viento

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad ella se atrevió a romper aquel incómodo silencio, mirando al bosque con expresión ausente.

\- Meliodas… me siento completamente harta de esto… ¿no podemos parar de una vez?- él miró su reflejo en el lago sintiéndose de pronto vacío por dentro

-¿a que te refieres, mujer?- replicó con frialdad- ¿acaso ya no quieres que venga aquí para que termines de sanar mis heridas?

-no, idiota, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a esta estúpida guerra… ya te lo he dicho antes, no tengo ningún interés en continuarla, no le veo el sentido y ya estoy harta.

-¿y que quieres hacer?

-no lo sé- confesó ella con pesar- no sé que es lo que debo hacer… aunque quisiera, los cuatro arcángeles y mi madre no me harán caso si les digo que dejemos de pelear en contra de ustedes y sé que tú jamás accederás a parar a tus amigos…

-¡soy el líder de los diez mandamientos, diosa, entiende! ¡La única razón por la que no te mato es porque salvaste mi vida!

-si, lo sé… también lo has dicho antes- confirmó ella sin pizca de sorpresa o molestia en su voz, como si fuera un hecho que hace tiempo hubiera aceptado- pero entonces… explícame por favor…

-¿qué quieres que te explique?- gruñó él sin ser capaz de seguir el hilo de las ideas de la chica que recargo su cabeza en el cuello del demonio en una actitud cansina

-¿por qué sigues viniendo a este lugar?

-eres la persona más eficiente para sanar mis heridas, eso ya lo habías dicho tu misma, ¿no es así?- ella bufó un tanto divertida

-bueno… eso es cierto…- confirmó- pero… pensé que mi pequeño chantaje solo me valdría para que vinieras una vez, no pensé que el orgulloso príncipe demonio pudiera soportar la humillación de acudir a la ayuda de una diosa por tanto tiempo, así que… ¿por qué no hablas de una vez, que es lo que quieres de mi?

Él no respondió, en su lugar cerró el puño, intentando contener todas las emociones que había estado experimentando los últimos días y al fracasar se giró obligándola a caer al suelo, al tener su espalda recargada contra la suya y se agachó ante ella, poniendo las manos alrededor de su cuello en actitud amenazante.

-¡sabes que la única razón por la que no te mato es porque salvaste mi vida, pero aun así me llena de ira el pensar que alguien más pueda hacerlo por mi… a veces pienso que es mejor que te mate yo mismo antes de que alguien más lo haga, Diosa…

-entonces hazlo… ya te lo dije… siempre he sabido que eso podría pasar y no voy a culparte- le desafió- mátame

Ante aquellas palabras Meliodas retrocedió, quitando las manos de su cuello y bajándolas a su rostro en un ademán que dejó claro que deseaba tocarlo… sin embargo terminó bajándolas al piso, ambas golpeando la dura tierra a cada lado del rostro de la hermosa diosa en un gesto de impotencia. No se atrevía a tocarla… tan pronto como su deseo le exigía hacerlo, su cerebro le recordaba que las suyas, eran las manos que habían masacrado a la raza de las diosas por mucho tiempo… no creía que Elizabeth se sintiera cómoda cuando él la tocara.

Ella simplemente se quedó mirándolo, sin moverse en una actitud relajada o casi resignada… esperando que se decidiera a terminar con su vida o a hacer otro movimiento…

Pero Meliodas más que enfadado lucía bastante angustiado, parecía luchar contra algo más grande que él… ella esperó pacientemente a que su corazón y su mente se calmaran un poco y le permitieran pensar…

Después de un angustioso minuto, Meliodas se recargó sobre sus codos y clavó sus ojos verdes en los ahora azules de la princesa Diosa, antes de agachar su rostro hasta rozar los delicados labios de Elizabeth y envolverlos con los suyos propios en un beso apasionado, pero lleno de ternura… ella le respondió el gesto de inmediato, sintiendo un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo y envolverla dulcemente… Pero entonces él rompió el beso mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

-¡dime!... ¡dime Diosa!... ¡Dime Elizabeth!...- exclamó él con desesperación dejando que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos cayendo acompasadamente en las mejillas de ella que permanecía quieta, observándolo con atención y curiosidad.

Sus corazones latían con tanta fuerza que los pecados casi podían escucharlos: era la primera vez que Meliodas la llamaba por su nombre en todos los recuerdos que habían visto hasta ese momento y Elizabeth también parecía haberlo notado, sin embargo consideró más prudente permanecer en silencio mientras él se desahogaba.

\- ¡Explícame que es esta tremenda confusión que siento en todo momento, dime por favor porque duele tanto… porque no puedo dejar de venir aquí cada vez que dices que estarás…!... dime, por favor porque mi corazón late tan fuerte cada vez que te veo y porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza en todo momento, ¿qué es este sentimiento?, ¿qué me has hecho?- gritó con furia ocultado su rostro y cerrando los ojos en un acto de legítimo sentimiento.

Ella le sonrió llena de una tierna felicidad antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos para obligarlo a clavar sus ojos de nuevo en los suyos. Los verdes se perdieron en el azul una vez más y notaron con asombro que ella también derramaba suaves lágrimas.

-yo también quiero saber…- le confesó acariciando la mejilla del demonio con su mano- ¿Qué me has hecho, maldito Meliodas?... ¿Por qué soy incapaz de dejar de pensar en ti?

Lo rodeó con los brazos, mientras él se colocaba a horcajadas sobre ella y volvía a besar sus labios, dejando por primera vez que sus sentimientos salieran de su pecho y obedecieran a sus instintos. ¿Qué importaba el resto del mundo?, ese lugar era suyo y de Elizabeth y nadie le quitaría la felicidad que sentía…

-te amo- confesó ella acariciando su rubio cabello sin borrar su enorme sonrisa del rostro

Él por alguna razón no lució igual de feliz ante su confesión y King y Ban comprendieron de inmediato lo que debía estar pasando por su mente: después de todo lo que habían aprendido de ambas razas gracias a los recuerdos de ambos enamorados, no estaban muy seguros de que aquel amor pudiera ser sencillo…

-amor…- repitió el demonio con un hilo de voz- una palabra prohibida entre los de nuestra raza… ¿así que esto que siento por ti es amor, Elizabeth?

-no lo sé… tú dímelo… ¿sientes amor por mí, Meliodas?

Él no respondió, la besó de nuevo esta vez recargando su peso contra el de ella en su afán de abrazarla y sentirla por primera vez desde que comenzaran a verse en secreto. Ban, King y Diane se sintieron avergonzados por primera vez por haberse inmiscuido en los íntimos recuerdos de su capitán. Ella le abrazó satisfecha con su silenciosa respuesta, era como si de pronto el demonio se hubiera rendido de luchar contra sus sentimientos, pero aun así seguía sin lucir feliz.

-así que ese era tu plan… querías que cayera a tus pies… que fuera incapaz de pelear en tu contra nunca más… he sido muy ingenuo, diosa… y tú has sido muy astuta…- musitó con la voz cargada de dolor y de amargura

-¿de que hablas?, ¡claro que no planeé enamorarme de ti…! ¿Cómo podría…

-¡No me mientas, por favor!, no hay manera de que no sepas… eres la princesa Diosa, seguramente lo habías escuchado antes…

Su forma de hablar y su manera de actuar habían cambiado radicalmente en esos pocos minutos, se aferraba al cuerpo de Elizabeth como si temiera que de pronto desapareciera, incluso no la soltó cuando ella se incorporó con la intensión de ver su rostro que estaba oculto tras su largo mechón de cabello. Pero tampoco eran los típicos jugueteos del Meliodas del futuro, algo parecía estar ocurriéndole, como si un tremendo dolor se hubiera apoderado de él tras la confesión de su amada.

-¿escuchar qué?, ¡yo tampoco pensaba enamorarme de ti de esta manera!, entiéndelo… eso es algo que simplemente pasó…

Al escuchar aquello, Meliodas le soltó y se sentó frente a ella sin dejar de mirar su rostro blanco y preocupado y sus ojos con runas que le interrogaban inquietos. Entonces él pareció comprender que ella le decía la verdad… quizá fue por eso que se atrevió a sincerarse. Sin previo aviso comenzó a cantar… era una canción antigua que todos en algún momento habían escuchado y a la que sin embargo nunca le habían prestado atención.

"El amor de los demonios, ¡oh terrible situación!

tan dulce sentimiento y también una maldición.

Siete corazones sangrarán por el dolor,

pues si el demonio se enamora ya no tendrá salvación,

le llaman la raza maligna y esa es la mayor contradicción

pues de las cinco razas, la del demonio sabe más de devoción,

aquel que su alma atrape con un dulce y tierno amor

lo condenará de por vida y lo obligará a su rendición

pues el demonio que ama jamás podrá olvidar,

se dedicará en alma y su vida entregará,

no podrá evitarlo pues en su naturaleza está,

que sus siete corazones a un solo ser amarán por toda la eternidad.

Cuando él terminó de cantar ella lo miró con las manos cubriendo su boca en una actitud de completo desconcierto… Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y después lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que parecía que no iba a soltarlo nunca más.

-¿entiendes lo que eso significa, Elizabeth?, si lo que siento por ti es amor… entonces yo… no podré dejar de amarte, incluso si tú dejas de amarme a mi… aun si tú me estuvieras mintiendo al decir que me amas… o si mueres durante la guerra, yo nunca seré capaz de recuperarme… A eso es a lo que me has condenado…

Todo aquello resultaba demasiado extraño y desconcertante, por un lado Meliodas quien se había comportado de manera fría e indiferente hasta hacía pocos minutos, estaba siendo sincero… había abierto su corazón sin tapujos ante ella, más de lo que ella había sido capaz de abrirse ante él. Y por el otro estaba esa canción que nunca había llegado a los oídos del clan de las diosas… era tan extraño…

-¡no te estoy mintiendo… yo de verdad te amo, Meliodas!- le dijo con sinceridad- y nunca te haría daño.

-y si es así entonces es peor- replicó él abrazándola de nuevo- porque lo nuestro no puede ser

-¿por qué?, ¿por qué tú eres un demonio?, ¿por qué yo soy una diosa? ¿o porqué tú eres el príncipe demonio y yo la princesa diosa?, ¡nada de eso es importante para mí!

-¡porque soy tu enemigo!- explotó él apartándola de pronto y alejándose de ella en dirección a la estatua de la diosa Freya.

Extendió sus alas y se posó con suavidad en las palmas abiertas de la estatua para alejarse un poco de su brillante presencia. Elizabeth sin embargo extendió las suyas también y voló hacia él sin darle la oportunidad que buscaba, convencida de que dejarlo solo mucho tiempo no era buena idea. Era un espectáculo curioso de ver, ella con sus hermosas alas de plumas blancas idénticas a la de la Diosa representada en la estatua y él con sus alas negras, como si fueran las de un pequeño dragón, ambos encaramados en la mano de mármol de aquel personaje, como si fueran pequeñas aves que revolotearan a su alrededor.

-yo no te considero mi enemigo- intentó razonar ella cuando él se dio la vuelta para no mirarla

-¿Sabes cuantas vidas de miembros de tu raza he exterminado con mis propias manos desde que me uní al ejército demoniaco, Elizabeth?- ella no respondió- han sido tantas que ni siquiera yo puedo contarlas.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué en ese momento esos crímenes le importaban tanto, nunca había pensado demasiado en las vidas que había tomado durante la guerra, tampoco había pensado que fuera incorrecto matar en batalla. Tampoco era como si él hubiera tenido intensiones de matar a nadie, simplemente era lo que le habían ordenado hacer y lo que sentía que debía hacer por su posición.

-yo también he masacrado a los tuyos… es solo una pequeña parte de lo que significa estar en guerra, Meliodas- aportó Elizabeth con paciencia…- nuestras razas se han odiado desde el inicio de los tiempos sin razón, y ambos grupos hemos cometido crímenes contra el otro justificándonos en el odio que sentimos ante tales actos.

"Pero tú y yo, en esa cueva logramos algo que nadie había logrado antes: superamos los prejuicios de nuestras propias razas y fuimos capaces de entender que no somos tan diferentes el uno del otro. Y mientras cuidaba de ti en aquel lugar caí en la cuenta de que contigo me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que nunca me sentí con ningún miembro de mi propio clan… sé que si nosotros, líderes de nuestras respectivas razas pudimos entendernos podemos llevar a los demás a la paz…"

-¡deberías odiarme!

-¡pero no lo hago y tú tampoco me odias! … tu mandamiento nunca te ha impedido pelear contra mí y eso me lo demuestra: tú no sientes odio por las diosas… A pesar de que te hemos jugado muy sucio más de una vez. En cambio mi raza se empeña en cazarlos a ustedes por un miedo y odio irracional que arrasa con todo… la verdad yo pienso que eres tú quien debería odiarme…

-No te odio…- replicó él sin mirarla- nunca lo he hecho, por el contrario desde que nos enfrentamos por primera vez en batalla siempre te respeté- le confesó el rubio mientras ella se le acercaba con cautela- ¡pero sabes perfectamente que aun si aceptáramos que esto…!-se llevó una mano al pecho- ¡está pasando, es algo que no puede ser: Nuestras razas nunca lo aceptarán, Elizabeth!, solo nos veremos obligados a vivir en las sombras…

-¡yo estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea por defender esto que estoy sintiendo por ti!- replicó ella con vehemencia- porque el amor no es un castigo: es el más puro, hermoso y gentil de los sentimientos, es la única cosa en el mundo por la que vale la pena luchar.

Él permaneció en silencio un tiempo considerable, parecía meditar lo que debía pasar a continuación. Elizabeth tomó sus manos con las suyas mirando a sus ojos como si intentara transmitirle su sinceridad a través de ellos. Para Meliodas aquello tenía muchas implicaciones que le impedían aceptar los sentimientos de la princesa diosa:

Era más que la diferencia de razas o los estatus que los dos poseían en sus grupos. En el mundo demoniaco, aquellos demonios que se enamoraban eran tratados de tontos y en la mayoría de las ocasiones eran expulsados… ya que la maldición que les imponían sus sentimientos les impedían concentrarse en nadie más. Incluso él, Meliodas había juzgado a su hermano Zeldris cuando este había mostrado sentimientos por una mujer vampiro en Edimburgo Y sabía perfectamente que su padre tampoco estaría muy feliz de saber que se estaba enamorando de una diosa y aun así…

-por favor- suplicó Elizabeth con lágrimas en los ojos- por favor… dime que no piensas huir de tus propios sentimientos… dime que también estás dispuesto a luchar para que seamos capaces de ser felices juntos…

Meliodas no respondió de inmediato, aquello era nuevo para él, era como si estuviera sumergiéndose poco a poco en un abismo del que no sabía escapar. Sabía mejor que ella que aunque quisiera huir no podría… el mal estaba hecho. Aun en ese momento veía su rostro lloroso y sentía sus corazones bombear con fuerza por ella, aun entre su desdicha y los complejos sentimientos que experimentaba en ese momento, no temía nada más que perder aquel pequeño paraíso y perderla a ella…

-no he huido nunca en mi vida- respondió al fin- esta no será la primera vez- resolvió mirándola de nuevo- pero debes darme tiempo a comprender lo que esto significa…

-por supuesto- confirmó ella aliviada- puedes tener el tiempo que necesites…

Se arrojó a sus brazos de nuevo y él se aferró a ella nuevamente, sintiendo que su angustia y confusión se calmaban tremendamente cada vez que podía tocarla y sentir su calor. Elizabeth le acarició el cabello encantada y él buscó sus labios para perderse de nuevo en ellos.


	3. Estigma

Después de ese último recuerdo hubo un instante en que la imagen se volvió ligeramente borrosa y cuando el siguiente recuerdo se formó este lucía desdibujado, como si alguien hubiera intentado borrarlo. Los pecados sintieron de inmediato que algo no iba bien. Gowther activó su poder para poder contrarrestar el de la persona que intentaba interferir y entonces una voz de mujer les llamó resonando en sus mentes con potencia.

-¡Regresen!

Ellos se estremecieron al reconocer el tono enfadado de la voz de Merlín. Se miraron unos a otros con inquietud, ¿habría pasado algo? Gowther intentó entonces hacer desaparecer los efectos de su sortilegio para regresar al mundo real. Los demás pecados estaban un poco decepcionados pues les interesaba saber que era lo que había pasado después de que ambos aceptaran tener sentimientos uno por el otro.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el pecado de la lujuria activó de nuevo su magia, algo extraño volvió a ocurrir: hubo una distorsión considerable de las imágenes y sonido que veían y de pronto todo se volvió mucho más nítido, como si le hubieran subido a la calidad de la conexión en los recuerdos.

Todos miraron a su alrededor asombrados, estaban de nuevo en los recuerdos de Elizabeth, pues la delicada figura que caminaba entre las calles del pueblo humano era inconfundible y una vez más no iba acompañada de su amante demonio. Iba cubierta con una capucha que le ocultaba el rostro pero su hermoso cabello plateado escapaba de vez en cuando de entre los pliegues de la prenda soltando leves destellos al sol.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ban preocupado- pensé que íbamos a regresar

-no puedo sacarnos de aquí- explicó Gowther con simplicidad- de algún modo estamos atrapados en los recuerdos del capitán y la princesa

-¿qué?- inquirió Diane asustada- ¡no es que me moleste seguir viendo pero…!

-si Merlín nos ha llamado es porque algo ha pasado- intervino King- ¿no hay manera, Gowther?

El pecado de la lujuria volvió a negar con la cabeza, intentó activar su poder de nuevo y una vez más fue rechazado por alguna clase de fuerza externa. La conexión era tan fuerte que no era capaz de romperla.

-algo me impide usar mis poderes para salir de aquí…

En el mundo real Merlín usaba todos los medios para sacar a sus compañeros capitales de la mente de Meliodas pero era inútil: Elizabeth había comenzado a soltar un aura blanca divina de su cuerpo inconsciente lo cual demostraba que sus recuerdos estaban comenzando a regresar. La hechicera se mordió el labio mientras el rey Baltra miraba asustado a su adorada hija ser rodeada por aquella extraña energía. Por si fuera poco, la fiebre de Meliodas había empeorado considerablemente y su herida estaba de un desagradable color morado.

Escanor entró en la habitación seguido de Verónica y Margaret y en ese momento los tres se encargaban de cuidar de su capitán mientras Merlín se encargaba de la princesa aunque temía que fuera demasiado tarde: no sabía cuanto habían visto los demás pecados capitales conectados a los recuerdos de los dos enamorados pero evidentemente los recuerdos recorridos habían sido sumamente importantes para la activación de la maldición de los dos amantes.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó la hechicera con impotencia- Gowther es incapaz de romper la conexión… se quedarán atrapados ahí hasta que hayan terminado de ver todos los recuerdos.

-si es así, ¿no deberíamos concentrarnos en el antídoto, mi lady?- inquirió Escanor preocupado pues la fiebre del demonio no parecía bajar

-¡si no puedo devolverlos a aquí no solo el capitán estará en peligro, la princesa también…!, ¡Meliodas nunca me perdonará si algo le pasa a Elizabeth mientras él está inconsciente!

-¿Qué le ocurre a mi hija?- saltó entonces el Rey con preocupación. Merlín le lanzó una mirada compasiva antes de responder…

-está recuperando sus recuerdos…

-¿recuerdos?- inquirió Margaret intrigada

Merlín no respondió de inmediato, miró a los dos enamorados inconscientes, con las manos entrelazadas y se mordió el labio una vez más… Meliodas debía ser prioridad, si lograba contrarrestar el veneno y el príncipe demonio despertaba eso podría obligar a los demás pecados a regresar y a detener el despertar de la princesa Diosa.

-iré a terminar el antídoto, por favor… si Gowther es capaz de regresar avísenme… Escanor, haz todo lo posible por controlar su fiebre…

-por supuesto- respondió él.

Gowther siguió intentado romper la conexión pero esta se hacía cada vez más fuerte cuando lo intentaban, de modo que decidieron que lo mejor era dejar de forzarla y simplemente dejar que los recuerdos siguieran su curso, pues temían causar algún daño a la mente de Meliodas y de Elizabeth si forzaban demasiado para salir.

De modo que en ese momento seguían a la Elizabeth diosa en su paseo por el pueblo humano, un lugar muy distinto a los pueblos humanos que ellos conocían, la gente iba vestida con algunas togas extrañas que parecían solo telas envueltas alrededor del cuerpo y los puestos del mercado exhibían objetos que hacía mucho habían dejado de usarse en su línea del tiempo. Parecía que la princesa Diosa solo se había escapado para poder visitar aquel lugar y no tardaron en entender la razón.

Después de un rato de caminar sola entre la gente unos brazos la atraparon y la jalaron hacia un rincón apartado y solitario, tapando su boca para evitar que gritara. Cuando la diosa fue capaz de ver a su captor se topó de frente con los ojos verdes de Meliodas que sonreía satisfecho al ver su expresión de asombro.

-¡Casi me matas de un susto!- le reclamó ella aunque sonreía complacida de verlo

-eso es porque caminas demasiado despreocupadamente- respondió él en tono reprobatorio

Ellos notaron con agrado que su expresión había dejado de ser adusta y agresiva y que ahora sonreía con todo su rostro mientras miraba a su amada… aquel Meliodas se parecía mucho más al que ellos estaban acostumbrados a tratar. Ya no era el demonio frío y seco que habían visto en recuerdos anteriores, lucía mucho más vivo y despreocupado. En cuanto Elizabeth lo hubo reconocido, él se arrojó a sus brazos y enterró el rostro entre sus pechos en un gesto afectivo bastante propio de él.

No sabían cuánto había pasado desde el último recuerdo pero parecía ser bastante tiempo, Meliodas había aceptado por completo sus sentimientos hacia Elizabeth y su carácter generoso había salido a la luz. La princesa Diosa también se parecía más a la que ellos conocían en mundo real, en lugar de molestarse por la actitud demasiado afectuosa de su amado lo abrazó de vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡pareces un niño pequeño!- le dijo divertida

-soy un niño- replicó él arqueando una ceja- solo tengo trescientos años, para nuestra raza eso es bastante joven, como un adolescente.

-lo sé, pero nadie es capaz de verte de ese modo debido a tu increíble talento para la batalla y yo… prefiero no verte como un niño pero por razones diferentes. - él soltó una risita burlona

-bueno, en realidad las razas solo hablan de edades por la madurez de nuestros cuerpos pero nuestras mentes son como las de un adulto desde mucho más pequeños, así que eso no importa demasiado.

Ella rio por lo bajo agachando la cabeza un poco cuando él tomó su rostro con una de sus manos para besarla. Era tan tierno verlos juntos que Diane nunca se cansaría de ello, en cuanto se hubieron separado, entrelazaron sus manos y dieron un paseo rápido por el pueblo, deteniéndose en algunos puestos de comida u objetos de interés.

Mientras pasaban por una de las calles concurridas del mercado, escucharon a un pequeño hombre cantando cerca de una columna de mármol. La gente se juntaba a su alrededor para escuchar las suaves notas de la canción. Elizabeth pareció sorprenderse al reconocer la letra que cantaba aquel hombre…

"_El amor de los demonios, ¡oh terrible situación!_

_tan dulce sentimiento y también una maldición. _

_Siete corazones sangrarán por el dolor, _

_pues si el demonio se enamora ya no tendrá salvación, _

_le llaman la raza maligna y esa es la mayor contradicción _

_pues de las cinco razas, la del demonio sabe más de devoción, _

_aquel que su alma atrape con un dulce y tierno amor _

_lo condenará de por vida y lo obligará a su rendición _

_pues el demonio que ama jamás podrá olvidar, _

_se dedicará en alma y su vida entregará, _

_no podrá evitarlo pues en su naturaleza está, _

_que sus siete corazones a un solo ser amarán por toda la eternidad._

La princesa diosa escuchó la melodía mirando a su novio que estaba al lado de ella con expresión indiferente. Aquello parecía no molestarle más, aunque al principio se había resistido bastante a sus propios sentimientos…

Mientras lo observaba Meliodas casi tira a un niño que corría con un gran postre extraño en la mano, y se detuvo al verlo, acariciando su cabello mientras le hacía que era peligroso de ese modo. Elizabeth lo observó encantada, cuando el pequeño echó a correr, la princesa Diosa atrapó a su demonio por la espalda y lo estrujó afectuosamente hundida en sus pensamientos…

-¡serás un buen padre algún día!- le dijo ilusionada, él se echó a reír de manera despreocupada

-Elizabeth, el día en que tú y yo tengamos hijos nuestros padres y nuestras razas prepararán un lecho de leños ardiendo, eso después de desmembrarnos poco a poco y exhibir nuestras cabezas por lo alto en ambos reinos con un letrero que diga "traidores temed"

Ella borró su sonrisa de inmediato, estando con él era tan feliz que olvidaba por completo que estaba metida en una relación prohibida con quien debería ser su peor enemigo y Meliodas también cambiaba tanto cada vez que se encontraban que costaba trabajo pensar en él como un demonio… era tan gentil, tan atento y tan dulce con todo el mundo, especialmente con ella…

Aun creía fervientemente que en algún punto sus compañeros dioses podían aceptarlo como su pareja, pero él no era tan optimista… siempre le metía un poco de realismo a su relación: pues era verdad que sus respectivas razas seguían en guerra y aun tenían que pelear uno contra el otro, fingiendo que se odiaban tanto como se amaban en ese momento.

-¿y si huimos?- inquirió ella sin soltarlo, él le acarició el rostro y negó con la cabeza

-eso no funcionará… nuestros padres son tan poderosos que son considerados deidades… seguramente no hay sitio lo suficientemente lejos y seguro para esconderse de ellos, sé que eventualmente se enterarán de nuestra relación y cuando eso suceda probablemente ambos seremos ejecutados.

-¿y eso no te asusta?

-¿a ti te asusta?- inquirió él a su vez clavando sus ojos en los azules de su amada

-no si eso significa morir a tu lado… sería fantástico si muero y en mi siguiente vida puedo pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti sin temor de ser descubiertos… sin necesidad de esconder mis sentimientos y envejecer juntos, tener una familia…- Meliodas sonrió complacido, lucía tan feliz que Ban y los demás pecados sonrieron con él.

-yo pienso lo mismo- confesó- quizá si ambos morimos juntos podremos ser felices en nuestras próximas vidas sin preocuparnos por ser dioses o demonios… o príncipes, líderes o hijos de deidades… simplemente como cualquiera de las parejas de esta plaza humana…

-te amo, Meliodas- musitó ella

-no tanto como yo te amo, Elizabeth- respondió él antes de besarla nuevamente sin darse cuenta de lo triste y tremendamente lastimero que se escuchaban sus deseos a los ojos y oídos de sus futuros amigos

Cambió la escena nuevamente y esta vez se encontraron en el templo de la diosa Freya donde los dos enamorados se encontraban recostados en el suave pasto cerca del lago conversando animadamente con las manos entrelazadas. Al igual que en el recuerdo anterior lucían relajados y sumergidos en su propio mundo, aquel parecía ser su santuario, su lugar especial donde compartían sus tiempos de intimidad.

Meliodas miraba a Elizabeth con embeleso y cierto deseo en su mirada y ella parecía hacerse la desentendida mientras platicaba con él de su día a día. De pronto él se levantó y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella atrapando sus labios con su propia boca obligándola a callar, ella no se resistió, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y dejó que él comenzara a acariciar su cuerpo con suavidad…

Los pecados apartaron la mirada cuando las caricias y arrumacos empezaron a subir de tono. Ban con un creciente sentimiento de inquietud en el pecho: le gustaba ver a su amigo tan feliz y era evidente que esa princesa lo amaba con locura tanto como Meliodas la amaba a ella, sin embargo había muchas cosas aun, que no entendía… sobre como es que según todo lo que habían visto hasta ese momento les había demostrado que los demonios y diosas no eran inmortales y aun así el Meliodas que ellos conocían era la misma persona que el Meliodas de los recuerdos, es decir: no había muerto o reencarnado como la princesa Elizabeth parecía haber hecho, ¿cómo era eso posible?... se le ocurrían muchas teorías pero la peor… se relacionaba con el recuerdo de una vieja leyenda que había escuchado a su padre adoptivo, Zivago alguna vez… pero no, eso no podía ser… las leyendas solo eran eso: leyendas, cuentos para asustar o para aleccionar chiquillos…

La escena volvió a cambiar y ellos se sintieron aliviados por ello, pues no serían capaces de mirar a su capitán a la cara a sabiendas de que habían hurgado en sus recuerdos íntimos sobre Elizabeth. Diane estaba completamente roja y se cubría el rostro con las manos abochornada y King miraba al piso sin decir nada, parecía haber desconectado sus sentidos del oído y de la vista para no enterarse de lo que ocurría.

La miel y el bochorno se les extinguió al ver la siguiente ráfaga de recuerdos rápidos que mostraban a ambos enamorados en convivencia con sus respectivas razas. Cada uno en su respectivo puesto cumplía con sus deberes y de vez en cuando seguían encontrándose en secreto en el templo. Al parecer Meliodas había hecho un pequeño espacio en su ajetreada jornada para salir a tomar de vez en cuando con su hermano Zeldris, solía tener largas charlas con él de cosas sin sentido, sin embargo nunca tocaban el tema de sus respectivas enamoradas, aunque parecía que deseaban hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Elizabeth pasaba muy poco tiempo con el resto de su raza, no se llevaba muy bien con Ludociel el líder de los arcángeles después de ella. El arcángel siempre se daba sus aires de grandeza y se negaba a escuchar los discursos de pacifismo de la princesa por lo que terminaba exasperándola y haciéndola huir del palacio celestial en busca de Meliodas, quien siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla aunque no estuviera completamente convencido de que los ideales de su amada fueran posibles de realizar.

Muy frecuentemente parecían discutir sobre la guerra y la posibilidad de terminarla pacíficamente. El príncipe demonio insistía en que su raza nunca aceptaría una tregua y le hacía ver que muy probablemente la raza diosa tampoco, muy a su pesar ella terminaba aceptando que él tenía razón, pero no era capaz de descartar sus esperanzas tan fácilmente.

Los pecados se dieron cuenta de que Elizabeth era una persona sumamente gentil, tan gentil o más que Meliodas, pensaba en el sufrimiento ajeno y ella misma sufría solo de imaginar los horrores de la guerra. Odiaba enfrentar a Meliodas en batalla pero no tanto como odiaba que hubiera heridos mientras ella estaba presente. Su gentileza era tal que incluso comenzó a sanar a sus enemigos en el frente de batalla. Él frecuentemente la regañaba diciéndole que era una guerra y que no podían evitar sacrificios al haberla, ya que se ponía en peligro así misma para cumplir esa tarea que nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacer. Elizabeth siempre decía que como víctimas de guerra no podía dejar a nadie solo y a Meliodas esa actitud le admiraba tanto como le exasperaba.

-recuerda que gracias a que no puedo abandonar a alguien en necesidad, tú estás vivo y pudimos tener un nosotros- decía ella con frecuencia, siempre sonriendo de manera angelical. Él se quedaba sin armas ante aquello.

-¡no todos los demonios son como yo, Elizabeth, a todos se nos educa para ser crueles y sin sentimientos, no esperes gratitud de ningún otro mandamiento…!

-y a pesar de que tu debías ser el más cruel de todos eres el más gentil de ellos- replicaba ella alborotándole el cabello con afecto.

-yo solo soy así por mis sentimientos de afecto hacia ti

-se nota que no te conoces a ti mismo, amor, bueno, ciertamente siempre me ha hecho feliz saber que soy la única que siempre supo que tú no eres el monstruo cruel y sin sentimientos, que todo el mundo se esforzaba en ver en ti. Yo siempre supe que no eras así, incluso antes de que decidiera salvar tu vida y cuidar de ti en aquella cueva. Simplemente nunca habías conocido a alguien fuera del mundo demoniaco que fuera amable contigo, ¿me equivoco?- él no respondió, la miraba con cierta severidad

-me preocupa que alguien pueda hacerte daño… yo no puedo mostrar simpatía por ti cuando nos vemos en el frente y lo sabes… si algo te pasara, Elizabeth yo…

-¿te preocupa la maldición de tu raza?- inquirió ella refiriéndose a la canción que vaticinaba que los demonios solo podían amar a una persona en su vida. Él negó con la cabeza

-solo temo por tu vida… mi padre te quiere ver muerta.

-por eso debemos detener esta guerra… por favor, Meliodas ayúdame a terminarla…

-no es tan fácil y lo sabes…

Pero poco a poco el demonio se convencía de que quizá ella tenía razón y debían detener el conflicto entre ambas razas… era un pensamiento que crecía junto con los deseos que tenía de tener una vida sencilla y feliz al lado de su amada, sin tener que esconder más sus sentimientos por ella como si fuera algo sucio e impuro.

Fue entonces cuando Elizabeth dijo algo que Meliodas consideró viable aunque fuera un poco: conseguir una alianza con la raza Hada y la raza gigante para hacer que la raza diosa y la raza demoniaca dejaran de pelear, quizá con un poco de suerte los humanos también se unirían a la causa y aun cuando las dos razas oponentes fueran las más poderosas de las cinco existentes, con una unión de esa magnitud no les quedaría más que someterse y firmar un acuerdo de paz.

Sin embargo eso implicaba también que ambos príncipes debían traicionar a sus propios reinos, deshacer sus lazos con ellos y volverse enemigos de sus propios camaradas. Como fuera el caso… no iba a ser un trabajo sencillo y lo que más parecía temer Meliodas era la reacción que tendrían la deidad suprema y el rey demonio… era algo que no podían siquiera llegar a imaginar…

Pero evidentemente el destino no iba a permitir que ambos siguieran dudando por tanto tiempo, Elizabeth empezó a reunirse con Gloxinia y Drole para compartir sus ideales e intentar convencerlos y Meliodas los acompañaba de vez en cuando, aunque sin participar demasiado. El rey hada y el Rey gigante escuchaban a la princesa diosa mirando al demonio con cierto recelo, desconfiando de su presencia como era de esperar, pues ellos no comprendían la relación que ambos príncipes tenían.

-¿y está segura que puede confiar en él, princesa?- insistía Drole, en otro recuerdo, mirando al silencioso Meliodas que custodiaba la puerta sin prestar mucha atención a las miradas de desconfianza de los líderes hada y gigante- ¿sabe quién es, no es así?

Por toda respuesta ella se acercó a su amado, que estaba recargado en la puerta de la habitación de la posada gigante, donde se habían reunido secretamente; le tomó de la mano sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y lo besó frente a ambos reyes dejándolos con la boca abierta.

-¡claro que sé quién es!- dijo ella tras ese simple acto, Meliodas la miró parpadeando sorprendido pues también a él lo había tomado de improviso- lo sé mejor que ustedes o que nadie más ¡él es mi compañero, mi amor!... ¿comprenden ahora porque deseo terminar esta guerra absurda, Gloxinia, Drole?... lo único que deseo es ser capaz de llevar una vida pacífica al lado de Meliodas, pero eso no será posible hasta que las Diosas y los demonios dejen de verse como enemigos…

"Ustedes también deben desear la paz, ¿no es así? Ambos han sufrido pérdidas invaluables a lo largo de este absurdo conflicto… estoy segura de que ambos comprenden mi sentir… ya estoy cansada de ver a mis amigos y a mi familia morir día a día en batalla y no puedo soportar tampoco el tener que luchar contra el amor de mi vida, solo porque mi clan lo considera una amenaza… "

"Lo único que ocurrirá si seguimos peleando entre nosotros de esta manera es que terminaremos destruyéndonos unos a los otros. El daño será irreparable para las cinco razas y yo pienso que ya es momento de parar."

-la comprendo- confirmó Gloxinia- pero usted… ¿sabe lo que implica lo que nos está pidiendo, especialmente para usted, princesa?

-por supuesto- confirmó ella- eso significa que dejaré al clan de las diosas para unirme a ustedes. Es un precio muy pequeño a pagar por cumplir mi deseo.

-¿y tú?- interrogó Drole mirando a Meliodas- ¿los sentimientos de la princesa son correspondidos?, ¿tú también estás dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias?

-yo no estoy seguro de que funcione- respondió el príncipe demonio con voz tranquila y relajada.

El hada y el gigante lo miraron sorprendidos, nunca había hablado en esas reuniones pero los dos se lo habían topado en el campo de batalla y su voz, su actitud y su presencia eran mucho más pesadas, amenazadoras y agresivas que en ese momento. Aquel Meliodas no era el que ellos conocían, no era el líder de los diez mandamientos, parecía incluso amistoso y al igual que los pecados capitales, los dos reyes presentes lo notaron de inmediato tanto que se quedaron sin habla por un buen rato.

-pero no puedo dejar sola a Elizabeth- resolvió el rubio mirando a ambos sin sorprenderse de su reacción- si ella está dispuesta a correr el riesgo yo estaré ahí para protegerla, eso es todo.

-¿eso significa que estás dispuesto a abandonar a tu raza también?- le preguntó Gloxinia con cierta incredulidad- ¿tú el que todo el mundo dice será el próximo rey demonio?, ¿el principal causante de que la raza demonio tenga la delantera en este momento en la batalla?, permíteme dudarlo… ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos enfrentado en batalla hasta ahora?, no me cabe duda de que amas pelear, cada vez que te apareces en el frente es evidente que te encuentras en tu elemento… nunca pensé que fueras la clase de demonio que buscaría un acuerdo de paz, Meliodas.

-pues ya somos dos- replicó él, con una risita divertida- yo tampoco pensé ser esa clase de demonio pero esto es lo que hay: Amo tanto a Elizabeth que no soportaría perderla. Aún si eso significa poner a los diez mandamientos en mi contra, pienso apoyarla hasta las últimas consecuencias.

"Y me disculparán sus majestades, pero la cuestión aquí no es si nosotros dos queremos hacer esto, creo que ustedes debieron entender que ninguno de los dos habría venido a esta reunión, arriesgándonos a que nuestra relación se descubra, sin estar conscientes de las consecuencias y los riesgos que esto conlleva."

-Meliodas y yo estamos conscientes de que las diosas y los demonios nos repudiarán… lo sabemos desde el momento en que nos enamoramos- completó Elizabeth con un dejo de amargura en su voz- ambos asumimos hace mucho tiempo que siendo quienes somos no seremos capaces de estar juntos sin traicionar a nuestras razas y hemos aceptado ese destino mucho antes de decidir venir ante ustedes…

"Meliodas y yo hemos discutido esto muchas veces… él aún no está del todo convencido de que sea lo correcto pero yo pienso que vale la pena correr el riesgo…

"Sé que nuestra petición es egoísta, pero queremos que nos ayuden… por favor: esta guerra debe terminar."

Su determinación provocó un silencio largo e incómodo entre los cuatro, Gloxinia no paraba de mirar a Meliodas con curiosidad y Drole aun parecía desconfiar de él. Sin embargo ambos notaron que los dos príncipes no se soltaron la mano, se aferraban uno al otro como si no hubiera un mañana y Meliodas no usaba su poder demoniaco a propósito, con el fin de evitar que ellos confundieran sus intenciones y provocaran que las hostilidades subieran impidiendo así que los esfuerzos de Elizabeth se perdieran.

La actitud del demonio los desconcertaba, para ser aquella una reunión de la que no estaba del todo convencido parecía realmente determinado a ser de ayuda a su amada… su devoción hacia Elizabeth parecía ser realmente fuerte y digna de elogio.

-pero ¿cómo rayos terminaron así?- inquirió Gloxinia con curiosidad, acercándose a Meliodas y picándole la mejilla con un dedo para comprobar que no entraría en estado berserker, el rubio simplemente le miró inexpresivamente y dejó que el rey hada tocara su rostro sin muestras de enfado- ¿qué diablos le hiciste al príncipe demonio, princesa?, ¿A dónde se fue todas su aura maligna y su ira mal contenida? ¿y que son esas mejillas tan rosadas y esos ojos verdes tan inocentes y tiernos…?, ¿de verdad eres Meliodas, el príncipe demonio?

-lo soy- confirmó él indiferentemente, aunque levantó el brazo derecho a la altura del rostro del hada y lo golpeó con un dedo en la frente, con la suficiente fuerza para enviarlo a volar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

Drole hizo ademán de atacar pero al ver que Gloxinia se levantaba sin esfuerzo de su posición estrellada se relajó un poco. Parecía que el demonio solo había respondido a las burlas del rey hada con un uso mínimo de la violencia. Elizabeth, quien también había estado un poco preocupada sonrió cuando Gloxinia echó a reír a mandíbula batiente, completamente divertido con la situación.

-¡me agradas, demonio!- concluyó el rey hada acercándose de nuevo a él y palmeándole la espalda- definitivamente esta nueva versión tuya es mucho más simpática que el gruñón e intimidante príncipe demonio y líder de los Diez Mandamientos.

-él siempre ha sido así- replicó ella- solo no podía demostrarlo, ¿verdad, Meliodas?

-sinceramente no tengo idea- respondió él sin inmutarse- pero no vinimos a hablar sobre si he o no cambiado, Elizabeth… con esta ya van cinco veces que acceden a estas reuniones pero aun no han tomado una decisión, Drole, Gloxinia…

-no es una decisión sencilla, jóvenes príncipes… nos están pidiendo luchar contra las dos razas más poderosas…- argumentó el rey gigante con tranquilidad- aunque mi raza ama la pelea y siempre busca oponentes más poderosos, me temo que esta vez sería demasiado.

-lucharán contra las razas más fuertes pero con los más fuertes de ambos bandos peleando de tu lado- apuntó el rubio con cierta severidad

-con los dos hijos de los dos más poderosos de ambos bandos- corrigió Gloxinia- por supuesto, princesa Elizabeth, Príncipe Meliodas, sus habilidades y poderes son muy superiores a los de la mayoría de sus respectivas razas pero eso no nos protegerá de sus padres; ustedes dicen estar conscientes de eso y a mí me parece que buscan realizar un doble suicidio.

Elizabeth agachó la cabeza con un sentimiento de derrota creciendo en su pecho: ellos nunca aceptarían su propuesta estando de por medio la ira del rey demonio y la deidad suprema.

-¡Vaya par de reyes cobardes!- replicó Meliodas

-llámanos como quieras, pequeñín pero sabes mejor que nadie que tenemos razón- insistió Gloxinia alborotándole el cabello rubio- si uno de ellos estuviera de nuestra parte entonces las cosas serían diferentes pero estar contra ambos, como dije es prácticamente un suicidio.

-en ese caso perdemos nuestro tiempo- dijo el príncipe demonio tomando de nuevo la mano de su amada y subiéndole la capucha ya que ella estaba tan contrariada que no parecía tener intenciones de moverse- nos vamos, Elizabeth… si permanecemos mucho tiempo en este lugar levantaremos sospechas.- se giró a ver a los dos monarcas y con una inclinación de la cabeza les dijo- gracias por su tiempo

El siguiente recuerdo se apareció de manera abrupta y el panorama que se les pintaba en él les cortó la respiración: Estaban en los límites del bosque en el que el príncipe demonio había sido envenenado… Meliodas estaba de pie junto a los cadáveres de dos demonios… los dos miembros de los diez mandamientos que habían sido reemplazados por Gloxinia y Drole en el futuro.

Elizabeth miraba a su amado con el rostro inundado de lágrimas, parecía que aquellos dos los habían descubierto y habían intentado atacarla, a juzgar por las plumas heridas de sus hermosas alas blancas que ahora estaban salpicadas de rojo de la sangre de los dos demonios. Meliodas portaba en su rostro su marca demoniaca junto con una expresión de odio y de temor que solo le habían visto cuando Elizabeth era puesta en peligro en el futuro. Sus manos y su espada bañadas en sangre temblaban ante la visión que se presentaba ante él.

-¿estás bien?- inquirió él en voz baja sin mirar a su diosa a la cara, como si esperara que ella lo repudiara después de ver su violenta reacción.

-¡no te preocupes por mi… Meliodas tú…!

-¡no iba a permitir que te hiriesen!- le cortó él bajando su alabarda y dejándola caer al piso con manos temblorosas.

-¡pero has matado a tus subordinados!

-no importa… hace tiempo que planeaba dejar ese grupo- replicó él sonriéndole para tranquilizarla- solo son un grupo de violentos incorregibles… nunca me he llevado muy bien con ellos.

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro con angustia y después corrió a abrazarlo de manera comprensiva, embarrándose más de sangre al entrar en contacto con la piel manchada de su amado demonio que seguía temblando ligeramente por la impresión de lo que acababa de hacer. Meliodas la miró algo sorprendido cuando ella le acarició la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo…

-nunca te dejaré… ¿lo sabes?, te amo tanto que te seguiría al fin del mundo, si desearas intentar huir yo iría contigo y si prefirieras aceptar el castigo por el pecado que te obligué a cometer lo tomaré contigo… yo siempre seré tu aliada, Meliodas, incluso si te conviertes en el rey demonio e incluso si toda tu raza se pone en tu contra yo siempre estaré contigo… tú te has convertido en mi todo…

-Elizabeth…- susurró él conmovido, le tomó la cara con su mano y le dijo- huir no servirá, en lugar de eso luchemos juntos por terminar esta estúpida guerra… tú dime que hacer… yo soy quien te seguirá aunque eso signifique traicionar a mi clan… aun si te convirtieras en la misma deidad suprema yo siempre seré tu aliado y te protegeré sin importar lo que tenga que sacrificar para mantenerte a salvo.

-te amo

-yo también te amo…- respondió él besándola con cierta desesperación…

La escena volvió a desvanecerse y se vio a Meliodas una vez más, esta vez reunido en un punto oculto del mundo demoniaco junto a Zeldris. Ambos hermanos se encontraban discutiendo acaloradamente, el joven demonio miraba a su hermano con un dejo de decepción en los ojos y Meliodas parecía dispuesto a convencerlo.

-¿pero por qué?- inquirió el pelinegro con vehemencia- ¿por qué, hermano?, ¡incluso has asesinado a tus compañeros…!

-porque la amo, Zeldris

-¡es una diosa!

-y por eso es que voy a dejar el clan, nuestro padre nunca aceptará que ella y yo estemos juntos porque es una diosa y el apóstol de los dioses, pero yo no puedo vivir sin ella…

-hermano… por favor, sé que no lo dices enserio… ¿qué pasara conmigo entonces? ¿qué pasará con el clan?

-ven conmigo, Zel- resolvió el rubio con tranquilidad- trae a Gelda y vámonos de este lugar, sé que tú, entre todos los demás comprendes mejor mis razones. Antes vivía únicamente para complacer los caprichos del Rey Demonio, pero Elizabeth me ha enseñado que puedo tener una razón propia para desear vivir…

"Ella no es como los del resto de su raza, no odia a la raza de los demonios… lo único que ella busca es que dejemos de pelear entre razas y eso es lo que espero que me ayudes a lograr. Si alcanzamos ese objetivo tú y Gelda también serán capaces de vivir felices juntos… sé que eso es todo lo que deseas porque eso es lo que yo quiero también…

Zeldris bajó la cabeza, parecía pensar con detenimiento lo que su hermano trataba de decir, sin embargo algo parecía detenerlo. Al final exclamó…

-¡no!- replicó Zeldris- ¡si quieres dejar a tu clan y tu familia por seguir a una diosa, adelante pero ten en cuenta que de ahora en adelante seremos enemigos!

Meliodas no respondió, parecía algo afectado por su respuesta sin embargo no iba a flaquear más en su decisión… se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo salir de él un pequeño orbe oscuro que le entregó a su hermano sin pronunciar más palabras. Completamente resignado al destino que había elegido.

-esto es…- exclamó el joven demonio tomando el orbe con su mano completamente impertérrito

-el mandamiento del amor- respondió él- te lo entrego, busquen un mejor usuario… esta será nuestra despedida… de verdad espero que nuestros caminos no se vuelvan a cruzar, porque si eso sucede, Zel, aun tú siendo mi hermano, si intentas lastimar a Elizabeth tendré que matarte.

Dio un paso atrás con intenciones de irse y al instante los seis mandamientos restantes aparecieron rodeándolo en actitud amenazadora. Él los miró con indolencia, pasando la mirada de uno a otro sin temor alguno. Al parecer habían estado vigilando y esperando el momento idóneo para aparecer. Zeldris parecía muy sorprendido también lo cual probaba que no había sido él quien había tendido la emboscada

-¡a ver, a ver, a ver! ¿se atreven a bloquearme el paso?- preguntó Meliodas sonriendo ante la situación- seguramente no pensarán hacerme su enemigo ahora, ¿o sí?

-te volviste nuestro enemigo desde que decidiste traicionarnos…- replicó Derieri- ¡y por una asquerosa diosa… existiendo tantas buenas mujeres demonio, tú te vas por una diosa… eso es incomprensible!

-por supuesto que te parece incomprensible- le dijo él- porque tú aun no sabes lo que es el amor… no somos capaces de escoger a quien amar por su raza, Derieri pero, claro… tratar de explicarles eso sería inútil.

-te ves muy tranquilo… nosotros conocemos muy bien tu fuerza, príncipe Meliodas, pero por más poderoso que seas no podrás contra nosotros siete…- argumentó Monspiet- tenemos que detenerte antes de que completes tu traición así que ríndete, ¡no nos obligues a levantar nuestras manos en tu contra!

-¿de verdad tienen las agallas suficientes como para desafiarme?- se asombró el rubio invocando su marca demoniaca para intimidarlos

Ellos parecieron retroceder un poco ante su muestra de poder, sin embargo le hicieron frente dispuestos a enfrentar las consecuencias de desafiarlo. Meliodas estaba haciendo un trabajo impresionante enfrentándolos a todos a la vez, a pesar de que le superaban en número, era evidente que su nivel era muy superior al del resto del grupo. Sabía cómo controlarlos a modo que podía enfrentarse uno a uno con ellos en orden.

Los pecados capitales recordaron como su capitán había hecho algo parecido la vez que Estarossa lo había matado hacía un mes. Era evidente que como líder, Meliodas sabía a la perfección como peleaba cada uno de los mandamientos y como era más fácil someterlos y teniendo su poder demoniaco intacto, parecía ser simplemente imparable.

Los diez mandamientos hacían esfuerzos descomunales para mantenerlo a raya pero Meliodas era simplemente superior, ni siquiera necesitaba hacer uso de su enorme alabarda; aunque su estamina pareció tener un límite después de un rato. El único que no parecía tener intenciones de luchar era Zeldris que se había quedado quieto en su sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar, observando como sus compañeros demonios combatían a su hermano mayor, al que tanto había admirado…

Cuando su energía estaba comenzando a agotarse, el rubio lanzó un contraataque de uno de los hechizos de Monspiet y aprovechó el choque de onda para intentar escapar, pero Galand se interpuso en su camino y le plantó cara. En ese instante una luz blanca cayó del cielo y explotó donde se encontraban tres de los diez mandamientos: Melascula, Galand y Grayroad se vieron completamente envueltos en la luz cegadora del "arc". El resto del grupo se giró a ver a la causante de aquel ataque sorpresa, justo para ver como Elizabeth aterrizaba suavemente frente a su amado en una actitud protectora.

-¡vete, no necesito que estés aquí, debo aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos!- le reprochó Meliodas de inmediato intentando apartarla

-¡de ninguna manera!, prometí que cargaría el pecado que cometiste por mi bien junto a ti y eso voy a hacer- exclamó ella sonriéndole antes de mirar de nuevo a los mandamientos- ¡Meliodas no está solo, si quieren castigarlo por su traición tendrán que pasar también sobre mi cadáver!

Aquello les puso un alto por completo… su exlíder les había estado costando mucho trabajo, aun no agotaba completamente sus recursos y en ese momento Elizabeth comenzó a usar sus poderes para restaurar la energía de su amado: no podrían contra los dos juntos… los demonios odiaron admitirlo pero aquel era un duo de temer…

-¡basta!- exclamó Zeldris de pronto saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ¡no importa cuantas vidas tengamos en este momento ninguno de nosotros es rival para mi hermano!, ¡mucho menos seremos capaces de enfrentar a la "Apóstol de las diosas"!

-pero, Zeldris… ¡no podemos dejar a un traidor como él escapar!- replicó Melascula

-yo mismo me encargaré de castigarlo cuando llegue el momento- dijo apretando los dientes- por ahora comprendamos nuestra derrota y retirémonos- miró a Elizabeth y le dijo- ¡tú has hecho un movimiento muy inteligente, Diosa… pero juro que lo pagarás caro!

El recuerdo terminó y ellos empezaron a sentirse cada vez más inquietos. King estaba muy avergonzado de si mismo de haber dudado de las intenciones de su capitán en el pasado: por amor…, aun siendo el príncipe demonio y el más admirado de ellos había traicionado a su raza, sabiendo que no tendría cabida en ningún lugar, solo por amor a una persona… debía ser un amor realmente sólido, por supuesto, pero… tener el valor de ponerse contra el mundo por el bien de un solo ser era algo… realmente admirable… sobre todo cuando ambos sabían que su relación sería prohibida incluso si traicionaban a sus razas…

Esta vez regresaron a la memoria de Elizabeth que se encontraba en el mundo celestial discutiendo con Ludociel… los cuatro pecados se sintieron como en un deja vu, pues parecía que estaban discutiendo lo mismo que Zeldris y Meliodas habían estado hablando en el recuerdo anterior. El líder de los arcángeles sin embargo más que consternado parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock…

-¿escuchaste lo que te dije, Ludociel?- preguntó la princesa cruzándose de brazos al ver la expresión ausente del arcángel- ¡te digo que no me casaré con Mael!, ¡incluso si mi madre lo ordena de ese modo esta vez no pienso ceder, no me importa si decide ejecutarme por eso…! Yo amo a Meliodas, ¿entiendes? Y él acaba de traicionar a su raza por mi bien así que esta es mi despedida…

-¿su despedida, princesa?- inquirió el arcángel recuperando de pronto la voz

-si: sé que nuestra raza nunca aceptará que yo me case con Meliodas así que solo he venido a explicarte las razones por las que me marcharé, ya que no quiero que pienses que él me ha obligado…

-¡usted no puede…

-¡intenta detenerme, si es que puedes!- le desafió ella con fiereza

-¡espere, princesa, sabe que su madre…

-¡mi madre no me preocupa…!- le cortó ella dando la media vuelta.

Ludociel se mordió el labio, parecía estar pensando algo que le resultaba un poco complicado… casi podían ver como su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar a toda velocidad. Al final extendió sus alas y se posó frente a Elizabeth deteniendo su marcha. Ella se apresuró a sacar su espada de la cintura y apuntar con ella al arcángel en actitud resuelta y desafiante.

-¡apártate!

-¡no hasta que usted me escuche!

-¡no pienso escuchar nada que tengas que decir!

-¿incluso si es algo que puede evitar que ustedes dos vivan como marginados el resto de su existencia?- inquirió él con tono malicioso.

Eso fue suficiente para capturar su atención y el arcángel lució bastante complacido por ello.

-no me agrada nada ese maldito demonio… y me siento tremendamente ofendido de que usted prefiera a un ser tan bajo en lugar de mi hermano, que es el más poderoso de los arcángeles… pero no puedo simplemente dejar pasar esta gran oportunidad…

-¿a qué te refieres?- inquirió ella entrecerrando los ojos

-Meliodas dejó a su clan por lo que los diez mandamientos están actualmente sin líder, lo qué es más: si es verdad que ustedes dos están enamorados eso quiere decir que Meliodas es aliado suyo en este momento… entonces… convénzalo de que se una a nosotros…

-¡estás enfermo!, ¿quieres que él se enfrente a su propia gente por nuestro bien?

-¡usted siempre está hablando de la importancia de terminar con la guerra!, ¡pues esta es su oportunidad, princesa: con Meliodas de nuestra parte seremos capaces de someter al clan demonio, una vez nuestro equilibrio se rompa entonces un bando resultará ganador y la guerra terminará!

-¡nunca me atrevería a llegar a un desenlace que cause tanto daño al hombre que amo!- espetó ella con desprecio.

-¡él es un demonio, no sabe de sentimientos… incluso mató a sus propios subordinados con sus manos!

-¡los mató porque no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, ellos intentaron matarnos, Meliodas lo único que hizo fue defendernos a ambos!- replicó la princesa sintiéndose asqueada de pronto de su compañero de armas.

Quizá fuera por esa absurda idea que las diosas tenían de que los demonios no tenían sentimientos o quizá fuera también porque Ludociel no había sentido el cuerpo de Meliodas temblar después de haber matado a sus compañeros, pero a ella le desesperaba que ningún miembro de su raza pudiera ver a su amado como lo que era. Aquello… aquello excedía por mucho los límites de lo aceptable… se sentía sucia, avergonzada de si misma por pertenecer al mismo clan que ese hombre…

-¡no se engañe, princesa, ese monstruo solo sabe usar la violencia para salir de sus dificultades!

-¡el único monstruo que siempre he visto eres tú!- le espetó ella con profundo desagrado- los demonios hasta ahora han peleado en nuestra contra pero ninguno ha usado trucos sucios para ganar como tú!, ¡ninguno ha imbuido flechas con veneno y disparado a traición, ninguno ha atacado villas diosas civiles durante la noche!... ¡y Meliodas jamás consentiría en utilizarme para pelear contra ustedes si yo hubiera decidido irme del mundo celestial en su lugar!

Ludociel se irguió en toda su estatura con dignidad al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo Elizabeth no se amedrentó, siguió mirándolo desafiantemente, dispuesta a marcharse antes de que siguiera soltando su veneno…

-¿entonces está dispuesta a condenar a su "amado" demonio a una vida de marginación? Aun si no se uniera a nosotros, Meliodas ya es perseguido por sus congéneres. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que el rey demonio encuentre un sustituto para él y en cuanto eso ocurra los diez mandamientos los atacarán hasta que puedan verlos muertos a ambos.

"No les robaré méritos diciendo que no es posible que ambos se enfrenten a los diez y los mantengan a raya un buen tiempo, incluso dudo que quien sea elegido como el próximo líder de ese grupo de bárbaros, alcance el mismo nivel de ese "príncipe". Reconozco su fuerza, princesa, no por nada es la hija de nuestra reina y él por supuesto siempre ha sido formidable, tanto para infundirnos terror durante todo este tiempo. Sin embargo si usted decide marcharse con él en este momento y abandonar a la raza diosa no solo lidiarán con el clan demonio: yo mismo me encargaré de que los cuatro arcángeles los persigan sin descanso hasta no ver sus cadáveres a mis pies y estoy seguro de que su madre aprobará mi decisión cuando se entere de que ha estado jugando a los enamorados con un vil demonio pro quien sabe cuánto tiempo"

"La decisión está en sus manos: sabe qué en otras circunstancias, aceptar la ayuda de un demonio nunca saldría de mi boca pero es cierto que "su alteza" Meliodas traicionó a su raza, si ya rompió lazos con ellos, no veo razón para que no quiera unirse a nosotros y servirnos de herramienta en la guerra. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro: usted logrará mantenerlo protegido de su propia gente y terminar la guerra santa que tanto la aflige y nuestra raza logrará erigirse como la más poderosa, más que esa bola de salvajes a quien usted defiende tanto"

Elizabeth temblaba de rabia, sabía que Ludociel tenía razón… ya lo habían contemplado tantas veces que resultaba previsible, sin embargo no quería obligar a Meliodas a cometer un pecado como ese… el siquiera tener que plantearlo le causaba repulsión, pero era evidente que si quería que él sobreviviera… que ambos sobrevivieran…

El recuerdo terminó y los pecados tenían los dientes apretados llenos de rabia, aquel comportamiento de un arcángel les parecía simplemente repulsivo. King y Diane comprendieron muchísimas cosas de los eventos que ellos habían presenciado en su reciente viaje al pasado y al hacerlo desearon tomar a Ludociel por el cuello y estrangularlo hasta la muerte, lástima que aquello solo era un recuerdo…

Cuando el nuevo recuerdo empezó se encontraban en la cueva que había sido el escenario de las primeras escenas que habían presenciado. Meliodas estaba sentado contra la pared de aquel lugar con la cabeza reposando en la fría piedra, mirando al techo. Elizabeth sentada a su lado con las rodillas abrazadas y el rostro recargado entre sus piernas mirando al piso, su largo cabello le cubría el rostro sin embargo se podía advertir que ambos acababan de tener una conversación agotadora…

El silencio reinaba en el lugar como un fantasma interponiéndose entre los dos enamorados, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo en un buen rato y los pecados capitales comprendieron que acababan de hablar de la propuesta de Ludociel… Al final fue Elizabeth quien rompió aquella quietud…

-no tienes que hacerlo… simplemente larguémonos de aquí… viajemos a otro continente…

-lo haré- le interrumpió él con voz potente, aunque cargada de amargura. Ella lo miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¿entiendes lo que él quiere que hagas, Meliodas?

-lo entiendo- respondió él sin mirarla. Cerrando los ojos como si eso fuera a hacer que el peso de su decisión disminuyera un poco- pero es lo que debo hacer si quiero protegerte… en este momento ellos ya no me consideran su camarada o parte de su familia… y tú lo eres todo para mí. Si tu madre y Ludociel te dan una oportunidad de conservar tu posición como la princesa diosa a cambio de tenerme como herramienta… simplemente dejaré que me usen…

-¡no puedes hablar enserio!

-¡lo digo enserio!- insistió él- porque no soportaré ser el causante de que lleves una vida de marginación y peligro constante… además, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Gloxinia?, las hadas y los gigantes no aceptarán enfrentarse contra la deidad suprema y el rey demonio juntos… pero si fuera contra uno solo entonces…

-¿entonces, quieres que unamos fuerzas con las otras razas para combatir a la tuya?, ¿pretendes que acepte que nos erijamos contra tu propio padre?

-mi padre solo ve en mi a una herramienta- respondió él mirándola por primera vez- pasar de ser una herramienta de la raza demonio a ser una herramienta de la raza diosa no es… no creo que exista gran cambio…-

Elizabeth sintió sus ojos humedecer de pronto ante aquella comparación. Sabía que él solo decía eso para hacerla sentir mejor con la situación, aunque fuera verdad que el Rey Demonio no fuera el mejor padre, sabía que por lo menos Meliodas sentía apego hacia su hermano Zeldris ya que a menudo le hablaba sobre él con orgullo…

-la existe y lo sabes… Meliodas… tú… sientes afecto por tus compañeros, ¿no es así?

-no realmente- mintió él- solo eran mis subordinados, nunca tuve ningún apego hacia ninguno de ellos… nuestra raza no es así de sentimental, Elizabeth…

-¡no me mientas, yo vi como temblabas cuando mataste a esos dos…es evidente que te afectó tener que…! ¡No pienso permitir que te lastimes a ti mismo al obligarte a matar a tus propios congéneres!

-¡esa es una carga que acepté que llevaría desde el momento en que acepté mis sentimientos por ti… y lo sabes!

-¡no, ambos habíamos aceptado que el único modo de estar juntos era abandonando ambas razas!- argumentó la diosa- ¡nunca consideré la posibilidad de unirnos contra una sola de ellas, eso sería demasiado cruel e injusto para cualquiera de los dos!

-eres demasiado buena…- dijo él tomando su hermoso rostro con sus pequeñas manos y secando las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr de sus ojos al imaginarse lo horrible del futuro que le esperaba a su amado- y también demasiado ingenua… la única mujer que conozco que sería capaz de salvar a su peor enemigo de la muerte para después enamorarse de él… tú corazón es tan grande que simplemente no puedes ver que el sufrimiento es algo que no se puede evitar… en este mundo hay que hacer sacrificios para obtener recompensas, especialmente cuando esperamos una recompensa como la que ambos deseamos obtener, en nuestra situación.

-¡Meliodas… por favor… no te obligues a hacer algo que no quieres… sé que incluso si saliéramos victoriosos de esto nunca vivirías en paz…!

-viviré en paz si soy capaz de estar a tu lado cuando esto termine- resolvió él- porque tú eres mi todo…

-no…- la calló besándola, transmitiendo en ese acto su completa resolución.

Ella simplemente correspondió al gesto dejando que las lágrimas salieran sin gobierno de sus hermosos ojos con runas. Meliodas le acarició el cabello con ternura, intentando calmar la ansiedad y la preocupación de su amada, creía que aquello era lo correcto, que incluso si se veía obligado a masacrar a su propia gente… por ella, por su felicidad y su amor podría soportar cualquier cosa, cualquier remordimiento o sentimiento de culpa.

La escena terminó dejando a los pecados con los ojos bañados en lágrimas tan solo de imaginarse el tremendo sufrimiento que su amigo habría atravesado en esos momentos y admirados de su valor y su fuerza de voluntad para defender su amor. Los siguientes recuerdos les mostraron la creación de estigma, la alianza de la raza diosa con el resto de las razas y a Meliodas viéndose obligado a combatir a los suyos en contra de su voluntad.

Generalmente no lo demostraba, pero era evidente que era atormentado por la culpa cada vez que se encontraba con su hermano o los mandamientos en el campo de batalla. Aun así, cumplía su rol con entereza, siempre con Elizabeth a su lado, apoyándolo y dándole fuerza.

La convivencia con el resto del grupo, sin embargo, era dolorosa y difícil: ninguna de las otras cuatro razas lo aceptaban de verdad, por lo menos no al inicio… todos siempre los veían con desprecio y con temor, como si pudiera saltar a cortar sus cuellos en cualquier momento.

Pero Meliodas no daba muestras de debilidad, nunca flaqueó y se amedrentó cuando varios intentaron asesinarlo o atacarlo por la espalda por ser un demonio. Él simplemente sonreía y cumplía su deber con eficiencia, sin prestarle atención a los comentarios insidiosos y los malos tratos, confiando solo en su amada diosa que armaba planes detrás de Ludociel para terminar con la guerra sin seguir lastimando a los demonios, que cada vez perdían más terreno debido a la diferencia de poderes y de números.

Poco a poco, Meliodas fue ganándose la confianza de algunos de los miembros de las demás razas gracias a su carácter despreocupado y su sonrisa confiada. Drole y Gloxinia estaban entre ellos, los dos reyes lograron ver de inmediato que el príncipe demonio era amable y gentil y que su determinación para ayudar a terminar la guerra era tan real como había dicho que era la primera vez que habían hablado con él de modo que terminaron haciendo el equipo más poderoso de estigma junto con los dos príncipes.

La guerra se ponía cada vez más cruda, Ludociel usaba cada vez más trucos sucios y rastreros en su afán de ganar terreno y los dos enamorados tenían que pararle los pies con frecuencia cuando pretendía utilizar inocentes para sus planes de dominio. El arcángel tenía por bien mandar a Meliodas a pelear al frente cuando la situación era desfavorable para ellos, seguramente con la esperanza de que el rubio terminara muerto por sus propios congéneres en algún punto, para que Elizabeth dejara de pensar en él y pudiera contraer matrimonio con Mael… un personaje que solo habían escuchado mencionar pero que no había aparecido en todo ese tiempo, en ninguno de los recuerdos, ni siquiera en los que se mostraban a los demás arcángeles.

Meliodas sin embargo era excepcional y no le daba esa satisfacción, siempre regresaba victorioso de las encomiendas y se ganaba el respeto y la admiración de las razas hada y gigante lo cual hacía que el arcángel le tuviera cada vez más aversión, debido al evidente carisma natural que el príncipe demonio poseía.

Pronto llegaron al recuerdo que Diane y King habían visto desde la perspectiva de Gloxinia y de Drole, el cual representaba parte del final de la guerra santa. Ban se sintió asqueado al ver como Ludociel había secuestrado a niños y ancianos demonio para utilizarlos como rehenes en contra de los diez mandamientos y se admiró de ver como Elizabeth le hacía frente y entre ella y Meliodas salvaban la vida de Derieri y Monspiet, demostrando así que no era su intención lastimarlos…

Pero el recuerdo dio un giro inesperado a lo que la gigante y el hada habían visto en su momento: ya que ellos habían visto la parte de la historia desde los ojos de Drole y Gloxinia y en ese momento eran Meliodas y Elizabeth los únicos protagonistas…

Ambos enamorados habían vuelto al campo de batalla para salvar al resto de los rehenes y se estaban enfrentado formidablemente a las diosas lideradas por Ludociel. Espalda contra espalda ambos unían sus poderes para combatir al líder de los arcángeles y lograron liberar a algunos de los demonios que habían sido capturados por la raza diosa.

Los diez mandamientos se habían dispersado y a su alrededor los miembros de estigma peleaban contra el ejército demonio sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en el centro de la batalla con los que eran sus líderes. Aquello era una hecatombe monumental, la confusión que reinaba era tal que algunos estaban perdiendo la visión de quienes eran sus aliados y quienes sus enemigos. Drole y Gloxinia estaban separados del grupo, ambos enfrentando sus propias pruebas y los clanes Hada y Gigante estaban momentáneamente sin un líder directo que les dijera que hacer…

En medio de toda aquella confusión, la tragedia se cernió sobre los dos príncipes de una manera tan contundente que hasta los pecados capitales no tuvieron ninguna duda de que algo muy desagradable estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Hubo un instante en que la luz del cielo pareció apagarse casi por completo y frente a los dos enamorados apareció la terrible figura que los pecados habían visto en el palacio del rey Demonio, dentro de la sala del trono. Meliodas sintió su aliento perderse en sus pulmones al tiempo que se colocaba de manera protectora frente a su amada al ver a su padre, con todo su terrible poder y su aura maligna y pútrida, haciendo que todos los combatientes que estaban alrededor perdieran el conocimiento al inhalar el terrible veneno que exhumaba por su cuerpo.

-a ver… a ver… a ver…- exclamó el príncipe con el rostro sudoroso mirando al Rey demonio con expresión desafiante- nunca esperé verte aquí, Padre…

Aquella figura soltó una risa maligna y estruendosa que hizo temblar la tierra… Elizabeth observaba al rey demonio con temor pero a la vez con determinación, aferrándose a la mano de Meliodas como si no hubiera un mañana.

-tenía que venir…- respondió él con sequedad- hasta ahora quise mantenerme al margen para observar que tan lejos llegarías por llevar esta basura… hijo mío… pero creo que ha sido suficiente: no solo traicionaste a tu raza y te uniste a las diosas… ¡andas por el mundo con esa "mujer" y el resto del grupo de hadas y gigantes pavoneándote y comportándote como un idiota… no sabes cuánto me decepcionas!

-¡Meliodas y yo nos amamos!- chilló Elizabeth- ¿acaso es tan difícil de aceptar, Rey demonio?

-demasiado incomprensible, Elizabeth- respondió una segunda voz que resonó por todo el lugar erizándoles los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

Era una voz de mujer profunda y llena de poder y de ira, casi de inmediato, una especie de portal se abrió ante ellos y dejó salir a una figura igual de grande que el rey demonio. Era una diosa, pero no cualquier diosa, su cuerpo imponente refulgía con una especie de luz cristalina que hacía un sol e iba vestida con una armadura que cubría su rostro, sin embargo sus alas blancas, parecidas a las de un águila soltaban destellos de poder al verlas: sin lugar a dudas esa era la deidad suprema y se detuvo junto a su eterno enemigo mirando por primera y única ocasión a quienes en ese momento eran sus enemigos en común: sus propios hijos, Meliodas y Elizabeth, quienes se habían quedado completamente congelados en su sitio…

-m…madre- exclamó la princesa con un hilo de voz, apretando la mano de su amado con más fuerza: ya estaba… era todo… no iban a ser capaces de estar juntos en esa vida…

-¡el que una diosa y un demonio se enamoren es antinatural… abominable…!, ¿Cómo pudisteis caer en semejante vergüenza, hija mía?- le regañó la deidad suprema apuntando a Meliodas con un dedo amenazador, en el acto el príncipe demonio fue aplastado contra el piso devastado de aquel lugar, viéndose obligado a soltar la mano de Elizabeth…

La princesa diosa chilló de horror intentando ayudar a su amado pero su madre la hizo rodar, con un choque de energía, apartándola de Meliodas mientras los sometía con su inmensurable poder

-¡tú… ser infame y despreciable…!, ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a engañar a mi hija de esta manera?

-¡te equivocas, mujer… ha sido tu hija quien le ha metido al mío esas ideas estúpidas sobre paz y la igualdad de razas!- exclamó el rey demonio apuntando su mano hacia Elizabeth y sometiéndola del mismo modo.

-¡Elizabeth!- chilló Meliodas desesperado al ver a la chica desaparecer tras una ola de oscuridad soltada por su padre.

Todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, la deidad suprema lo mantenía pegado al piso por una fuerza magnética que le aplastaba los huesos de manera dolorosa… quería torturarlo antes de matarlo… sin embargo a él no podía importarle menos… su preocupación por su amada era mayor a su propio malestar. Hizo un esfuerzo e invocó su poder demoniaco al máximo en un vano intento de liberarse del terrible poder de la deidad. Elizabeth, de su lado hizo algo parecido, ahuyentando la oscuridad avasallante del rey demonio con su arc, dando débiles pasos hacia Meliodas aunque sentía como si sus alas y sus extremidades estuvieran siendo quemadas poco a poco… pero era inútil… aquellos seres eran demasiado superiores… ya lo sabían… siempre lo habían sabido…

-Meliodas…- soltó la princesa diosa con un hilo de voz sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro al ver a su amado siendo destrozado poco a poco por el poder de su madre…-por favor, madre… no le hagas daño…- suplicó aunque sabía que era inútil

-ambos pagarán- le dijo el rey demonio evidentemente divertido con el sufrimiento de ambos…- ¡pagarán cara su osadía, pagarán por haber intentado engañarnos y por traicionar a sus razas…!

Diane observó con horror como ambos príncipes luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, solo con el fin de liberar al otro… pero sus cuerpos estaban siendo consumidos… Meliodas pataleó con fuerza cuando Elizabeth cayó al suelo con su energía agotada, pero su intentó fue en vano. Ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de luchar, ni siquiera la mínima esperanza de huir…

Ninguno de los dos Dioses dio muestras de sentir piedad por sus respectivos hijos… los aplastaron con todo su extraordinario poder, haciendo temblar a la tierra misma… el cielo parecía llorar por los dos amantes que parecían como dos tristes muñecos sin voluntad, desmadejados en el piso, en medio de aquel caos… Los pecados notaron que la deidad suprema y el rey demonio volvían a hablar pero no eran capaces de escuchar nada, el cuerpo y los sentidos de ambos príncipes estaban tan deteriorados a ese punto que seguramente no habían logrado saber cuáles habían sido las últimas palabras que les dirigían sus progenitores… entonces, cuando la última gota de vida abandonó al príncipe demonio la escena se oscureció por completo…


	4. De la Tribu Salvaje

Diane lloraba incapaz de controlarse, la imagen tardó en volver a formarse de nuevo pero ellos agradecieron que así fuera, pues necesitaban asimilar el horror de la escena que acababan de presenciar… la imagen de Meliodas destrozado en el piso, con el brazo estirado en dirección a Elizabeth, cuyo cuerpo abrasado yacía a dos metros de él… era tan triste y tan terrible que en ese instante desearon poder regresar a su época…

Ban no quería saber más… casi había podido ver la imagen de Elizabeth desdibujándose de las pupilas de su amigo cuando daba sus últimos respiros de vida. Los cuatro sabían que Meliodas no podía morir y temían el momento en que la imagen regresara a su cabeza…

Pero la imagen llegó… Meliodas estaba tumbado en el piso en la misma posición en la que había terminado antes de morir, se levantó confuso… recordando lo que había ocurrido y mirando a su alrededor con su corazón golpeando contra su pecho de forma dolorosa mientras buscaba a su padre y la deidad suprema…

Pero no había nadie más ahí, no sabía si había pasado una hora, dos o más pero en el campo de batalla ahora reinaba la quietud y la paz… pero no para él, algo se sentía extraño… antinatural. Cuando se sintió a salvo, miró a su alrededor buscando a Elizabeth, invadido de pronto por el miedo al recordar que ella también… se giró lentamente para mirar a la delicada figura que yacía en el mismo lugar… completamente inmóvil… como si estuviera…

-¡NO, ELIZABETH!- chilló el príncipe demonio corriendo hacia el cuerpo destrozado de su amada con una sensación de horror subiendo por su garganta.

Ni siquiera reparó en que él mismo no sentía dolor, a pesar de que su cuerpo debía haber sido destrozado por los poderes de la deidad suprema.

Cuando llegó a su lado le dio la vuelta… el cuerpo estaba frío, tieso, era evidente que llevaba muerta algún tiempo. Sus ojos con runas estaban abiertos y velados, y algunos rastros de lágrimas aun podían vislumbrarse en ellos… Meliodas entró en desesperación al verlos…

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras sacudía a su amada en un vano intento por despertarla… pero ella estaba muerta… lo sabía, aunque simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Se abrazó a su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre él, gritando de forma lastimera…

-¡no… Elizabeth… por favor… di que no es verdad…!- susurró mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante incapaz de contener el terrible temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo- esto no era lo que debía pasar…. No era lo que queríamos… POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA, DIME QUE ESTO ES UN SUEÑO…

Sus palabras resonaron en el vacío espacio helando los corazones de los pecados capitales que tampoco habían sido capaces de controlar sus lágrimas ante aquella desesperanzadora escena. El dolor de Meliodas era tan desgarrador que en ese momento desearon dejar de observar…. Desearon ser capaces de regresar al mundo real una vez más… no tenían derecho a entrometerse más…

Ninguno lo había visto antes tan destrozado, parecía que fuera a llorar hasta que su garganta se desgarrara, hasta que sus ojos se secaran… se aferraba al cuerpo de su amada de tal forma que ellos temieron que pudiera dañarlo… y entonces, cuando parecía que el dolor que sentía en ese momento no podía ser mayor… el cuerpo de la diosa comenzó a soltar un extraño destello de luz dejando a todos momentáneamente estupefactos y consternados… entonces, los brazos de Meliodas se cerraron al aire al desaparecer el cadáver que sostenían…

"Él observó como se desvanecía con la voz ahogada en lo profundo de su garganta e intentó aferrarse a lo poco que quedaba de luz en sus brazos gritando de impotencia y de dolor… atónito de lo que pasaba… evidentemente confuso ante aquel extraño fenómeno y destrozado… como si aun hubiera albergado alguna esperanza de que ella pudiera despertar hasta que su cuerpo hubo desaparecido. Se tiró al piso hundido en su repentina desesperanza, golpeando y pataleando la dura roca con sus puños y estrellando su frente contra el piso en un gesto de absoluta impotencia, gritando el nombre de Elizabeth… como si eso fuera a traerle de vuelta a su amada…"

Ban deseaba acercarse a su amigo y consolarlo pero en ese momento él no existía, solo era una imagen creada por el hechizo de Gowther, y ese Meliodas solo era la imagen de un recuerdo de un oscuro y doloroso pasado.

-capitán…- soltó King con los dientes apretados- ¡esto es demasiado… Gowther, regrésanos por favor… no quiero seguir viendo!

-no puedo…- le recordó él- mi magia ha sido bloqueada… tendremos que ver el final, si sigo intentando forzar nuestra salida, la mente del capitán puede ser dañada…

-¡ellos solo querían estar juntos…!- exclamó de pronto Diane cuyos ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y que eran incapaces de apartarse del destrozado Meliodas que tenían frente a ellos- ¡solo querían estar juntos… eso era todo… y esos seres… ni siquiera por ser sus hijos… Elizabeth…- susurró cubriendo su boca con las manos con amargura- y el capitán… ambos tan gentiles… siempre se veían tan lindos juntos… ¿por qué no podían?... ¡que clase de Dioses son esos dos!, ambos…son unos monstruos…

Los demás callaron ante esas palabras: si era cruel… Meliodas empezaba a perder el control de su poder por el dolor, una terrible ola de oscuridad salía de su cuerpo y envolvía el desierto terreno. Haciendo desaparecer todo a su alrededor… al tiempo que la escena desaparecía, cuando el príncipe demonio perdió de nuevo la consciencia…

En el mundo real Meliodas gritaba de dolor mientras Elizabeth, envuelta en su luz celestial derramaba silenciosas lágrimas, reposando al lado del cuerpo ardiente de su amado. Escanor hacía lo que podía para controlar la fiebre del demonio pero esta estaba ganando poco a poco la batalla…

-oye, tú… Escanor- apeló Verónica de pronto mientras preparaba una tina con agua fría para sumergir al caballero sacro- ¿a que se refiere Merlín al decir que Elizabeth está recuperando sus recuerdos?

-no lo sé- respondió él de inmediato mirando a la llorosa Elizabeth que estaba aferrada a la mano de Meliodas como si esperara de ese modo poder aliviar un poco su dolor- pero por lo que he escuchado a lady Merlín la princesa Elizabeth tiene un fuerte vínculo con nuestro capitán… un vínculo que va más allá de ningún otro existente…

-¿qué clase de vínculo?- preguntó la segunda princesa

-bueno… no estoy seguro- confesó él

Desvistieron a Meliodas y lo metieron en la tina, no sin antes intentar separar a Elizabeth de él pero por alguna razón no pudieron hacerlo, la princesa soltó una leve corriente eléctrica cuando intentaron tocar su mano…

-…zbeth…- exclamó Meliodas entre gemidos y jadeos de sufrimiento, enormes lágrimas rodando de sus ojos sin gobierno, aparentemente siendo afectado por una clase de pesadilla…-zbe…

-no… mi amor… no llores…- respondió la princesa entre sueños- no… soporto… verte… sufrir…

Las dos princesas de Liones sintieron sus corazones estrujar ante aquello, sin siquiera entender por qué… pero parecía que ambos estaban soportando un dolor tremendo, un dolor no relacionado con la herida envenenada del demonio, sino algo mucho más profundo y pesado…

-¿qué hacen?- interrumpió una voz en la puerta dejando ver a Merlín de nuevo con una pequeña probeta en la mano, llena de un líquido oscuro. Ellos se sobresaltaron al verla.

La hechicera levitó la bañera con hielo hasta dejarla al lado de la cama donde se encontraban los dos durmientes y después usó su poder mágico para llevar a Meliodas hasta ahí, acomodando a Elizabeth de forma en que su mano colgara de la cama sin soltar a la de su amado, quien chilló al entrar sus poros en contacto con el hielo. Sin embargo poco a poco el color amoratado de su rostro bajó al reducir la fiebre y cuando parecía que todo volvía a estar más en control, la hechicera le colocó una gota del líquido negro de la probeta en la herida a Meliodas, con lo que la hinchazón pareció reducir.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Margaret impresionada del rápido efecto que había tenido el líquido- ¿logró terminar el antídoto?

-no, aun no- respondió ella- si fuera solo polvo de cuerno de unicornio bastaría con usar esto cada veinticuatro horas pero ese maldito de Dreyfus mezcló ese veneno con otras sustancias nocivas para los demonios… esto es veneno de mantícora- explicó- contrarresta los efectos del polvo de cuerno de unicornio… solo es un retardante. Mantendrá a Meliodas tranquilo hasta que termine el antídoto, una vez su temperatura esté en un rango normal sáquenlo de la bañera y coloquen árnica y caléndula alrededor de la herida.

"Escanor, dejaré esto a tu custodia, pero déjame advertirte: solo puedes usar una sola gota cada veinticuatro horas, coloca un poco más y matarás al capitán al instante, ¿entiendes? Estoy a punto de terminar de analizar el veneno que tenía esa flecha, en cuanto identifique todos los ingredientes seré capaz de saber los componentes que debe tener el antídoto. Espero terminar hoy mismo antes de que sea demasiado tarde… así que encárguense ustedes del resto.

Miró a Elizabeth de reojo con un dejo de desesperación y después salió de nuevo dejando a los presentes más confusos que antes.

Escanor guardó la probeta en su chaqueta y miró a Meliodas con un poco de pena en el rostro: la verdad, había pensado mucho en la historia que el capitán de los pecados les había confesado hacia tan solo unas horas… y la había relacionado con la maldición que Merlín les había contado que él poseía y con la historia de Diane y King sobre su visita al pasado y creía entender que clase de conexión tenían esos dos… pero si eso era así… no podría siquiera imaginar la carga que ambos debían llevar…

Una vez más la escena tardó en aparecer… muerta Elizabeth solo les quedaban los recuerdos de Meliodas y debían esperar a que él recuperara consciencia tras haber visto a su amada muerta. Cuando el nuevo recuerdo apareció se vieron de nuevo en el bosque del rey hada… Meliodas parecía haber vuelto ahí para poder entender que era lo que había ocurrido. Aun lucía pálido, ojeroso y deprimido y en ese momento se encontraba sentado en lo alto de una de las ramas más altas del árbol sagrado con la cabeza entre las piernas mientras escuchaba a Gelheade narrar su parte de la historia… de como su hermano la había creído muerta y después había desaparecido tras la batalla que se libró contra el rey demonio; y como Drole también se había esfumado al final de la pelea.

Al parecer, habían pasado ya varios días de la batalla… y las cuatro razas aliadas habían sido completamente devastadas, siendo las tres más débiles reducidas a un número muy pequeño de sobrevivientes que en ese momento se hallaban reunidos en ese lugar, mientras planificaban la restauración de sus respectivos reinos.

Después de que terminará con Elizabeth el rey demonio había intentado erradicar a las cuatro razas que le habían hecho frente, pero la raza de las diosas, liderados por la misma deidad suprema habían usado una enorme cantidad de poder mágico para encerrar a la raza demoniaca en un potente sello llamado el ataúd de la eternidad… Aquel sello había sido tan potente que las mismas diosas habían terminado selladas en el mundo celestial…

-pensé que habías muerto al igual que mi hermano… hay quienes los vieron a ti y a Elizabeth enfrentarse a la deidad suprema y el rey demonio a las afueras del bosque- dijo la princesa hada con una voz cargada de pesar… su raza también había perdido mucho: a su rey y a gran parte de su gente y de su amado bosque que había sido quemado por los albiones y los demonios de bajo rango que servían a los diez mandamientos.-¿cómo es que sobreviviste?

-no lo sé- respondió él con una voz apagada y sin vida- debí morir… en este momento yo no debo estar vivo…

-entonces Elizabeth…- exclamó Gelheade con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Meliodas no respondió, era incapaz de pronunciar las palabras "está muerta" con sus propios labios, pensaba qué si en algún momento esas palabras eran pronunciadas por alguien, la muerte de su amada sería más real y si eso pasaba, él no sería capaz de continuar…

Gelheade no pronunció palabra en un buen rato, sus ojos derramaban silenciosas lágrimas que caían por su rostro hasta las hojas del árbol que los sostenía en ese momento. Ella y la princesa diosa siempre se habían llevado muy bien, eran tan amigas como Diane y la Elizabeth del futuro. La noticia de la pérdida de su querida amiga pareció afectarla más de lo que Meliodas había esperado y eso lo hizo sentirse aún más miserable: siempre había visto a Elizabeth como su amor y nunca se había fijado en lo importante que ella había sido para otras personas además de él.

King miró a su consejera con cierta compasión… debió ser una época difícil para ella también… ya que había sido Gelheade la que había mantenido a salvo al bosque del rey hada tras la desaparición de Gloxinia y lo había hecho florecer hasta que una nueva reina había sido elegida por el árbol sagrado. Pero ella nunca había mencionado conocer a Meliodas o a Elizabeth… aun cuando él había hablado con ella sobre sus dudas sobre el príncipe demonio y sus intenciones… ahora que recordaba… había lucido bastante afectada en ese momento, sin embargo simplemente había callado y le había aconsejado hablar con él.

-lo siento…- dejó escapar el hada colocando una mano en el hombro del demonio que se limitó a callar…- si quieres puedes quedarte aquí… sé que mi hermano lo aprobaría, ya no… ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de los demonios o de la guerra… y yo sé que no tienes a donde más ir…

-Gerheade… yo soy un demonio- replicó él aun sin mirarla. Sus ojos parecían haber agotado sus lágrimas pero solo escucharlo hablar podías decir que seguía llorando por dentro- sé que el resto de tus compañeros de clan no me aceptarán… no pertenezco aquí, además… no sería capaz de permanecer en este lugar que está tan lleno de recuerdos de Elizabeth…

-¿entonces que harás?

-solo…solo termina con mi vida, por favor…- ella se llevó las manos a la boca negando vigorosamente con la cabeza

-¿cómo puedes pedirme eso, Meliodas? ¡Tú no eres cualquier demonio… eres mi amigo… amigo de mi hermano…!

-¡yo fui el causante de toda esta catástrofe!... además… ¡mi vida ya terminó!- replicó él levantando el rostro hacia ella de modo que pudo ver que estaba tan lleno de lágrimas como el del hada- ¡Elizabeth era mi vida!, ¿qué no lo entiendes?, ¡yo vivo gracias a ella… ella era toda mi razón… por ella yo traicioné a mi raza, a mi hermano… y dejé todo lo que era… Elizabeth cambió mi vida… desde que ella me salvó en esa cueva mi mundo giraba a su alrededor… ella lo era todo…!, ¡a mi nunca me importó la guerra… ni la raza demoniaca o las diosas, yo solo estaba en estigma para cumplir el deseo de Elizabeth! Dime… por favor ¿qué voy a hacer sin ella, Gerheade…? ni siquiera sé si sigo respirando en este momento…

Hizo una pausa para recuperar un poco de compostura y Gerheade lo miró con compasión hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Por favor… déjame reunirme con ella…- le suplicó- si de verdad me aprecias, Gerheade… déjame verla de nuevo… sé que si muero en este momento seré capaz de reencarnar a su lado y poder vivir juntos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas… en este momento ese es mi único deseo…

Ella lo abrazó comprensivamente mientras él se deshacía en llanto de nuevo, en un llanto lleno de desesperación. Gerheade lo comprendía… perder a su hermano en ese momento y también a su mejor amiga… era como si no pudiera volver a recuperarse nunca. Ambos permanecieron en esa posición un largo rato mientras los pecados capitales lloraban comprendiendo a la perfección el sentir de ambos…

-aunque te comprendo, soy incapaz…- le dijo el hada con voz temblorosa- ¡no sería capaz de vivir sabiendo que también te perdí a ti… eres un buen hombre, Meliodas…! sé que en este momento es muy doloroso para que puedas pensar pero estoy segura de que Elizabeth querría que vivieras y fueras feliz…

-¡nunca seré capaz de ser feliz sin ella…!-replicó él- ¡tú no lo entiendes… para un demonio… el amor es algo que solo sirve para causar sufrimiento… nosotros… solo somos capaces de amar a una sola persona en toda nuestra vida y si esa persona se va… entonces nuestra propia vida termina… esa es nuestra maldición!

Ella no pudo responder a eso, le sonaba incomprensible e inverosímil, sin embargo, entendía que el amor de ambos príncipes era tal que no podía ser comparado con el de nadie más. Ella con sus propios ojos había visto cuanto se procuraban uno al otro, cuanto habían sido capaces de sacrificar ambos para poder estar juntos… En ese momento la tragedia que los había alcanzado era tal que no podía haber esperado otra reacción del príncipe demonio.

-si no puedes matarme, entonces me iré… necesito alejarme de aquí… no puedo… no…- se levantó e hizo ademán de usar sus alas para bajar del árbol pero Gerheade lo detuvo.

-¡espera…!- le llamó sosteniéndolo del hombro- antes de desaparecer por el sello… la Deidad suprema me entregó esto- le mostró una espada con el mango en forma de dragón que los pecados conocían muy bien...- es un fragmento del cofre de oscuridad que custodia el sello, ella me dijo que yo debía cuidarlo y entregarlo al próximo rey hada, pero creo que tú debes tenerlo…

-no quiero nada que tenga que ver con esa raza… Elizabeth es la única diosa a la que en este momento no aborrezco…- replicó él

-¡no lo entiendes… no te lo doy como un obsequio, creo que… dártelo es en este momento la mejor venganza que puedes obtener por lo que les hicieron a Elizabeth y a ti…!, la raza diosa nunca confió en ti… si tú custodias el sello también te aseguras de que ellos no puedan regresar… además seguramente la deidad suprema se revolcará de ira de saber que sigues vivo y que de ti depende su preciado sello…

Él dudó un momento y después tomó la espada de manos del hada y se la colgó a la espalda con una expresión de ira en el rostro.

-si alguna vez deseas regresar, el bosque del rey hada te recibirá con los brazos abiertos… por favor, ven a visitarme de vez en cuando…

Meliodas no respondió, extendió sus alas y se marchó del bosque sin mirar atrás

El recuerdo se desvaneció y en la siguiente escena se vio a Meliodas vagando sin rumbo por el mundo real. La visión no era nada agradable, el enorme poder del rey demonio y la deidad suprema habían arrasado con gran parte de la vida del planeta. Las villas humanas estaban destruidas, los bosques habían sido masacrados por los desastres naturales que siguieron a la aparición de ambas deidades… todo parecía estar en un caos absoluto, haciendo eco con los sentimientos del príncipe demonio….

Poco a poco, mientras avanzaba parecía que las cosas se recuperaban, como si se hubieran acelerado de pronto. Ellos comprendieron que estaban observando como él había percibido el paso del tiempo mientras viajaban por toda Britania en un afán de controlar su dolor y su ira que crecía por momentos al estar sin Elizabeth.

Los años parecían transcurrir como si fueran días, sin que él los sintiera pasar… y sin entender como es que podía seguir vivo, preguntándose como es que había sobrevivido cuando Elizabeth había muerto y atormentándose día a día con las cosas que pudo haber hecho diferentes para cambiar aquel vacío resultado.

Poco a poco nuevas villas humanas se iban erigiendo y la raza gigante hizo una pequeña comunidad en Megadoza, con los sobrevivientes de la guerra. Pero él era ajeno a todo aquello, rara vez se acercaba a una comunidad humana o de alguna otra raza. Vivía en la clandestinidad, comiendo lo que cazaba y durmiendo a la intemperie como si intentara expiar sus pecados viviendo en el aislamiento.

No sabían cuántos años pasaron desde la guerra santa hasta que el recuerdo del rubio volvió a tener una secuencia de tiempo normal; pero el mundo ya se había recuperado enormemente de la devastadora guerra. No así las heridas del demonio… que en ese momento vagaba por un camino desierto aun cubierto de las ruinas que en algún momento debía haber sido una fortaleza humana.

Se escuchaban risas y ruidos cerca de donde él pasaba y los pecados capitales voltearon a su alrededor intentando identificar el ruido, pues no parecía un lugar donde mucha gente soliera pasar. Meliodas sin embargo no parecía muy interesado en quienes fueran que estuvieran ahí o por lo menos no lo pareció hasta que fue capaz de ver a los causantes de aquel alboroto.

Más adelante, en un grupo de escombros que pretendía ocultarlos de la vista, se encontraba un grupo de humanos de aspecto miserable reunidos alrededor de una figura delgada femenina que parecía haber sido sometida a base de la fuerza. La muchacha luchaba contra las cuerdas que estaban siendo colocadas a su alrededor por aquellos hombres que reían ante sus fútiles intentos de liberarse.

Meliodas miró la escena y dudó por un instante, parecía librar una batalla entre su deseo de no estar cerca de otras personas y la enseñanza de su amada grabada en su pecho como el hierro "no me importa si es mi peor enemigo… simplemente no puedo dejar de ayudar a alguien que lo necesita"

… Al final, todos los pecados sabían… y el mismo Meliodas también… que era demasiado gentil como para ignorar semejante crimen cometiéndose en su propia cara…

Se acercó a los hombres y con voz inexpresiva llamó su atención…

-¿les parece muy bonito atacar a una chica indefensa en grupo, rufianes?- preguntó haciéndolos sobresaltar.

Todos se giraron a verlo y apuntaron sus armas hacia él, aunque era mucho llamarle armas a un grupo de palos y piedras tomadas del camino y empuñadas de forma tan rudimentaria que era evidente que ninguno de ellos había sido entrenado para luchar.

-¿quién eres?- preguntó uno de ellos, un hombre robusto y sucio con un cabello negro grasoso de varios días sin limpieza

-eso no es importante- dijo Meliodas con cansancio- suelten a la chica, si lo hacen los dejaré en paz.

-¿y quien te crees para darnos órdenes, imbécil?, ¡ella es nuestra presa, la venderemos en el puerto, hay hombres de otros lugares que estarán encantados de comprarla, nos darán mucho dinero por ella!

Él soltó un gruñido de amargura: y decían que los demonios eran los monstruos… sin embargo nunca había conocido a alguien de su raza que estuviera dispuesto a vender la vida de los suyos… bueno, además de él mismo.

-suéltala-ordenó con tranquilidad- no es muy amable vender a otras personas por dinero…

-¡Y quien piensas que la va a soltar!- chilló otro de ellos arrojándose hacia él con un palo en la mano.

Meliodas lo esquivó e inmediatamente dejó a los demás fuera de combate con un movimiento rápido y el uso mínimo de su fuerza, fue tan rápido que incluso a ellos les costó trabajo seguirle con la vista. Acto seguido miró a la chica atada y amordazada en el piso y completamente inmóvil de asombro ante el impresionante despliegue de poder que había hecho el rubio frente a sus ojos.

Cuando terminó de encargarse de los rufianes, Meliodas se apresuró a cortar sus ataduras con una pequeña daga y se hubiera dispuesto a marcharse del lugar de no ser porque se había quedado completamente petrificado ante la visión que tenía frente a él….

Era aquella chica cuyo rostro podía ver ahora que las cuerdas se habían ido, su cabello era rizado, de un tono café oscuro e iba sucio y alborotado y sus ojos eran azules cual el color del cielo sin embargo sus facciones, su boca, su nariz… el tamaño de su cuerpo y la delicada forma de sus manos… era idéntica a Elizabeth. Incluso llevaba un mechón de cabello cubriendo la mitad de su rostro como solía hacer la princesa diosa y cuando habló lo hizo con el mismo tono de voz dulce y melodioso.

-gracias… pero no hacía falta que me ayudaras- sus palabras eran toscas y orgullosas pero tenían en mismo volumen y la misma claridad de las de la primera Elizabeth.

Meliodas se quedó momentáneamente sin habla, observó como ella se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo del vestido. Una prenda rudimentaria hecha a base de la piel de un leopardo, cosida tan burdamente como cualquiera de las prendas usadas por la raza de los gigantes. Llevaba botas a juego, seguramente confeccionadas con el mismo animal del que había salido el vestido.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la chica mirando a su salvador que era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, observando cada uno de los detalles de su rostro y de su cuerpo, como si intentara encontrar una explicación a aquel extraordinario parecido.

-Elizabeth…- dejó escapar con un hilo de voz incapaz de contenerse.

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- inquirió ella parpadeando sorprendida examinándolo como si intentara reconocerlo.

Aquello fue demasiado para el demonio que sentía sus ojos humedecerse de alivio… de añoranza y de dolor…

-¿eres… Elizabeth?... ¿de verdad…? Soy yo, Elizabeth… ¡soy Meliodas…! - dijo él esperanzado avanzando hacia ella y abrazándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

Comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de la desconocida, palpando cada superficie para comprobar que aquello era real, cada vez más convencido de que no se equivocaba. Ella se quedó helada de sorpresa sin saber cómo reaccionar frente a aquel repentino ataque de toqueteos… lo curioso era que en realidad no le molestaba… pero resultaba tan antinatural y tan repentino…

-no puedo creer que estés viva…- exclamó él con voz temblorosa, sin soltarla…

Ella lo apartó de inmediato de un puñetazo, sintiéndose asustada de su repentina reacción. Meliodas cayó al piso sorprendido por el golpe. Miró de vuelta a la chica que estaba sonrojada intentando comprender que estaba pasando…

-¡no intentes sobrepasarte!, ¿dices que te llamas Meliodas?, ¡es cierto que mi nombre es Elizabeth pero no recuerdo haberte visto antes…! me parece que me confundes…

Ante esas palabras él bajó la mirada al piso comprendiendo que debía ser así, después de todo su amada Elizabeth había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Y aquella chica no parecía mentir al decir que no lo conocía.

-lo siento- exclamó- es… te pareces mucho a una persona que conozco…

-¿ella también se llamaba Elizabeth?

-si- confesó él- era… era idéntica a ti…

-¿y donde está ella ahora?

-ella está… ella está… muerta…- dijo casi sin voz

Era la primera vez que pronunciaba esa palabra refiriéndose a su amada y parecía que el peso que eso representaba para él había caído en su espalda de nuevo haciéndolo lucir más miserable que nunca. Elizabeth lo notó de inmediato… se agachó ante él y masajeó su cabeza en un intento de consolarlo, pues para ella también era evidente que aquel hecho lo afectaba demasiado y por alguna razón sintió una enorme compasión y nostalgia al verlo.

-lo siento… ¿era una persona muy importante para ti?

-ella era mi todo- confirmó él- pero no importa… hace mucho que ella se fue…

Hubo un silencio largo entre ambos, parecía que la Elizabeth que estaba en ese momento ante sus ojos estaba analizando al chico que la había salvado. Su ropa descuidada de vagar solo por tanto tiempo y aquella expresión de dolor que adornaba su rostro en todo momento. Parecía ser realmente muy joven y sin embargo parecía que cargaba sobre sus hombros un peso muy grande… le intrigaba…

-¡vamos!-dijo de pronto la chica con entusiasmo- te debo una por salvarme de estos…- señaló a los secuestradores que aun estaban en el piso inconscientes al tiempo que le tendía una mano al demonio para que pudiera levantarse.

Él la miró sorprendido y después tomó la mano que le tendía y la siguió por aquellas ruinas varios minutos, en completo silencio, hasta que llegaron a un campamento que estaba establecido en el centro de la ciudad en ruinas. Las tiendas hechas de pieles y de palos se extendían a lo largo de lo que antiguamente parecía haber sido una plaza con altos arcos y pilares de mármol de estilo griego. Al igual que las ropas de sus habitantes, las tiendas estaban cosidas de manera burda, pero el colorido de las pieles utilizadas para su construcción lo hacían lucir algo pintoresco.

Meliodas miró a su alrededor, intrigado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por la enorme capacidad que tenían los humanos de adaptarse a las circunstancias y de la inagotable capacidad de crear costumbres y estilos de vida tan diferentes a pesar de ser miembros de una sola raza. Los humanos siempre habían sido la más curiosa de las razas, eran los únicos que peleaban entre sí por cosas sin sentido, los únicos que vivían en diferentes aglomeraciones de individuos que llamaban países o ciudades y que consideraban a cualquiera que viviera fuera de estos como extranjeros, aunque fueran de la misma raza.

Elizabeth siempre hablaba mucho con él sobre ellos, en tiempos más felices, cuando visitaba sus ciudades… sintiéndose fascinada por sus formas de vida, sus costumbres y su exigua y frágil vida. La mayoría eran débiles y todos muy efímeros, pero lograban inmortalizarse gracias a su capacidad de transmitirse sus historias de vida unos a otros, formando lazos irrompibles con sus seres amados.

Para él en cambio los humanos siempre habían sido poco menos que una raza más, para los demonios esa raza era considerada la más patética, no solo por su absurda fragilidad sino por su tonta manía de pelear contra ellos mismos y destruirse a si mismos cuando las cosas les resultaban muy aburridas. Además eran ambiciosos y destructivos, su curiosidad era grande pero por lo mismo los llevaba a destruir todo lo que no conocían bajo el precepto de que solo así lograrían comprender…

Sin embargo tenía que aceptar que el hecho de aprovechar una ciudad en ruinas para hacer un campamento, era algo que solo los humanos eran capaces de hacer y eso era sorprendente, pues ninguna otra raza habría pensado en aprovechar aquel espacio desierto.

Elizabeth lo llevó a una de las tiendas que estaban en la parte más alejada del campamento, saludando a todos los miembros del grupo que la miraban pasar con familiaridad y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro que capturó la mirada del demonio de inmediato: era tan extraordinariamente parecida a su Elizabeth que no podía evitar pensar que era su amada, con un look completamente nuevo.

Como era de esperarse, la gente lo miraba con curiosidad cuando lo veían a su lado, pues era un completo desconocido y por lo que Meliodas sabía de la tribu salvaje, eran muy desconfiados y herméticos con la gente que se unía a su tribu. Elizabeth, sin embargo, se sintió encantada de presentar a su salvador ante todo el mundo, explicando una y otra vez su pequeña aventura…

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, la chica lo dejó entrar sonriéndole de forma tan angelical que él se sintió derretir.

-¿esta es tu tienda?- inquirió el demonio mirando alrededor con curiosidad.

-así es- respondió ella alegremente señalando un tronco cubierto en pieles que había en una esquina donde Meliodas entendió que debía tomar asiento.

Ella tomó un recipiente de madera con algunas hierbas y se dispuso a curarse sus propias heridas mientras él la observaba hipnotizado. Cuando terminó su tratamiento se giró hacia él y le examinó el rostro y el cuerpo como si buscara algún rasguño, cuando vio que estaba ileso se sentó en el suelo frente a él y le dijo.

-eres realmente fuerte… me sorprendiste hace un momento, en ese lugar, ni siquiera tienes un rasguño y además no pareces ser mucho mayor que yo, ¿de dónde vienes?

-de ningún lugar en particular- respondió él sin interés de hablar sobre su pasado y su verdadero origen, pues sabía que la mayoría de los humanos salían huyendo tan solo oír la palabra "demonio", ¿qué podía esperar él siendo el príncipe desertor del mundo demoniaco? - sin embargo Elizabeth rio al escuchar aquello, haciendo que él la mirara nuevamente con sumo interés.

-¡en ese caso nos parecemos!- exclamó jovialmente

-¿Qué nos parecemos?- preguntó él parpadeando sin comprender

-sí: nuestra tribu es nómada así que podemos decir que no venimos de ningún lugar en particular. Especialmente yo… parece que cuando era una bebé, me encontraron tirada en medio de un bosque y los miembros de la tribu me recogieron, así que… no conozco de donde soy o quien es mi familia.

-¿entonces no naciste en este lugar?- ella negó con la cabeza

-pero sigo siendo parte de la tribu salvaje… vivo con ellos desde que era una bebé y todos aquí son mi familia, han cuidado de mi por dieciséis años así que les estoy muy agradecida. ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿también eres huérfano?

-algo así- respondió con una sonrisa amarga; una vez más no tenía interés en dar grandes detalles acerca de si mismo- digamos que mi familia y yo rompimos lazos hace tiempo- dijo de modo que dio claramente a entender que no diría más.

Ella captó el mensaje de inmediato porque no insistió y en cambio se dedicó a observar fijamente a su invitado sin perder su interés en absoluto.

-¿quieres dormir un poco?, iré a cazar algo para comer, en la noche nos reuniremos con los demás para la cena, estoy segura de que todo el mundo te caerá muy bien, pueden ser algo bruscos pero son buenas personas. Quizá acepten que te quedes con nosotros, ya que para un niño como tú, viajar solo debe ser muy triste…

Meliodas no respondió, no sabía si sería buena idea quedarse tanto tiempo cerca de los humanos, ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo en soledad. Sin embargo era verdad que estaba agotado y no solo físicamente… ver a aquella Elizabeth le había hecho darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sumido en sus recuerdos y sus remordimientos… su Elizabeth estaba muerta y aunque el dolor no se iría ya era tiempo de aceptarlo y seguir adelante…

Sin pensarlo sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse pesados y poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse solos ante la complacida mirada de la Elizabeth salvaje, quien le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, como si acariciara la cabeza de un niño y salió de la tienda dejándolo solo.

De nuevo una ráfaga de recuerdos rápidos mostró lo que había sucedido a continuación. Meliodas decidió quedarse en la tribu salvaje, mientras estudiaba a la nueva Elizabeth por si tenía una relación con su amada. Al principio algunos de los miembros de la tribu se habían negado debido a su hermetismo, pero al ver las habilidades del rubio para la pelea y la cacería terminaron por creer que sería de utilidad para todos y le permitieron quedarse como guarda y cazador.

Elizabeth se vio muy complacida cuando él tomó esa decisión y se dispuso a enseñarle todo lo relacionado con sus formas de vida, sus costumbres y las funciones que cada miembro cumplía dentro de la tribu.

Aquel pequeño grupo era liderado por uno de los miembros, que era elegido de entre los mejores guerreros que había en cada generación al momento de morir el líder anterior. Dicho líder decidía el rumbo a seguir por el grupo basado en sus conocimientos sobre los mejores sitios de caza y recolección, evitando los caminos que pudieran resultar riesgosos y tratando de evitar los enfrentamientos con otros grupos o ciudades.

El nombre del líder en ese momento era Abraham, un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años que había sido el líder de los guardas en sus años de juventud. Él había sido quien había recogido a Elizabeth cuando era bebé y su esposa había amamantado a la pequeña junto con su hijo, de modo que consideraban a la castaña como parte de su familia.

Meliodas tardó un poco en ganarse la confianza de Abraham. A juzgar por las imágenes de los recuerdos, el líder lo había visto en un inicio como una amenaza debido a que él se negó a hablar sobre su pasado. Fueron las súplicas de Elizabeth y el evidente carácter despreocupado y gentil del demonio los que lograron al final que Abraham lo aceptara y le cediera una tienda en el campamento.

Los pecados pudieron notar de inmediato que la castaña estaba tan interesada en Meliodas como él estaba interesado en ella. Era algo casi magnético, de algún modo, aunque ambos tenían funciones diferentes en el grupo, siempre terminaban encontrándose en los lugares más inesperados y viéndose con frecuencia y se llevaban tan bien que incluso algunos de los miembros de la tribu los veían como una pareja pues tenían muchas cosas en común y la química que había entre ambos era innegable.

Ambos terminaron siendo algo así como… amigos, era difícil explicar la relación que llevaban puesto que aunque ella insistiera en acercarse de un modo más romántico al rubio él solía darle la vuelta, obligándose a sí mismo a controlar el impulso de enamorarse y ellos comprendían muy bien porque: ella era tan parecida a Elizabeth, la princesa diosa que él cada vez se encontraba más confuso respecto a sus sentimientos por ella.

Esta Elizabeth era una de las encargadas de la recolección y preparación de los alimentos dentro del grupo. Era tosca, un poco ruda y de repente tenía reacciones muy agresivas. Comparada con la fina y educada princesa diosa tenía un comportamiento mucho menos refinado y elegante, además no parecía tener ninguna clase de poder mágico, pero era increíblemente gentil y amable. Siempre cuidaba de todos e incluso se encargaba de los animales de compañía que seguían a la tribu por todos sus viajes y sus conocimientos sobre plantas y hongos comestibles y medicinales era increíble.

Todos en el grupo la respetaban y la amaban tanto como ella parecía amarlos a ellos y Meliodas se sorprendía a si mismo, habitualmente, mirándola… viendo en ella no a la miembro de la tribu salvaje si no a la hermosa hija de la Gran Deidad que había sido su gran amor.

Por su parte Elizabeth observaba a Meliodas mientras entrenaba a los pocos guardas del grupo con dedicación pero también con paciencia y amabilidad. Cuando estaba en ello, él siempre lucía mucho mayor de lo que mostraba su cuerpo pequeño y su rostro aun infantil. Era un hombre muy dedicado y también lleno de bondad… ella notó que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a todo el mundo y también se llevaba muy bien con los niños de la tribu.

Seguido lo encontraba mirándola con fijeza mientras ella cumplía con sus tareas y casi siempre lo hacía con una expresión de nostalgia y una mirada que parecía ver algo en el pasado que no era capaz de alcanzar. Al principio la castaña se había sentido un poco incómoda pero después había terminado de comprender que él solo no parecía terminar de superar su gran trauma.

-ya me estás mirando otra vez…- le reclamó ella en uno de los recuerdos aunque no parecía enojada- ¿tanto me parezco a tu conocida?

-eres idéntica- repitió él sonriendo débilmente, sin ocultar que la había estado mirando por largo rato.

-pero no soy ella…

-lo sé- aceptó él- pero aun así te pareces mucho.

-¿y alguna vez te dignarás a hablarme de esa Elizabeth?, siempre me miras como si quisieras verla en mi pero yo no sé siquiera quien era o de dónde venía.

-no creo que quieras saber sobre ella… es alguien que ya no existe en este mundo- respondió él con pesar. Ella no insistió pero se veía visiblemente decepcionada de su respuesta.- además tampoco sabes quien soy o de donde vengo y aun así confiaste en mi.

-contigo es diferente

-¿Por qué lo sería?

-porque estás aquí… ella en cambio solo es como un fantasma que ves a mi alrededor… a veces me inquieta pensar que la ves a ella y no a mí- Él no dijo nada

Ella tenía razón… lo sabía… cada vez que miraba a esa Elizabeth pensaba en ella como en su princesa diosa y eso no era justo para la castaña… tendría que dejar de hacerlo… tenía que olvidar a su novia o intentar hacerlo para no lastimar a esta otra dulce chica

El recuerdo terminó y el siguiente mostró al príncipe demonio reunido alrededor de un fuego con los miembros de la tribu salvaje. Se veía relajado y alegre mientras conversaba animadamente con el líder de la tribu (reconocido por ser el que poseía las pieles más lujosas y vistosas de todos). Parecía haber vuelto a su "yo" de sus tiempos con la princesa diosa y la Elizabeth salvaje lo miraba de reojo desde el otro lado de la fogata, donde conversaba con las otras mujeres del grupo.

Había pasado ya algo de tiempo desde que se conocieran en las ruinas de aquella ciudad, el paisaje que había alrededor del campamento era diferente. Ahora se encontraban en un claro en medio de un bosque espeso, cuyo forraje hacían más oscura la noche.

-bueno, brindemos- anunció de pronto el líder de la aldea alzando un cuenco de madera lleno de un líquido cristalino que seguramente era alcohol- ¡por el mejor guardián y cazador que hemos tenido en la tribu desde la edad de nuestros ancestros…- exclamó mirando al demonio con una sonrisa, todos levantaron sus copas y bebieron a la salud de Meliodas haciendo bromas y riendo con alegría.

Él aludido simplemente compuso una mirada satisfecha y vació el contenido de su copa de un trago, al parecer ya completamente adaptado a aquel grupo de humanos. Curioso, él que nunca había sentido ninguna clase de apego hacia esa raza en particular, parecía sentirse cómodo entre ellos.

-¡sinceramente, no había conocido a alguien tan fuerte desde que la guerra santa terminó!- apuntó el líder de la aldea con una atronadora risa. Meliodas se atragantó con su bebida al escuchar aquello- por supuesto yo no participé, pero pude ver algunas de las batallas… sinceramente los demonios y las diosas eran aterradores… Hace ya diecisiete años que ambas razas fueron selladas por estigma pero creo que aún puedo escuchar a la tierra retumbar por la enorme cantidad de poder que poseían.

-si- dijo su mujer estremeciéndose- pero había una chica diosa que fue amable con nosotros, alguna vez, ¿recuerdas, Abraham?

-¡oh, si…!- respondió el líder de la aldea con nostalgia- ¡era realmente hermosa… su cabello plateado refulgía al sol cada vez que caminaba y su rostro dulce siempre nos miraba con una expresión amable!

Meliodas perdió entonces el apetito, dejó el pedazo de carne que estaba devorando y miró al suelo con melancolía. La Elizabeth salvaje reparó de inmediato en la expresión del rubio y lo miró intrigada mientras el líder continuaba su historia.

-lo recuerdo muy bien… fue hace muchos años, cuando Agatha y yo viajábamos apartados de la tribu por una encomienda del líder de ese momento. Cuando llegamos a un claro en un bosque quedamos atrapados en medio de una batalla de las dos razas… en ese momento, ella bajó de la contienda y se interpuso en el camino de los suyos para protegernos "¡no necesitan involucrar a inocentes en esto!" les reprendió. Nos rodeó con un campo de protección y después le pidió a una niña de cabello negro que nos alejara de aquel lugar para que no pudieran hacernos daño.

"Después nos volvimos a ver unos días más tarde dentro de pueblo más cercano a esa zona, donde nos habían teletransportado, nos llevó comida y se disculpó enormemente por lo sucedido, como si hubiera sido ella la responsable de que hubiéramos estado en peligro. Nosotros no sabíamos como reaccionar, nunca habíamos conocido a alguien tan puro e inocente…

"Era un verdadero ángel, la diosa Elizabeth… estuvo al pendiente de nosotros un tiempo, mientras nos quedamos en ese lugar y siempre era tan dulce…"

-¿Elizabeth era su nombre?- preguntó Elizabeth intrigada, sin dejar de ver a Meliodas, cuyo rostro estaba ensombrecido por el peso de sus propios recuerdos

-sí, de hecho fue por ella que te nombramos- explicó Agatha solícita- hace diecisiete años, cuando te encontramos en aquel bosque, pensamos que te parecías tanto a ella que quisimos honrarte con su nombre… aun creo que eres extraordinariamente parecida a ella, tanto en carácter como en el físico… incluso llegué a pensar que podías ser hija suya, aunque nunca diste muestras de tener poderes como los de las diosas… aun así a menudo me pregunto, ¿que habrá sido de esa diosa…? Me gustaría verla una vez más y que tú pudieras conocerla, estoy segura de que se llevarían muy bien…

-habrá quedado sellada también- apuntó Abraham- No he escuchado de ningún demonio o Diosa que hayan sobrevivido a ese sello, de cualquier modo no sé si ella se acordaría de nosotros.

Meliodas se había quedado mudo, escuchaba la historia con un nudo en la garganta: escuchar sobre su amada le había hecho recordarla de pronto y su imagen sonriente lo estaba atormentando como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Se levantó de pronto, tomó su espada y se alejó del grupo sintiéndose incapaz de escuchar más acerca de ello.

-¿qué sucede, hijo?- inquirió Abraham intrigado al ver aquella repentina moción del demonio.

Meliodas no respondió, se alejó y salió del campamento, se dirigió a un arroyo que había cerca de ahí y se sentó en la orilla contemplando su reflejo, en un afán de espantar la imagen vívida de la Elizabeth diosa que acaba de se mencionada en la conversación… sin embargo no tuvo más tiempo de reflexionar pues un súbito movimiento de las hojas de los árboles detrás le hizo comprender que lo habían seguido. Se giró para ver quien había sido y no se sorprendió de ver a la Elizabeth castaña aparecer de detrás de un árbol con aire preocupado.

Él lo había notado, que llevaba tiempo que ella lo miraba constantemente y que su corazón subía de ritmo cuando le hablaba: sabía que ella empezaba a sentir algo por él y a decir verdad, en los pocos meses que habían estado conviviendo él también la notaba más de lo normal, pero le gustaba creer que era porque se parecía a su amada demasiado pues según la leyenda que circulaba en el mundo demoniaco… cualquier demonio que se enamorase solo podría querer a un solo ser y para él, ese ser había sido la diosa Elizabeth… no importaba cuan parecidas fueran, esta Elizabeth era distinta a su amada…

-¿por qué te has ido así?, todos se quedaron muy preocupados- él no respondió

Ella se sentó a su lado y miró la superficie del agua con cierta expresión de tristeza.

-esa chica, Elizabeth… de la que alguna vez me hablaste, ¿era de la raza de las diosas?- una vez más él no respondió de modo que ella lo interpretó como un "si"- ya veo…- exclamó con un hilo de voz- tú nunca hablas de tu pasado así que… no entiendo mucho pero… recuerdo que dijiste cuando nos conocimos que ella había muerto… ¿aún la extrañas?...

-no deberías estar aquí…- replicó él de pronto sin responder directamente a la pregunta- no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, Elizabeth… solo conseguirás que te haga daño…

-sé que nunca me harías daño, Meliodas, eres un chico demasiado amable…

-pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- dijo él sin irse por las ramas- ella… ella era todo para mí, aun ahora después de tantos años soy incapaz de olvidarla. Así que no es mi intención darte falsas esperanzas…

Ella lo miró impresionada y no tardó mucho en ponerse completamente roja de vergüenza… hubo un incómodo silencio tras esas palabras. Elizabeth pareció asimilar lo que él le dijo con cierta entereza porque después de un buen rato se giró para verlo y le dijo.

-¿puedes hablarme sobre ella?- no era la primera vez que hacía esa petición, de hecho… ella le preguntaba mínimo una vez al día aunque él evadiera la pregunta cada vez.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión esperaba que él le pudiera responder. Después de un silencio largo y algo incómodo Meliodas se atrevió a preguntar

-¿por qué quieres saber?

-si era una persona tan importante para ti me gustaría conocerla, aunque sea a través de tus recuerdos. Quizá si me hablas sobre ella…. pueda ayudarte… a olvidarla…- él la miró con sorpresa

Había esperado que tras su rechazo ella saliera corriendo y no volviera a hablarle de nuevo, esa hubiera sido una reacción más que normal y él habría preferido que así fuera puesto que eso le daría un pretexto para mantener una distancia prudente. No se había esperado que por el contrario quisiera a aferrarse a algo que más adelante resultaría muy mal para ella con él en ese estado.

-¿Elizabeth… no me escuchaste?... no puedo corresponderte…

-sé que la amas- respondió ella mirando también su relejo en la superficie del lago- lo sé por cómo me miras… y también sé que porque me parezco a ella tú te quedaste en la tribu y aunque me parezca un poco a ella eso no me vuelve su sustituta. Pero aún así estoy segura qué si me esfuerzo un poco puedo hacer que cuando me veas solo me mires a mi y no a la chica que se parece a tu antiguo amor- tras decir esas palabras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Meliodas se quedó sin palabras….

-no necesitas hacerlo… no soy un ser que valga tanto la pena, solo deberías buscarte un buen partido dentro de los otros miembros de la tribu, ellos son como tú y hay muchos que serían capaces de hacerte feliz…

-eso lo dices porque no te conoces a ti mismo… - aseguró ella con una risita divertida- …para mí, desde que te conozco, no hay chico más dulce y que valga más la pena. Estoy segura de que esa Elizabeth vio en ti a la misma persona que yo veo y por eso te amó… pero si tú no me das oportunidad de ayudarte no podré hacer nada, Meliodas…

Él calló una vez más, sorprendido y sobrecogido del enorme parecido de aquella conversación con las que solía mantener con su amada princesa diosa…

-ella era idéntica a ti- dijo de pronto, sin mirarla y ella pareció decepcionada de la poca información que esa respuesta le había proporcionado.

Era lo mismo que él siempre repetía cuando ella le preguntaba

-era el ser más gentil de todos…-continuó él mirando al suelo- siempre pensado en todos antes de en si misma, siempre hablando sobre terminar la guerra santa para que ninguna de las razas siguiera sufriendo… incluso se ponía a si misma en riesgo para proteger la vida de todos en el campo de batalla, incluso arriesgándola para salvar a los demonios de los miembros de su propia raza.

"Te hacía desear que sus ideales se cumplieran y te hacía desear luchar por ellos tú también…. Ella brillaba con luz propia, era tan deslumbrante que te hacía olvidar tu propia oscuridad…

Mientras estuvimos juntos se volvió la razón misma de mi existir… tanto que se me olvidaba que no se suponía que estuviéramos juntos… no me importaban las consecuencias… era incapaz de ver el futuro que nos esperaba… aunque en el fondo lo sabía… sabía que no había manera de que una diosa y un demonio como yo pudiéramos estar juntos…

Elizabeth escuchó aquello con una ligera expresión de sorpresa, pues era evidente que no sabía que Meliodas fuera un demonio y a él se le había escapado decirlo sin reparar realmente en lo que hablaba... Sin embargo para ella eso explicaba muchas cosas y aunque le sorprendía no parecía cambiar el hecho de que él era el chico que la había rescatado de ser secuestrada.

-yo tuve la culpa…- exclamó de pronto el demonio con voz cortada. Sorprendiendo a la chica de la tribu salvaje- no fui capaz de protegerla, aunque me lo había propuesto… pero quien debía morir era yo… ella solo… ella solo quería lo mejor para todos… yo fui quien traicionó a su propia raza… fui yo quien desafió al rey demonio… ¡yo soy el que debería estar muerto ahora, no ella…!

Elizabeth lo abrazó comprensiva, acariciando su cabeza con aire maternal, intentando aliviar su dolor mientras él lloraba en su hombro, incapaz de distinguir entre la amada que había perdido y la chica que lo consolaba en ese momento.

-¡esto no está bien…!- dijo él de pronto aferrándose a la castaña con un terrible nudo en la garganta. Activó su poder demoniaco dejando ver la marca encima de su rostro con la intención de espantarla.

Ella retrocedió de inmediato con el corazón golpeando en su pecho con fuerza mientras lo veía con cierto temor. Sin embargo casi de inmediato se arrepintió de su reacción y se acercó de nuevo con cautela, observando los ojos negros del Príncipe demonio y su aspecto amenazante… colocó una mano en su rostro que él rechazó de inmediato

-¿acaso no te doy miedo?, ¡mírame!, ¡te estoy diciendo que soy de la raza demoniaca!

-no te tengo miedo- respondió ella con sinceridad acabando con las defensas del demonio- ¡tú no tienes por qué cargar con el peso de los pecados que he cometido, Elizabeth!

-¿y por qué no?- preguntó ella con dulzura- tengo derecho de cargar con los pecados del hombre que me gusta… no me importa si es un demonio o un miembro de la raza diosa… Meliodas: te amo, por favor déjame demostrarte que puedo ser parte de tu vida también… déjame ayudarte a olvidar a Elizabeth la diosa…

Él deshizo su transformación ante aquellas palabras y la miró con el rostro lloroso y sin pensarlo buscó sus labios, atrapándolos en un beso lleno de desesperación y añoranza. Ella le correspondió, sabiendo que en ese momento Meliodas no la veía a ella sino a la princesa diosa a la que tanto había amado.

El recuerdo terminó en ese momento dejándolos con la duda de si aquello iba a funcionar, Meliodas aun no superaba la guerra santa pero era evidente que su necesidad de aferrarse a algo lo había obligado a aceptar la oferta de la castaña a pesar de saber las consecuencias. Los pecados no podían reprochárselo… después de tantos años viajando en soledad cualquiera buscaría un poco de afecto y confort.

Sin embargo el siguiente recuerdo les borró de la mente sus vanas preocupaciones pues el escenario les pintaba una situación que era muy poco grata y que, sin saberlo, los pecados estaban a punto de presenciar con mucha frecuencia en esos recuerdos.

Parecía que alguien había escuchado la conversación de los dos a la orilla del lago y se había enterado de su verdadera naturaleza. Aquello había provocado una reacción muy predecible en aquel grupo de humanos: en ese momento Meliodas estaba atado a un tronco enorme, que había sido clavado en la tierra, en el centro del campamento, los brazos sobre la cabeza y las piernas colgando a unos centímetros del piso, con la intención de evitar que escapara.

Todos los miembros de la tribu estaban reunidos ahí y le observaban con expresiones de odio y de temor, intercambiando murmullos entre sí. Sin embargo el demonio no daba muestras de querer moverse, ni que decir de escapar… parecía aceptar aquella situación con serenidad, como si hubiera sabido desde un principio que iba a ocurrir.

Los pecados capitales apretaron los dientes al verlo pues de pronto Ban y King vieron sus propias reacciones ante la noticia de que su amigo era de la raza de los demonios… ambos, en su momento lo habían atacado y habían desconfiado de él sin cuestionarse sus razones ni su situación…

Viendo a aquellos patéticos humanos siendo consumidos por un temor y un odio infundados, de pronto se sintieron estúpidos y sucios y el arrepentimiento que sentían desde que habían comenzado a ver aquellos recuerdos creció en su pecho como un cáncer, deseando enmendar sus errores en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad…

-¡nos engañaste, demonio!- le gritaba la gente mientras le arrojaban piedras al rostro- ¿cómo te atreves a infiltrarte en nuestra tribu?, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

-¡deténganse!- chilló la voz de Elizabeth de pronto.

Ellos la buscaron entre la muchedumbre pero no pudieron dar con ella hasta que miraron hacia la tienda del líder donde Agatha la sostenía con fuerza para que no pudiera acercarse a donde estaba el linchamiento. La chica luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas daban a entender que aquello había ocurrido en cuanto habían regresado al campamento la noche anterior.

-¿qué creen que hacen?, ¡él es uno de nosotros!

-¡es de la raza de los demonios, Elizabeth!- replicó Abraham con autoridad saliendo de la tienda y dirigiéndose a su pueblo con una lanza en la mano, aparentemente preparado para terminar con la vida de Meliodas que sonreía tristemente desde su posición.

Los pecados sabían que si se lo proponía él podía liberarse con facilidad de sus ataduras, pero el ánimo del demonio no estaba para esas cosas… además estaba esa idea de no causarle problemas a Elizabeth… de no hacerla sufrir innecesariamente.

-¡pero ha viajado con nosotros durante un año, si quisiera hacernos daño ya lo habría hecho!, ¿qué no entienden?, ¡Meliodas solo fue una víctima de la guerra santa!

-¡la raza demoniaca es la principal causante de que Britania esté en este estado de caos!

-¡pero también las diosas y los demás razas fueron responsables de eso!

-¡entiéndelo!, ¡no sabemos cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que se vuelva un peligro para nosotros y para el mundo: Los demonios ya no tienen cabida en este mundo, por su bien y el de Britania es mejor que terminemos esto.

Abraham avanzó con seguridad hacia su presa, con la lanza en alto y cuando pasó, la muchedumbre se hizo a un lado para darle fácil acceso al palo donde Meliodas estaba atado. Elizabeth luchó con más fuerza contra Agatha gritando que dejaran a su demonio en paz, sin embargo no había ni una pisca de duda en la expresión del líder de tribu. Era increíble que hacía tan solo unas horas ese mismo hombre hubiera brindado a salud de Meliodas…

El hombre se acercó al demonio y levantó su lanza con el fin de asestar el golpe final, sin embargo cuando la punta de la lanza tocó el pecho de Meliodas…

-¡TE DIGO QUE TE DETENGAS, ABRAHAM!- chilló Elizabeth desesperada y al mismo tiempo una luz blanca salió de ella obligando a Agatha a retroceder y soltar a la chica y al líder de tribu a caer de rodillas al piso al perder la voluntad de seguir con su masacre. Había clavado la lanza en el pecho de Meliodas destrozando uno de sus corazones.

Sin embargo todos retrocedieron cuando Elizabeth se detuvo frente a él, aun envuelta en aquella luz blanca proveniente de su cuerpo. La castaña puso una mano en el pecho del demonio y él la observó con asombro y un reflejo de esperanza en su rostro, al tiempo que la herida que recién se había abierto se sanaba de inmediato. Acto seguido, la chica tomó la lanza del suelo y con ella cortó las cuerdas que ataban a su amado, de modo que él cayó suavemente en el piso y la observó con mas atención que nunca… algunas lágrimas volviendo a sus ojos ante la idea que acababa de cruzar por su cabeza…

Al verlo libre Abraham retrocedió poniéndose en guardia, como si esperara que Meliodas intentara vengarse por lo que acababa de hacerle. Pero el demonio no tenía tales intenciones, simplemente se acercó a Elizabeth y dejó que ella lo abrazara y comprobara que estaba bien. Ante aquello el líder de la tribu se sintió un poco confuso, pues era la reacción menos esperada de un demonio.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó la chica mirando su herida sanada con preocupación, él no respondió

Estaba más ocupado mirando el ojo izquierdo de Elizabeth que podía verse a través de la espesa melena castaña que normalmente lo cubría: era de color naranja y tenía una runa dibujada en la pupila, la cual la identificaba como alguien del clan de las diosas.

Todos los demás estaban en completo silencio, completamente consternados por el repentino despertar del poder mágico de la chica. Los pecados capitales también miraban a Elizabeth como hipnotizados, ahora no les cabía ninguna duda y parecía que a Meliodas tampoco, de que aquella Elizabeth era la reencarnación de la princesa Diosa.

El demonio tomó el rostro de ella con su pequeña mano con el fin de observar su ojo más de cerca y sin pensarlo exclamó…

-Elizabeth… tú… ¡tú tienes que recordar… yo… yo soy el hijo del rey demonio: Meliodas! Y tú eras… tú eras Elizabeth el apóstol de las diosas… eras la hija de la Deidad suprema…

-¿de que hablas?- inquirió Abraham recuperándose poco a poco y evaluando la situación. No había pasado por alto la aseveración del chico de ser hijo del rey demonio y lo miraba con temor Al parecer ya no tan dispuesto a atacarlo - ¡Elizabeth es una humana!

-¡ahora lo es!- confirmó él sin agresividad- ¡pero pienso que en su vida pasada ella fue… la Elizabeth de la que ustedes estaban hablando anoche!- dijo sin poder evitar imprimir una nota de entusiasmo en sus palabras- eso explicaría… porque mi instinto me dice…

-¿tú la conocías?- inquirió Agatha ahora también interesada- ¿a aquella diosa que nos salvó la vida a mí y a Abraham?- Él compuso una sonrisa triste

-ella no era cualquier diosa…- respondió clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de, quien ahora estaba seguro, era su amada Elizabeth- era la princesa del clan de las diosas… - explicó con un hilo de voz- era hija de la deidad suprema y era la más bendita de ellas… Yo en cambio… yo soy el primogénito del rey demonio, antes solía ser el líder de los diez mandamientos y cuando nos conocimos éramos enemigos…

Esas palabras lograron captar la atención de todos los presentes quienes de pronto olvidaron que aquel hombre que hablaba había estado viajando con ellos por un año. La confesión de que era un demonio y el antiguo líder de los diez mandamientos los hizo palidecer hasta la médula, haciéndolos desear que el rubio se olvidara que hacía tan solo unos minutos habían estado a punto de ejecutarlo.

-Ella y yo nos amábamos…- continuó él ignorando por completo a los miembros de la tribu y dirigiéndose principalmente a la castaña Elizabeth que lo miraba a su vez impresionada- a pesar de que éramos de razas enemigas terminamos enamorándonos… por esa razón yo traicioné a mi clan y me uní a estigma…

"Elizabeth, ¿no lo recuerdas?, luchamos hombro a hombro por mucho tiempo… tú… tú odiabas pelear y siempre decías que la guerra era inútil y era mejor terminarla… juntos buscábamos una solución para poder llevar a cabo nuestro amor sin temor de ser castigados… pero nuestros padres… ellos se opusieron a nuestro deseo de principio a fin y terminaron con tu vida…

"Tú y yo nos enfrentamos a los dos, pero su poder era demasiado grande y por más que lo intentamos no logramos sobrevivir a eso… Yo no supe qué fue lo que pasó… solo recuerdo que los dos estábamos tirados en el piso siendo sometidos por ellos… mi padre te estaba matando y yo estaba desesperado… quise alcanzarte para ayudarte… creo que ya no estabas consciente… pero yo no tenía fuerzas suficientes para liberarme de la deidad suprema, me desmayé y cuando desperté tú estabas muerta…

Hubo un silencio tras esas palabras, Meliodas miraba a Elizabeth con fijeza, como si de ese modo la castaña fuera de pronto a recuperar las memorias de su vida pasada. Ella lloraba silenciosamente, escuchando la historia de su amado con una mezcla de compasión y asombro: no recordaba nada, pero aquella historia le causaba un poco de nostalgia, la misma nostalgia con que él siempre la miraba…

"No sabes la desesperación que sentía en ese momento Elizabeth la enorme impotencia que se apoderó de mí… la culpa y el remordimiento pero sobre todo la ira se estaban apoderando de mi ser… yo… quería destrozar a mi padre… ¡lo odiaba tanto que deseaba matarlo con mis propias manos!... pero ellos ya no estaban ahí…Y justo en el momento en el que sentí que no podía sentirme peor tu cuerpo se esfumó de mis brazos y fue cómo si todo mi mundo se estuviera acabando… pensé que no sería capaz de verte nunca más…

-Meliodas…- exclamó la Elizabeth castaña abrazándolo comprensiva mientras él se aferraba a ella con esperanza.

-no comprendo…- exclamó Abraham de pronto al darse cuenta de que él no tenía intenciones de atacar a nadie, ni de tomar venganza por lo que le habían hecho- lo único que sé en este momento es que no puedo permitir que el hijo del rey demonio se quede dentro de la tribu… por favor, solo vete.

-sí, lo haré…- confirmó Meliodas con tristeza mirando al líder de tribu por primera vez

Por primera vez en todo el recuerdo parecía que Abraham podía ver con claridad la carencia de maldad en los ojos de Meliodas. Que soltó a Elizabeth y se tocó el lugar en donde había recibido la estocada y donde ahora no había rastro alguno de sangre o de dolor, prueba irrefutable del enorme poder curativo de la princesa diosa.

-nunca esperé realmente que pudieran aceptarme en esta tribu por mucho tiempo… un demonio como yo no tiene cabida dentro de ninguna comunidad, de ninguna raza… ni siquiera en la mía propia…

-¡yo iré contigo!- replicó Elizabeth de inmediato- ¡no quiero seguir siendo parte de un grupo que puede lastimar a alguien que estuvo viajando con ellos como un compañero por tanto tiempo!

-¡pero, Elizabeth, él es un demonio!

-¡no me importa… yo lo amo… si es un demonio o un hada… eso es irrelevante… Meliodas es Meliodas, si ustedes son incapaces de verlo ese es asunto suyo- dijo con enfado.

El recuerdo cambió y ahora se encontraban en una cueva, solo ellos dos. Meliodas había encendido un fuego y Elizabeth cocinaba un faisán que habían cazado. Se veían bastante más felices y era evidente que habían dejado la tribu salvaje tal y como habían dicho que harían.

Meliodas volvía a sonreír, su personalidad despreocupada y amable mostrándose en todo su esplendor. Parecía que cambiaba por completo cuando estaba con su amada, siempre lucía mucho más pleno y feliz…

Los pecados se alegraron al pensar que quizá la vida estaba planeando recompensarlos por los sufrimientos que se habían visto obligados a vivir en el pasado. Se los veía animados de nuevo, paseaban solos por la devastada Britania incapaces de ser alcanzados por el deprimente paisaje que se extendía por todas partes.

El demonio había dejado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos de nuevo y disfrutaba el amor que había resurgido por Elizabeth al saber que era la reencarnación de su princesa diosa. De hecho lucía mucho más relajado, quizá por el pensamiento de que en esta ocasión no estaban de por medio sus razas, ni sus padres oponiéndose a su amor y su relación. A menudo hacía bromas y reía felizmente con las reacciones de su chica, pero sobre todo amaba dar muestras de afecto en público como abrazarla, besarla e incluso manosearla (algo que evidentemente la hacía enfadar y propinarle un golpe que lo mandaba a volar lejos siempre). Siempre regocijándose de la indiferencia que todo el mundo tenía cuando lo hacía, lo que le comprobaba que para todos en ese momento ellos eran una pareja común y corriente, como cualquiera de las que había por ahí.

Con frecuencia ambos hablaban animadamente, el demonio platicaba con pelos y señales todas las cosas que había vivido con su princesa diosa, con el fin de obligar a la memoria de esa Elizabeth a despertar, ella le escuchaba con entusiasmo y de vez en cuando preguntaba algo. Parecía que había aceptado ser la reencarnación de la Elizabeth diosa y a juzgar por su manera de actuar parecía que se sentía feliz de que así fuera. Sin embargo, por la manera en que preguntaba, parecía que aún no era capaz de recordar por su cuenta todo lo que él le contaba.

De pronto… la ráfaga de recuerdos se detuvo y vieron a ambos enamorados sentados uno al lado del otro con expresión relajada, en una pradera cubierta de flores. Era un escenario perfecto, el cielo azul brillaba sobre ellos con intensidad y ambos enamorados lo observaban llenos de una inmensa dicha. Meliodas volvía a hablar acerca de su primer amor cuando Elizabeth se llevó una mano a la cabeza con expresión de dolor y él le miró preocupado y se apresuró a correr a su lado cuando ella empezó a gritar de dolor.

No mucho después la chica salvaje se desmayó y Meliodas la sacudió intentando despertarla, con preocupación. Cuando vio que sus intentos eran en vano, el príncipe demonio tomó a su amada en brazos, se levantó, extendió sus alas y fue en busca de ayuda…

Lo vieron llevar a la desmayada Elizabeth a un pueblo humano cercano y buscar ayuda con desesperación. Los aldeanos del lugar lo llevaron de inmediato a la choza de una hechicera que hacía de curandera en los alrededores.

La mujer era bastante anciana pero los recibió con amabilidad, hizo pasar a Meliodas al interior de la pequeña choza y señaló la única cama que había en el lugar, donde él colocó a su desmayada compañera y esperó a que la mujer la examinara, sin apartarse ni un segundo de su lado, tal y como la Elizabeth del mundo real se había negado rotundamente a alejarse del lado del demonio al ser envenenado.

-no mucho después Elizabeth despertó, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y buscaron a su amado en cuanto pudo incorporarse y vislumbrar a su alrededor.

Cuando lo encontró sentado a la cabecera a su lado se abrazó a él con fuerza y buscó sus labios en un acto desesperado que él no comprendió en ese momento. Cuando se separaron, Meliodas observó el rostro de su amada y notó que su ojo derecho, al igual que había ocurrido, en el recuerdo anterior con el izquierdo, se había vuelto de color naranja y una runa adornaba su pupila dándole un parecido aún más extraordinario con su vida pasada.

-Elizabeth…- exclamó él sin aliento- tus ojos…

-amor… acabo de… acabo de recordar todo… todas las cosas que me decías… sobre mi vida pasada…

-¿es… enserio?- inquirió Meliodas con un hilo de voz

-…si…

-¡pero eso es fantástico!... ¡me alegro tanto, Elizabeth!, ¡eso significa que ahora podemos vivir…

-no… escucha, Meliodas… amor: antes de que muriéramos en aquella batalla nuestros padres nos maldijeron.

-¿maldi… ¡pero que dices!, ¿qué clase de maldición pudieron habernos puesto?- replicó él incrédulo

Ban en cambio se mordió el labio al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la princesa diosa, un mal presentimiento creciendo en su pecho. Meliodas lucía escéptico pero parecía preocupado por la repentina seriedad con que ella lo observaba.

-¿de que estás hablando?- preguntó de nuevo esta vez con un poco más de seriedad

-¡te lo diré, te lo diré todo!- respondió ella- pero antes debes prometerme que pase lo que pase, incluso si yo tengo que morir de nuevo, tú buscarás la manera de romper las maldiciones…

-pero… ¿por qué tendrías que…

-por favor, Meliodas, promételo… es importante…- insistió ella tomando sus manos con las suyas en un acto de súplica.

-lo haré… juro que incluso si tú vuelves a morir yo… yo romperé esas maldiciones, solo dime… ¿qué son? – ella miró de reojo a la pequeña y anciana curandera e hizo un a señal a su amado para que la siguiera fuera de aquella choza.

Dieron las gracias a la mujer y Meliodas le dio unas monedas antes de salir de aquel lugar y mirar a su amada con un dejo de preocupación e inquietud. Ella no habló un buen rato, tomó la mano del príncipe demonio y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos con fuerza, él le devolvió el gesto y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla y alentándola a decir lo que tenía en su cabeza…

-tú sabes que nuestros padres nunca aceptaron nuestra relación… aun en su destierro ellos quisieron asegurarse de que tú y yo nunca fuéramos felices juntos- le explicó ella de pronto deteniéndose en un callejón vacío en la mitad del pueblo.

-pero no pueden hacer mucho estando sellados

-por eso nos maldijeron- dijo ella con voz temblorosa- a ti te dieron la maldición de la vida eterna… de modo que no puedes morir e incluso si mueres, la maldición te hará revivir una y otra vez… mi madre quería que te vieras obligado a vagar por el mundo real en soledad así que te impuso esa maldición…

"En cambio a mí el rey demonio me maldijo con la "reencarnación perpetua" de modo que estaré obligada a vivir como una humana y a morir para volver a nacer incontables veces… En cada ocasión olvidaré los recuerdos de mi vida anterior y si por algún motivo yo recuerdo mi pasado como la princesa diosa solo me quedarán tres días y entonces moriré de nuevo…

Los pecados capitales sintieron que los hundían en un túnel profundo y oscuro al escuchar aquello y no eran los únicos, Meliodas parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock, pues fue incapaz de hablar de nuevo. Diane se llevó las manos a la boca de nuevo, esta vez llena de horror: había escuchado alguna vez una vieja leyenda de unos enamorados malditos… pero nunca había podido imaginarse que aquello pudiera ser real… que aquellos personajes existieran en verdad…

-¡eso no puede ser… e incluso si eso es cierto, sabes que nunca permitiría que…!

-¡amor… no importa cuánto luches e intentes defenderme… al final no serás capaz de evitarlo y no quiero que sufras por ello!- le cortó ella con resolución. Tomó el rostro de Meliodas con las manos y le acarició, obligándolo a verla a los ojos- entiende… nuestras maldiciones no son tan sencillas… nos fueron impuestas para que sufriéramos, ambos… En cada una de mis vidas, la maldición me llevará hasta a ti y entonces, inevitablemente me enamoraré de ti… y cuando eso suceda, Meliodas, la maldición se activará de nuevo y entonces me veré obligada a morir… frente a tus ojos… y tú no podrás hacer nada…

-¡no pienso permitirlo!- replicó él con terquedad.

Ella bajó la cabeza con tristeza, tampoco le gustaba aquello… no tenía miedo de morir pero no le gustaba la idea de tener que aceptar que su muerte siempre iba a ser con el único fin de hacer sufrir a su amado demonio… a quien ella había obligado a traicionar a su raza y a vagar en el exilio total tras la guerra santa. Se sentía culpable, puesto que había sido ella quien lo había incitado a aceptar que estaba enamorado de ella y al hacerlo lo había condenado a aquella miserable existencia…

-¡perdóname, por favor…!- le suplicó logrando que él la mirara con sorpresa y pena a la vez- si nunca te hubieras enamorado de mí, probablemente nada de esto estuviera pasando…- él acarició su rostro con cariño y amargura, besándola antes de responder.

-no tienes porque disculparte, Elizabeth… el aceptar mis sentimientos por ti fue mi propia decisión… matar a mis camaradas también fue mi decisión… traicionar a mi clan, fue sin duda alguna mi propia decisión… Sin embargo hay algo que no puedo negar: no había sido realmente feliz en mi vida hasta que te conocí, no tengo vida plena sin ti… te amo tanto que sería capaz de matar a mi propio padre si es necesario para protegerte… así que no debes preocuparte… pienso protegerte hasta que mi alma se destroce… te protegeré aunque tenga que cambiar mi vida por la tuya.

-¡no lo hagas… no quiero hacerte más daño… yo también te amo… te amo tanto que no puedo soportar la idea de tener que ser la causa de tu sufrimiento…! así que necesito que me prometas una cosa más… por favor… si muero en tres días y conoces a mi próxima reencarnación… no te fuerces a aceptar mi amor… de ser posible me gustaría que encontraras a alguien más y te olvidaras de mí.

-sabes que eso no será posible… en primer lugar porque no dejaré que mueras en tres días… y en segundo porque no hay otra chica a la que yo pueda amar además de ti…

Ella lo abrazó con los ojos llorosos, sintiendo pena por él y lo que tendría que sufrir a partir de es momento. El recuerdo terminó y los pecados capitales se miraron unos a otros con una expresión de idéntico horror en el rostro… no necesitaban ver los siguientes recuerdos para saber que había pasado: en su época, Meliodas seguía vivo siendo incapaz de morir y Elizabeth…

El siguiente recuerdo fue el mismo que habían esperado tras escuchar la triste historia de la maldición de los dos amantes… Todos sabían que iba a pasar, sin embargo no dejó de ser duro el ver como sucedía y comprendieron porque ella había insistido en que él no sería capaz de protegerla…

Fue tan rápido y repentino que Meliodas ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar… a juzgar por las acciones y actitudes de ambos parecían haber pasado los tres días desde que ella recuperara sus recuerdos al cien por ciento. Caminaban tomados de la mano, del lado de un barranco, él tanteaba el camino con actitud protectora, caminando frente a ella y pendiente de cualquier peligro que pudiera haber a su alrededor. Sin embargo ella resbaló… simplemente resbaló y al hacerlo, Meliodas sintió como sus dedos se resbalaban de sus propia mano e intentó aferrarse a ellos con todo su ser. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de evitar que su amada cayera al vacío, su cuerpo fue atravesado en el estómago por el tronco de un árbol joven que se había astillado en la última tormenta eléctrica.

-¡NO, ELIZABETH…!- chilló el rubio con impotencia al ver el cuerpo de la chica salvaje empalado en aquel inhóspito y absurdo lugar.

Se apresuró a acercarse a ella para ayudarla pero sabía por experiencia que no podía hacer nada: su estómago y intestino habían sido perforados y destrozados en el golpe… hizo un vano intento de sacarla de ese lugar y de contener la sangre que salía de la herida pero era demasiado. Era descorazonador ver como el demonio intentaban cubrir la herida con sus manos en su afán de salvarla. Su rostro nuevamente cubierto de lágrimas de dolor y desesperación se posaron en los ojos rúnicos de su amada buscando la esperanza en ellos… pero ella estaba muriendo de una manera rápida e inevitable y su respiración agitada era prueba de que sus pulmones no eran capaces de llenarse de aire.

-Elizabeth… no me dejes…- suplicó él tomando su mano entre las suyas, ella forjó una débil sonrisa y acarició su rostro usando sus últimas fuerzas

-no… llores- le dijo con un hilo de voz, haciendo esfuerzos descomunales para poder captar el aire suficiente para cada palabra- nos… volveremos… a ver… te amo…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que sus ojos perdieran el brillo por segunda vez… Meliodas negó con la cabeza con energía aferrándose a su cuerpo de nuevo, llorando de manera incontrolable y después perdiendo el control de si mismo… dejando que la ira y su tremendo poder lo consumieran por completo llenando todo el escenario de oscuridad…


	5. El Grupo de Esclavos

Después de ver como la Elizabeth salvaje moría de nuevo en las manos del demonio ellos sintieron crecer tremendamente el nudo que se había formado en sus gargantas al escuchar sobre la maldición que aquejaba a ambos enamorados.

Cuando el recuerdo se aclaró y pudieron ver de nuevo, el cuerpo de Elizabeth había desaparecido y Meliodas había tomado su propia espada para atravesar sus corazones, completamente consumido por la ira y el dolor, un sentimiento con el que ya parecía bastante familiarizado… sin embargo, una vez más después de un largo espacio de oscuridad él había vuelto a la vida… en la misma triste realidad que había dejado hacía algunos días… comprobando de ese modo lo cruel que era el castigo que les habían impuesto: no sería capaz de morir, tal y como su amada le había explicado hacía tres días… no podría reunirse con ella de nuevo hasta que volviera a reencarnar y cuando eso sucediera, el ciclo sería repetido una vez más…

Aquel recuerdo fue devastador para ellos de muchas maneras… Ban y King sentían un remordimiento atroz por el ignorante comportamiento que habían tenido con Meliodas en el pasado. El rey hada al decir que no comprendía a su capitán y que desconfiaba de él porque se negaba a hablar de su pasado ahora sentía que había traicionado el sincero apoyo que Meliodas siempre le había mostrado desde que se conocían… el demonio ni una vez le había interrogado sobre su pasado, al contrario, había hecho una regla dentro de los siete pecados capitales para que todos pudieran ocultar aquellas cosas que les hacían daño. Sin embargo ahora parecía que todas las cosas traumáticas que el hada había padecido en el pasado eran insignificantes con lo que estaban seguros que estaban a punto de presenciar al ser incapaces de escapar de la mente de su líder…

"¿Cuánto sufrimiento era uno capaz de padecer en tres mil años? El solo pensar en ello lo llenaba de horror y de un terrible temor de seguir viendo aquello, sin embargo ahora creía comprender porque no podían salir de la memoria del príncipe demonio: la maldición debía impedírselos…

Pero el más arrepentido era Ban, el pecado de la codicia se sentía sucio… indigno de llamar amigo a alguien que siempre había comprendido su dolor cuando le había hablado sobre Elaine; a quien él había traicionado sin miramientos y quien ahora resultaba evidente que había entendido perfectamente la postura de su amigo al intentar matarlo para revivir a su amada. Meliodas lo comprendía… lo comprendía mejor que nadie más… él sabía lo que era ser inmortal, sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido frente a tus propios ojos y desear reunirte con él sin ser capaz de hacerlo.

Ahora sabía que el demonio siempre había intentado ver en él a un compañero y que le había abierto su corazón de manera inconsciente para poder tenerlo como amigo en el doloroso camino que le habían obligado a tener. Y también comprendió de pronto que seguramente Meliodas siempre había estado temeroso de que él, Ban, descubriera su origen y actuara como aquellos humanos estúpidos que habían intentado lincharlo solo por saber que era un demonio.

El pecado de la codicia tenía los dientes apretados con tal fuerza que estaba comenzando a hacerse daño en la mandíbula, sus ojos también cubiertos de lágrimas mientras observaban a su amigo soportar ese terrible dolor que él conocía a la perfección… por segunda vez. Que tan ignorante había sido, que tan… que tan imbécil se había comportado… Ahora resultaba más que obvio que las diosas solo odiaban a su amigo por su origen… por haber sido el objeto del amor de su querida princesa y que habrían hecho cualquier cosa por verlo muerto, incluso mentir a un simple mortal…

Fue sumamente doloroso para los cuatro pecados ver como su líder era consumido de nuevo por la desesperación en los días siguientes. Incapaz de reunirse con nadie más… habiendo perdido de nuevo su razón de ser, sin embargo esta vez fue capaz de reponerse un poco más pronto pues, pasado su terrible duelo recordó que aún había algo que debía hacer "le había prometido a Elizabeth romper sus maldiciones", si hacía aquello… si lograba encontrar la manera entonces podrían estar juntos una vez más… esta vez completamente libres de tragedias.

Cuando aquello cruzó la mente del demonio los pecados comprendieron que tan grande era el amor que Elizabeth profesaba por él: ella sabía que el dolor de Meliodas al perderla le impediría recuperarse y por esa razón le había hecho prometer que rompiera la maldición. Aquellas palabras le habían dado un propósito a él para poder superar el dolor, le habían devuelto un poco de esperanza, aunque esa esperanza fuera tan efímera e inalcanzable que pareciera que no fuera a llegar…

Pero Meliodas era inmortal… eso le confería una ventaja y ella parecía haberlo previsto: que el solo deseo de salvarla de su maldición le haría retomar su determinación y le haría encontrar una razón para levantarse.

Ellos se sorprendieron de la entereza con que él tomo su pérdida en esta ocasión. El demonio decidió que era el momento de avanzar, decidió unirse a la comunidad humana que era la única de las cinco razas que guardaba información acerca de su pasado y del pasado de las demás razas y quizá en algún momento se encontrara algún escrito humano que lo llevara a algún método que pudiera ser utilizado para romper las maldiciones de él y de su amada.

Aquella decisión fue en definitiva la que logró forjar de nuevo el carácter amable y sincero que ellos conocían en su capitán. No importaba cuanto se viera decepcionado por la actitud de los humanos hacia él, simplemente seguía su camino por el bien de su amor y de su amada, parecía que aquellos sentimientos eran suficientes para protegerlo del sufrimiento que en realidad estaba experimentando.

Pasaron de nuevo algunos años antes de que los dos amantes pudieran volverse a encontrar, según los recuerdos consecuentes a la pérdida de Elizabeth encontraron a Meliodas viajando por toda Britania, realizando trabajos eventuales, en busca de información sobre maldiciones y después fue guiado fuera del territorio de la isla y conducido hacia el continente del que provenía una nación humana emergente, que había dado mucho de qué hablar los últimos años.

Todo parecía apuntar a que entre sus habitantes había eruditos especializados en todas las materias que dedicaban la mayor parte de su corta vida humana estudiando la naturaleza y otras materias. Como era de esperarse aquella información fue demasiado atrayente para el demonio, de modo que buscó trabajo dentro de una tripulación de una pequeña embarcación mercante y se dirigió a Roma…

En el mundo real Escanor y las dos princesas habían logrado bajar la fiebre de Meliodas y habían terminado de aplicar el tratamiento que les había indicado Merlín y ahora simplemente reposaban en unas mantas puestas en el suelo, observando a los dos amantes dormir plácidamente uno al lado del otro. Por momentos Meliodas hacía muecas de dolor y angustia y en esos mismos momentos Elizabeth se aferraba más a él como intentando hacer notar su presencia…

El brillo no había dejado el cuerpo de la princesa y en algún punto unas enormes alas blancas habían aparecido en su espalda y ahora permanecían plegadas en su ama. Aquello había sido una sorpresa para los tres enfermeros y cuando había ocurrido, Margaret había salido corriendo de la habitación en busca de Merlín, temiendo que alguna clase de ser se hubiera apoderado de su hermana. Pero al llegar la hechicera, seguida del rey, quien había escuchado el alboroto causado por su hija mayor, a la habitación por tercera vez, ella se había acercado a la joven princesa y había acariciado sus alas con un dejo de tristeza y cierta desesperación en su mirada antes de girarse ante ellos y con voz apesadumbrada decir:

-creo que… creo que a este punto no será muy sabio que lo ocultemos más… el capitán en este momento no es capaz de protegerla por lo que debemos hacer algo nosotros…

-¿de qué habla, señorita Merlín, algo le ocurre a Eli?- inquirió Verónica angustiada

-parece que acaba de recuperar sus recuerdos… los recuerdos de su primera vida pasada…- aquello los había dejado aún más confusos, pero la hechicera no se detuvo en su explicación- ¿han escuchado sobre la leyenda de los amantes malditos?

-me hiciste esa misma pregunta más temprano- replicó Bartra con temor de lo que aquello podría significar- ¿qué tiene que ver esa leyenda con mi hija?

-bueno, yo diría que todo… ya que en realidad no es una leyenda- explicó la hechicera con delicadeza, miró a Meliodas con cierta compasión… pues sabía cuan desesperado él estaría cuando recobrara la consciencia y viera que el tiempo se le terminaba de nuevo- en su afán por encontrar una manera de deshacer el terrible sortilegio que se cierne sobre ambos, el capitán ha viajado por toda Britania e incluso más allá.

"En cada uno de los lugares que ha visitado, Elizabeth siempre ha sido capaz de encontrarlo y han repetido su tragedia tantas veces que seguramente al transmitirse oralmente por los testigos alguien decidió que era una leyenda o un cuento de hadas…"

"Pero aquella historia es real: Meliodas, el príncipe del reino demoniaco y Elizabeth, la hija de la deidad suprema, ambos sublíderes de sus razas… ambos con el destino de enfrentarse en batalla eternamente… los dos se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro, fue algo que no pudieron evitar y su amor fue… es tan intenso que nuestro capitán decidió traicionar a su raza con el único fin de estar al lado de su amada. Pero tal como dice la leyenda, su amor nunca sería permitido así que el rey demonio y la deidad suprema los maldijeron y los obligaron a tener un amor eterno sumido en la tragedia: Meliodas ha vivido por tres mil años con el único propósito de salvar a su Elizabeth de la maldición de la encarnación perpetua y Elizabeth muere y reencarna sin sus recuerdos y se encuentra con él en cada ocasión… como dice la leyenda ella debe vivir en la ignorancia de su pasado, ya que si recupera sus recuerdos… en solo tres días deberá morir para volver a reencarnar…

"En este momento Gowther y los demás pecados están sumidos en los recuerdos del capitán y en su afán de ayudarlo, la princesa Elizabeth inconscientemente se conectó con él y debido a la fuerte conexión que ambos tienen sus recuerdos parecen haber despertado así que… "

-no puede ser…- exclamó Margaret con los ojos bañados en lágrimas- ¿quiere eso decir que Elizabeth morirá en tres días?

-así es…

-¡pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer!- replicó Verónica levantándose y encarando a la hechicera con el horror reflejado en su rostro. Había escuchado la historia de los amantes malditos muchas veces cuando era niña y siempre le había parecido una historia cursi…e imposible. Pero escuchar que su querida Eli era la protagonista de semejante historia…- ¡no pienso quedarme aquí sentada observando como muere mi hermanita!

-no hay nada que hacer… - replicó Merlín con tristeza- la única manera de evitarlo es rompiendo la maldición y eso es algo que Meliodas ha intentado hacer por tres mil años sin éxito, princesa…

Los demás pecados capitales vieron como Meliodas se embarcaba rumbo a Roma con cierto entusiasmo, pues ninguno había antes salido de territorio británico y en ese momento de la historia Roma era apenas un país emergente, mientras que en su propia época se había convertido en un gran imperio, que incluso había conquistado Britania formando esta parte de su territorio hacía tan solo unos cuantos años.

La pequeña embarcación mercante en la que se había inscrito el rubio lo había contratado como parte de la guardia que pretendía proteger la mercancía de los piratas y bandidos. Un trabajo que le iba bastante bien al demonio, que no tenía mucha experiencia haciendo otra cosa que no fuera dedicarse a la batalla.

El dueño de la compañía mercante que tripulaba el barco, había decidido como medida de seguridad contratar como guardia a un grupo seleccionado de mercenarios, elegidos al azar por el capitán del barco. No era un grupo muy grande de guerreros pero parecía que eran los suficientemente fuertes como para poder hacerse cargo por si mismos de cualquier problema.

-bien, muchacho- le había dicho el capitán del barco al príncipe demonio en cuanto habían zarpado de la costa rumbo a Galia, donde se unirían a una caravana que los acompañaría hasta Roma- no estoy muy seguro de que sea buena idea tener a un niño como tú como parte de la guardia pero el líder de ese escuadrón insistió de modo que solo has lo que ellos te digan y no te metas en demasiados problemas.

-no se preocupe- respondió él sonriendo- no soy un niño, después de todo- le dijo el demonio sonriendo ampliamente antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el camarote destinado a la seguridad, con la intención de acomodar las pocas pertenencias que llevaba.

Los demás miembros del escuadrón ya estaban ahí, solo era un grupo de diez personas, todas de diferentes edades y sexos. La mayoría eran humanos, algunos mercenarios y algunos caballeros desterrados de alguno de los nuevos pueblos humanos que estaban comenzando a surgir tras la devastación de la guerra santa. Sin embargo, en el grupo había dos hadas: una de ellas era el líder del escuadrón: un superviviente de la guerra santa que había peleado con Meliodas hombro a hombro en más de una ocasión.

Su nombre era Jost, era un hada de aspecto rudo, ya bastante entrado en años, su cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros siempre iba muy descuidado y tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, producto de un antiguo enfrentamiento con la raza de los demonios. Había sido parte de la guardia real de Gloxinia y de Gerheade desde su nacimiento y era una de las pocas hadas que habían aceptado a Meliodas como parte de estigma, cuando el demonio había abandonado el mundo demoniaco.

Los pecados capitales ya lo habían visto durante las ráfagas de recuerdos rápidos sobre la guerra santa que habían visto cuando Gowther había castado el hechizo. Ambos se habían encontrado por casualidad en el pueblo y tras un momento incómodo recordando el pasado habían ido a tomar juntos a una taberna, donde el demonio había compartido su inquietud de visitar Roma, sin expresar abiertamente las razones de ello; y el hada le había invitado a aquella embarcación. Ninguno había tocado nunca el tema de la guerra y las pérdidas que habían sufrido en ella, sin embargo, Jost estaba al corriente de que Meliodas había perdido a Elizabeth y tras ser exiliado del mundo demoniaco, se encontraba vagando sin rumbo desde entonces, de modo que se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarlo como atención hacia un viejo camarada de la guerra.

La otra hada había sido un misterio para él, era una chica de apariencia joven, con un cabello rojizo rizado y alborotado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y un rostro lleno de pecas que le daban un aire inocente. No parecía tener alas y siempre permanecía callada, sin embargo siempre estaba cerca de Jost y él parecía profesar por ella un especial afecto, puesto que nunca permitía que se alejara de él y le procuraba con mucho empeño.

-¿Cómo está Gerheade?- preguntó Meliodas de pronto mirando a su excompañero de armas con cierto interés

-cuida del bosque en ausencia de su majestad Gloxinia- respondió él con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro- creo que si no fuera por ella no hubiéramos sido capaces de reponernos de aquello…

-oh, ya veo- exclamó el demonio sin insistir- entonces no ha nacido un nuevo rey hada…- resolvió. Las dos hadas se miraron una a otra antes de negar con la cabeza en un gesto bastante peculiar.

Meliodas no preguntó más, hablar del bosque del rey hada también le hacías recordar lo que había sucedido al final de la guerra santa y no quería evocar aquello, hacerlo solo lo hacía sentir miserable.

El recuerdo terminó de manera abrupta y dio paso a una nueva ráfaga de imágenes rápidas.

Al pasar los recuerdos se dieron cuenta de que el viaje estaba siendo muy sencillo y tranquilo, el escuadrón de defensa rara vez hablaba entre si y Jost tampoco era muy comunicativo. La mayor parte del tiempo solo se dedicaban a sus propios asuntos y solo se reunían en el camarote durante la noche, cuando se turnaban para hacer guardias mientras los demás tripulantes dormían.

La mayoría de los demás miembros del escuadrón no prestaban mucha atención a Meliodas debido a su aspecto infantil e inocente, él se imaginaba que no creían que fuera digno de estar entre aquellas tropas, quizá solo lo vieran como un recomendado pero eso a él no le importaba, de hecho entre menos llamara la atención mejor, no quería asustar a todos revelando su naturaleza demoniaca.

Sin embargo cuando casi llegaban al final del viaje hubo un incidente que hizo puso a prueba la eficiencia de los miembros del escuadrón en pleno. Ocurrió durante la noche, mientras Meliodas hacía guardia desde el mástil… una embarcación más grande se acercó a ellos oculta tras una espesa niebla; y cuando estuvo a solo unos pocos metros de pasar por el lado del barco mercante, bolas de fuego comenzaron a volar en su dirección, disparadas de las flechas que la tripulación de ese barco sostenía.

El rubio no espero a ver qué ocurría, notó de inmediato que lo que usaban era magia, así que desenfundó su espada y reflejó el ataque haciendo uso de su contrataque. El terrible estruendo que la explosión provocó, hizo que el resto de los habitantes del barco despertaran y se reunieran en la cubierta al tiempo que los ocupantes del barco enemigo comenzaron a descender para comenzar un ataque sin cuartel.

Jost se unió a su camarada casi de inmediato y comenzó a pelear a su lado como estuvieran de nuevo en la guerra santa. Los humanos estaban alucinados con la forma de combatir de ambos. El hada acompañante y misteriosa también había comenzado a pelear y hacía un excelente trabajo repeliendo a los invasores con su magia tipo esporas.

-¡peleas bastante bien!- elogió Meliodas al enmascarado que estaba combatiendo en ese momento, el cual era bastante hábil en el uso de las artes marciales y la magia.

El personaje no respondió, al igual que todos los demás miembros de su grupo llevaba puesta una máscara con la que ocultaba completamente su rostro y sus ropas eran sencillas pero cómodas a la hora de pelear lo que le permitía hacer uso de una agilidad increíble.

Los pecados estaban sorprendidos, pues hasta ese momento habían conocido pocos humanos que pudieran mantener una pelea con su capitán a ese nivel. El hombre anticipaba la mayor parte de los movimientos del demonio y los esquivaba con una habilidad increíble. Su magia parecía ayudarle a prevenir con anticipación cualquier movimiento que se hiciera durante su combate y Meliodas estaba disfrutando del encuentro bastante… de hecho tenía ya varios recuerdos que no lo veían disfrutar tanto de una pelea… Ellos sabían por su experiencia que el rubio no se estaba esforzando en realidad, solo jugaba con él, encantado de tener un contrincante de un nivel superior a lo que podía encontrar normalmente en esos días.

Sin embargo, un grito lo distrajo: uno de los invasores había logrado apresar a la compañera de Jost y su camarada hada intentaba rescatarla. Por un instante Meliodas hizo ademán de ir en su rescate. Sin embargo, él había perdido la concentración en un mal momento y su contrincante le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera la consciencia y el recuerdo se desvaneciera, dejándolos incapaces de saber que había pasado con el resto de la guardia y con el hada que había sido capturada…

No habían vuelto a tener un recuerdo desde el punto de vista de Elizabeth desde que había muerto la princesa diosa y quizá por eso les sorprendió que la siguiente escena se dibujara en la oscuridad de una celda donde se encontraba un grupo de gente de aspecto miserable. En un rincón, hecha un ovillo se encontraba una niña pequeña… tendría alrededor de seis años, su cabello negro se encontraba sucio, revuelto y lleno de piojos y su rostro demacrado, pálido y ojeroso demostraba que no había comido, ni dormido bien desde hacía varios días.

La pequeña miraba con terror hacia la entrada de la celda desde donde se escuchaban pasos apresurados y gritos y maldiciones. Pero no fue hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejó pasar la luz que ellos fueron capaces de observarla mejor. Los pecados no tardaron en reconocer en aquella pequeña a Elizabeth… o la que parecía ser su segunda reencarnación. Sus hermosos ojos azules, la forma de su rostro e incluso su expresión de terror eran idénticas a las versiones anteriores que ellos habían conocido dentro de los recuerdos y en la vida real, solo que más tiernas y jóvenes.

Por la puerta desfilaron un grupo de los hombres enmascarados arrastrando consigo algunos baúles con las mercancías del barco mercante que había dado refugio al príncipe demonio y también a algunas de las personas que habían viajado en dicho barco: el capitán del barco y los miembros de la guardia de este mismo, Jost, su compañera hada y Meliodas incluidos, estaban entre ellos. Todos inconscientes, atados con cuerdas hechas de magia y algunos con heridas bastante feas.

Al ver a los hombres con su cargamento, la niña Elizabeth intentó hacerse más pequeña ocultándose detrás del resto de la gente con un visible y bastante agudo temor. Aquellos bellacos arrojaron a los inconscientes dentro de la jaula donde mantenían a los que, seguramente eran esclavos, y acomodaron los baúles llenos de riquezas en un rincón apartado, ignorando por completo los repentinos gritos y exclamaciones de terror e inconformidad que habían soltado sus prisioneros y desapareciendo por la misma puerta por la que habían llegado, regodeándose de su victoria y de las ganancias obtenidas.

Los prisioneros se apresuraron a reunirse alrededor de los nuevos ingresos para examinarlos e intentar despertarlos. La pequeña se quedó en el fondo de la celda observando como los adultos se hacían cargo de los nuevos prisioneros como hacían en cada ocasión, parecía tener demasiado miedo como para querer acercarse, paseaba sus pequeños ojos de un inconsciente a otro sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Diane sintió pena por ella, era demasiado pequeña como para tener que sufrir aquellas espantosas circunstancias. De pronto, sus pequeños y brillantes ojos azules se fijaron en la rubia cabellera de Meliodas y un sentimiento de calor y familiaridad se apoderó de ella de inmediato…

Se levantó con piernas temblorosas e ignorando el temor que siempre la atacaba cuando un nuevo prisionero llegaba a ese lugar se acercó para observar más de cerca al dueño de brillante mata de cabello amarillo…

Quizá fuera el poder de las maldiciones que los ataban… o quizá solo fuera que el amor que había entre ambos era tan fuerte, que ponía los sentidos de ambos en alerta cada vez que estaban cerca; pero en cuanto la pequeña estuvo cerca suyo Meliodas soltó un gruñido y llevándose la mano hacia el lugar en el que había sido golpeado, despertó…

Los pecados capitales contuvieron la respiración cuando el príncipe demonio se enderezó y atraído por sus sentidos… depositó sus ojos esmeraldas en los azules que le devolvían la mirada con asombro. Meliodas la reconoció de inmediato, ellos lo supieron por la fugaz expresión de dolor que cruzó por su rostro cuando examinó con detenimiento las facciones de aquella diminuta versión de su amada.

Los prisioneros comenzaron a hablarle de inmediato, comprobando que se encontraba bien y no mucho después las dos hadas y el capitán del barco mercante despertaron y comenzaron a comunicarse con aquellas personas, comprendiendo la situación en que se encontraban. Sin embargo Meliodas no hizo el más mínimo intento de enterarse… sus ojos siguieron clavados en los azules de Elizabeth, el tiempo se había detenido para ambos y la gente que estaba a su alrededor no importaba demasiado…

-Meliodas- le llamó Jost al ver que el demonio no se movía

Fue entonces cuando los ojos del hada se posaron también en la pequeña y su boca se abrió de par en par, demostrando lo asombrado que estaba con el tremendo parecido que aquella niña tenía con la princesa diosa que había conocido durante la guerra.

-¿Qué sucede?- exclamó una voz dulce y suave que sacó al demonio y al hada de su ensimismamiento.

Era la voz de la chica hada que había viajado con ellos por todo ese tiempo, era la primera vez que hablaba y a Meliodas le recordaba mucho a la voz de Gerheade. Jost se giró hacia ella, sacudiendo su confusión de su cabeza y explicando.

-nada, majestad… solo que esa niña se parece a una vieja conocida…

-¿conocen a alguien que se parece a Elizabeth?- inquirió un anciano que observaba toda la extraña escena con curiosidad

-¿esta niña se llama Elizabeth?, ¡que extraordinario!, ¡nuestra conocida tenía ese mismo nombre!- exclamó Jost impresionado.

-bueno, ese es el nombre que tiene escrito en el viejo medallón que tiene en su cuello- explicó el anciano- así que le llamamos de ese modo ya que ella es muda y no puede decirnos su verdadero nombre o de donde viene en realidad. Ella fue la primera que fue capturada por esos rufianes y traída a este lugar… cuando los demás llegamos, ella ya estaba aquí. La pobre criatura tiene tanto miedo que rara vez se acerca a alguien.

-entonces esos hombres son tratantes de esclavos- asumió Jost al ver que Meliodas seguía sin ser capaz de hablar.

Rompió con facilidad las ataduras mágicas que lo aprisionaban y extendió la mano hacia la pequeña y ella al instante corrió a esconderse detrás de sus compañeros prisioneros, aunque no le quitó el ojo de encima al demonio. Él se limitó a sonreír con cierta tristeza antes de mirar a sus acompañantes y centrarse en resolver su situación, después intentaría acercarse a Elizabeth.

-son piratas que vienen de Galia- respondió otro hombre- la trata de esclavos solo es parte de lo que hacen para vivir, su principal fuente de riqueza es el asalto de embarcaciones.

-¡vaya, bonito lugar al que vinimos a dar!- exclamó el hada frotando su frente con una mano para remitir el dolor que tenía por el golpe que lo había noqueado- y patética forma en la que llegamos. Meliodas, debemos salir de aquí…

-¿A dónde se dirige este barco?-inquirió de pronto el hada pelirroja

-a Galia y posteriormente a Roma- respondió otro prisionero- se lo escuché decir a uno de los piratas cuando trajeron comida. Parece que los romanos están interesados en la compra-venta de esclavos.

-entonces nos quedamos, Jost- resolvió la pelirroja con determinación

-¡pero, Majestad!

-¿Majestad?- inquirió Meliodas a su vez apartando la mirada de Elizabeth por primera vez y mirando a las dos hadas con algo de curiosidad.

Jost miró a su compañera como disculpándose de su error antes de mirar a Meliodas de vuelta, ante la mirada expectante de todos los prisioneros.

-ella es su majestad Dahlia, la nueva reina hada elegida por el árbol sagrado del rey hada- Meliodas parpadeó sorprendido ante aquella información.

-¡si ese es el caso debiste decirme antes!- le reclamó el rubio con simplicidad- te habría ayudado a lo que sea que haces, Jost, pero… ¿qué hace la reina hada tan lejos de su bosque?

-escuché que en Roma hay un pueblo hada que tiene una magia capaz de ayudar a un bosque a crecer más apresuradamente- explicó Dahlia con simplicidad- solo quiero ayudar a nuestro amado bosque a reponerse del daño sufrido durante la guerra santa.

"No quiero depender siempre de Gerheade, ella hace todo lo que puede pero… ahora que he sido nombrada como reina hada es mi deber hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para poder hacer felices a nuestra gente. Por eso necesito llegar a Roma a como dé lugar"

-bueno, Majestad, pero no creo que llegar en un barco de piratas humanos sea lo más adecuado… si algo le pasara, yo… no tendría cara para regresar con Lady Gerheade- replicó Jost

-¿y como piensas escapar?- dijo el capitán quien había permanecido callado escuchando la conversación- ¡esos piratas son realmente fuertes, saben usar magia!

-aun si intentáramos escapar, no hay mucho que podamos hacer mientras estemos viajando en el mar- apuntó Meliodas con tranquilidad. Jost lo miró con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, sabía que el rubio no había demostrado su verdadera habilidad en aquella pelea - lo mejor es que sigamos aquí hasta que lleguemos a puerto, una vez llegando a Galia podemos pensar que podemos hacer para resolverlo.

No hubo réplicas ante aquel argumento, los pecados sabían que Meliodas podría escapar de ahí sin esfuerzo y terminar el resto del trayecto hacia Galia volando con ayuda de su poder demoniaco. Sin embargo era evidente que prefería quedarse ahí por Elizabeth, quien a pesar de no tener sus recuerdos seguía siendo su amada y por Jost y Dahlia quienes no soportarían un viaje tan largo con sus propias alas, especialmente notando que la reina no parecía tenerlas aún.

Elizabeth, al escuchar aquella decisión del demonio salió de su escondite y volvió a acercarse a él con cautela. Los prisioneros la miraron sorprendidos, pues nunca habían visto a la niña sentir tanta curiosidad por alguno de los nuevos prisioneros de los piratas. El príncipe demonio se quedó en su sitio observándola con atención sin moverse para no asustarla y cuando la niña estuvo frente a él le sonrió amable y abiertamente, enseñándole todos sus dientes.

-¿te llamas Elizabeth, pequeña?- le preguntó mientras ella clavaba sus hermosos ojos azules en los verdes de él y se escondía nuevamente detrás de una mujer de aspecto amable sin despegar se mirada de los ojos esmeraldas.

A él no le sorprendió su reacción, sabía que en ese momento Elizabeth no recordaba a sus vidas pasadas y por lo tanto no sabía que quien estaba en ese momento frente a ella era su ser más amado. El demonio bajó la mirada resignándose silenciosamente a ganársela de nuevo y le dijo

-no te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a Roma te sacaré de aquí… no tendrás que convertirte en esclava, lo prometo- le aseguró

Los demás prisioneros se movieron entre si excitados por aquella declaración, pues en esas circunstancias solo podía ver por si mismos y sabiendo la fuerza de los piratas ninguno se atrevía a hablar de escapar. Elizabeth por su parte parecía muy atenta al demonio y su perceptible curiosidad llamó la atención de las hadas.

Jost observó el evidente magnetismo que existía entre ambos con cierta inquietud, aquella pequeña se parecía tanto a la diosa Elizabeth que Meliodas parecía confundirla con su amada. Pero la pequeña también parecía atraída por él de un modo bastante perceptible…

-Meliodas, esa niña…

-es muy simpática- cortó él de inmediato alborotando el cabello de la pequeña Elizabeth, haciendo que ella sonriera.

El hada no dijo más, pareció comprender de inmediato que su camarada no quería hablar de su antiguo amor en ese momento y mucho menos habiendo tanta gente a su alrededor que pudiera descubrir su naturaleza demoniaca.

La escena terminó allí y lo siguiente que pudieron ver fue una ráfaga de recuerdos rápidos que mostraba un poco de la penosa vida que llevaron todos dentro de aquel barco. Sus captores rara vez bajaban a verlos, ni siquiera para asegurarse de que seguían vivos, de vez en cuando les aventaban algo de comida, pero era tan poco que la mayoría era incapaz de obtener algo.

Era en esos únicos momentos, cuando revisaban que no hubiera enfermos o muertos dentro del grupo y todos los que lucían demasiado débiles eran sacados a la fuerza de la celda y llevados a la cubierta para no regresar. El destino que esos prisioneros tenían era desconocido para todos aunque de alguna manera podían imaginarse que era lo que pasaba con ellos.

Por lo que parecieron días, Meliodas y Jost hicieron labor para convencer a todos los prisioneros de amotinarse en cuanto llegaran a costas de Galia y al mismo tiempo el demonio mostraba su lado más dulce y sincero con la pequeña Elizabeth para ganarse su afecto, tallando pequeños regalos para ella con su daga y trozos de madera o roca que encontraba en el piso, o haciendo caras raras para divertirla cuando se sentía asustada.

A los pecados capitales les sorprendía que el ojiverde lo hiciera de aquella manera después de haberse enterado del destino que sufrirían ambos si seguían por ese camino, pero encontraban a la pequeña tan frágil y desprotegida en aquel lugar tan hostil, que al mismo tiempo se alegraban de que el amor que profesaban el uno por el otro pudiera ser consuelo para ambos en sus respectivos sufrimientos.

Elizabeth una vez que tomó confianza, permanecía siempre al lado de Meliodas, como si fuera un pollito siguiendo a su mamá. La niña era la más joven del grupo y casi nunca alcanzaba algo para comer así que él le daba todo lo que alcanzaba a obtener de la cruenta lucha de supervivencia, que se daba cada vez que podían tener algo de alimento. A él no le importaba quedarse sin comer, estaba acostumbrado a pasar largos periodos de hambre y no soportaba verla tan desnutrida y con ese aspecto tan miserable.

Jost y Dahlia a menudo observaban con algo de curiosidad a la pareja tan singular que el demonio y la niña hacían. Intrigados de aquel lazo tan fuerte que se había formado entre ambos en tan poco tiempo y de la tremenda dedicación que Meliodas tenía para con la pequeña. Nunca se atrevieron, sin embargo, a comentar nada en presencia de ambos, o de preguntar a su compañero sobre aquel extraño vínculo. Jost daba por sentado que el demonio había adoptado a aquella pequeña versión de la princesa diosa por verla con la forma de su antiguo amor y no estaba muy seguro de que Meliodas se diera cuenta de que en realidad ambas eran personas diferentes… por alguna razón eso le preocupaba un poco, pues cualquiera que hubiera estado cerca de ellos durante la guerra santa, sabía que tan doloroso debió ser para él perder a su amada de aquella manera tan cruel.

Cuando estaban a punto de tocar tierra empezaron a prepararse discretamente para oponerse a sus captores. Jost logró convencer a la mayoría de los prisioneros de apoyarlos para poder liberarse de aquella miserable vida. Dahlia se quedaría en la retaguardia cuidando de los menos aptos para la pelea. Meliodas se encargaría de romper las cadenas de los que lucharían mientras Jost usaba sus poderes para atraer las armas que les habían quitado durante el atraco al barco mercante y después se organizarían para poder rodear a los miembros de los piratas, para que no pudieran usar sus armas.

El día que tocaron tierra ya todo estaba listo, entre las filas de los prisioneros había algunos guerreros que lucían bastante hábiles y fueron los elegidos para estar al frente de la rebelión al lado de los miembros no humanos del grupo. La mayoría del resto de los prisioneros habían donado a este pequeño grupo los escasos alimentos que habían logrado tener para que tuvieran energías para pelear.

Elizabeth lucía bastante preocupada cuando vio que los piratas comenzaron a sacarlos de la celda, atados de las manos e intentando separarla de Meliodas que había sido atado al frente de la comitiva junto con Jost, Dahlia y el resto de los prisioneros que lucían más fuertes y sanos. La niña comprendía lo suficiente lo que ocurría como para saber que su compañero estaría en peligro e intentó aferrarse como pudo a la cintura del demonio con ojos suplicantes, que lograban llegar con rapidez al corazón de Meliodas

-déjenla estar conmigo- pidió el demonio a uno de sus captores, cuando la arrastraron hasta el final de la comitiva de prisioneros con violencia, mientras la niña pataleaba llena de terror.

El solo ver cómo le agarraban su pequeño brazo con tosquedad hacía que la sangre comenzara a hervir en su interior. El hombre rio con estridencia ante aquella absurda petición, no pasando por alto el tono molesto con que el demonio le había hablado, antes de girarse hacia él y tras apuntarle a la garganta con la punta de su espada, decirle.

-¡parece que ninguno de ustedes, imbéciles, entiende su posición!

Sus dientes amarillentos se mostraban complacidos con la aparente impotencia que sus esclavos tenían al estar atados. Acercó su rostro al de Meliodas en forma de reto y le espetó, escupiéndole en la cara mientras hablaba.

-¡no están aquí para jugar a la familia feliz, muchachito! ¡en cuanto lleguemos a Roma tú y tus amiguitos serán llevados al coliseo para convertirse en gladiadores, no tardará mucho para que sus inútiles existencias sean consumidas por las bestias que habitan en ese circo!

"¡En cuanto a ella, probablemente sea comprada por algún noble o un prostíbulo, así que desde este momento es mejor que lo acepte y se vaya al fondo de la caravana con el resto de la basura del grupo!"

Meliodas le dedicó la mirada más asesina de la que fue capaz, el hombre, muy a su pesar retrocedió un paso tras sentir el instinto asesino que manaban de esos ojos verdes, al parecer incluso un ser tan ordinario como ese podía sentir el enorme poder que manaba del príncipe demonio. Al ver la reacción del pirata, él soltó una risita irónica, ahora completamente convencido de que no sería difícil burlarlos en cuanto pusieran el plan en acción, después de todo no eran más que simples humanos: la más débil de las cinco razas. Se giró hacia Elizabeth y le dijo.

-no te preocupes, Elizabeth… yo estaré aquí, solo iré al frente de la fila, no estaré muy lejos de ti.

La niña lo miró con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas antes de asentir con la cabeza y dejar que la arrastraran al final. El lazo que se había formado entre ambos, en esos pocos días era tal que Elizabeth tenía una confianza absoluta en sus palabras. Los pecados se preguntaron si serían sus propios recuerdos dormidos de sus vidas anteriores los que permitían aquella tremenda confianza. Meliodas no se lo planteaba realmente pero agradecía que esa Elizabeth fuera una niña tan tierna e inocente, de ese modo podía confiar en que le obedecería y se mantendría alejada del campo de batalla que pronto se desataría… era mejor de ese modo, así no estaría en peligro cuando comenzara la revuelta.

Salieron del barco y el demonio contó con la mirada la cantidad de enemigos que tendrían que enfrentar. La posición que tenían todos y en donde se encontraba el baúl en donde estaban las armas que les habían confiscado. Fuera les esperaba otro numeroso grupo de bandidos, que transportaban otro grupo de esclavos de aspecto miserable y derrotado. El puerto era pequeño y escondido en lo que parecía ser un abundante bosque que aparataba de las miradas cualquier acto ilícito que se llevara a cabo en él. Parecía haber sido construido de manera clandestina con el fin de ayudar a aquella organización criminal a cometer sus fechorías y Meliodas agradeció que fuera de esa manera porque el bosque era territorio de las hadas y Jost y Dahlia tendrían mayor poder estando en ese lugar que en un pueblo humano.

Algunos de los rufianes iban montados sobre caballos y eran estos animales quienes iban atados unos a otros con unas gruesas cadenas que encerraban a los prisioneros y las demás posesiones robadas, en una especie de valla, que supieron era protegida por un campo de fuerza creada por la habilidad mágica de alguno de los jinetes.

Una vez más Meliodas se preguntó cómo era que los humanos podían pelear y tratarse de esa manera entre seres de la misma especie, todos los prisioneros lucían asustados y rebajados en sus ánimos de lucha y su voluntad de escapar, una vez que entraban en aquella barrera… era tan deprimente que él no soportaba semejante visión.

Parecía que aquel nuevo grupo de bandidos los iba a transportar por tierra hacia Roma, mientras que los piratas regresarían al mar para obtener nuevas mercancías. Eso facilitaría un poco las cosas. Tras echarle un vistazo a la barrera Meliodas notó que no era muy fuerte y tampoco sería muy resistente, simplemente estaba hecha para intimidar y dar la sensación de no escapatoria. Esperaron hasta que la mayoría de los piratas se hubieron separado de la caravana y entonces Jost dio la señal para iniciar el plan.

Meliodas rompió con facilidad sus ataduras y con su enorme agilidad atacó al jinete que tenía justo al frente, pasando de largo a los demás bandidos que custodiaban la caravana y capturando la atención de la mayoría de ellos para darle espacio a sus compañeros de liberar al resto de la resistencia para poder escapar.

Resultó que los jinetes eran los más hábiles en magia de todos los bandidos, de modo que el ataque sorpresa del demonio no tuvo el efecto esperado de inmediato, sin embargo cumplió su cometido en llamar la atención de los captores. Al chocar contra la barrera que protegía al jinete, Meliodas salió despedido unos cuantos metros en el aire para después ser regresado al suelo por la fuerza del campo de fuerza que los mantenía cautivos dentro de aquella funesta caravana.

Sin embargo, gracias a su tremenda habilidad y experiencia en batalla el demonio cayó de pie, completamente ileso y con una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro que daba pie a lo que él consideraba una divertida pelea. Los bandidos, que esperaban que el contacto con su magia le hubiera hecho algún daño a su prisionero, parecían más confusos y alucinados que nunca al ver como él simplemente se sacudió la tierra de la ropa y los miró como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jost, aprovechó la oportunidad para liberar a los demás y acercarse con cautela a los baúles que guardaban las armas para devolvérselas a los prisioneros.

-¡Vaya, parece que tenemos a alguien que sabe pelear por aquí!- exclamó una voz gruesa e indiferente de debajo de la máscara que cubría el rostro del jinete que Meliodas había elegido como contrincante.

El demonio solo sonrió y evaluó en silencio el nivel de poder de su oponente para saber cómo debía pelear. El hombre era bastante más alto que él, aun incluso después de bajarse del caballo, tenía una constitución gruesa y un aura peligrosa a su alrededor era emitida de su cuerpo mientras miraba al demonio, cuya apariencia humana tranquila y despreocupada no imponía demasiado en ese momento.

En el instante en que el jinete rompió filas, la barrera que los mantenía encerrados, dentro de la vista de los esclavistas, se rompió; pero el resto de los jinetes vio ese hecho como una señal para unirse a la refriega. Los esclavos que habían consentido en pelear para liberarse recibieron las armas de manos de Jost y comenzaron a hacerse cargo de limpiar el camino para que el grupo de Dahlia, quien lideraba a las mujeres, niños y ancianos; pudiera alejarse del campo de batalla.

El líder de los jinetes y el príncipe demonio se volvieron a enfrentar y al hacerlo, Meliodas reconoció las técnicas y estilo utilizados por el pirata que lo había capturado hacía unos días… aquello lo intrigó enormemente: no parecía ser solo un pirata, luchaba con destreza, con un entrenamiento mucho más sólido que el resto de los adversarios a los que estaban enfrentando. Los pecados capitales estaban admirados al ver como aquel humano contenía al que en el futuro iba a ser el líder de su orden, con una destreza con los que pocos podían competir.

-¡Meliodas, deja de jugar con ese humano!- le reclamó Jost que estaba luchando contra tres piratas a la vez. Arrojó hacia el demonio la espada con el mango de dragón y giró a su alrededor para observar la situación.

Dahlia había envuelto a su grupo en una barrera creada con sus esporas, desenvolviendo por primera vez sus hermosas alas de mariposa de color rojo con ribetes negros y se habían alejado un poco de la refriega, haciendo uso de un poder de ilusión que no había usado antes. King estaba impresionado por la habilidad de su antecesora, pues parecía que sus poderes no provenían solamente de su lanza sagrada, la cual aún no había usado en absoluto. Elizabeth, tomada de la mano del hada miraba a su demonio pelear con cierta admiración y algo de temor en el rostro, al parecer sorprendida de su habilidad y asustada de lo que podría hacerle su oponente.

Hasta ese momento pareciera que los esclavos llevaban la ventaja, la distracción causada por la pelea de Meliodas y aquel corpulento jinete había logrado mermar las fuerzas de los miembros menos experimentados de los bandidos y alimentar la moral de las filas de los prisioneros que fueran sus aliados. El verdadero problema eran los jinetes, cada uno de ellos era tan fuerte como diez del resto de los bandidos y Jost sabía que, aunque en general, sus aliados tuvieran cierta habilidad a la hora de pelear, si se alargaba mucho la lucha perderían terreno debido a las pésimas condiciones en que todos se encontraban, después de haber sido alimentados tan pobremente en tanto tiempo.

Al escuchar la voz del hada Meliodas fue capaz de ver la situación en general y decidió que no podían tardarse mucho más: si alguno de los jinetes escapaba del cerco que ellos habían formado para proteger a los débiles del grupo, Elizabeth y el resto se verían en aprietos.

-¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó al bandido que se arrojaba en su contra haciendo uso de toda su habilidad- me gustaría recordar tu nombre…

Una sonrisa burlona se forjó en los labios del jinete, como si considerara aquella petición absurda y fuera de lugar.

-¿quieres saber el nombre del hombre que terminará tu vida, mocoso?

-hummm, si- respondió él sonriéndole sin pizca de temor o preocupación en la voz- porque eres fuerte y de ser posible me gustaría enfrentarte de nuevo en otra ocasión.

-¡eres demasiado arrogante para ser solo un niño!

-es que no soy un niño- replicó él- sé que luzco como uno pero en realidad he vivido más que ninguno de ustedes- le dijo con tranquilidad- dime tu nombre, humano

-¡mi nombre es Armel, niño y te aseguro que pagarás caro el haber intentado llevarte nuestra mercancía… nadie se mete con mi negocio…!

-¡los seres humanos, ni las hadas son mercancía!- le contradijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño de forma amenazante- y el que se arrepentirá de intentar lucrar con la vida de otros seres eres tú, Armel.

El pirata intentó atacarlo lanzando una ráfaga de viento salida de la punta de su espada. Meliodas sonrió ante aquel fútil intento de lastimarlo por medio de la magia. Hizo un movimiento casi perezoso con su espada de mango en forma de dragón y el ataque le fue devuelto a su dueño, envolviendo con él a la mayor parte de los piratas que estaban presentes.

El resto de los prisioneros miraron unos segundos con asombro, como el ataque del rubio había dejado fuera de combate a la mayoría de los enemigos, Jost tuvo que apremiar al grupo para que huyeran antes de que los piratas recobraran la consciencia. Tomaron los caballos y ataron a los líderes de los bandidos a los árboles más cercanos para evitar que los persiguieran, los demás lacayos fueron desnudados y atados uno con otro en el muelle del puerto. Después de discutir un rato en si debían o no matarlos, algo a lo que Meliodas se opuso terminantemente, se reunieron con el resto del grupo que se había alejado para ponerse a salvo.

En cuanto Elizabeth vio a Meliodas soltó la mano de Dahlia y estiró sus brazos hacia él con el alivio reflejado en su joven rostro, dejando que el demonio la cargara en hombros una parte del viaje, hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar ser encontrados por sus captores. Diane se sentía enternecida por el cariño que la niña expresaba hacia Meliodas, aunque supieran que parte de ese afecto se debía a la maldición, se sentía tan sincero que no podían más que desear que en esta ocasión la tragedia no les alcanzara.

Jost y Dahlia borraron los rastros de su presencia en el camino con ayuda de su magia y Meliodas se colocó al final de la comitiva como modo de prevenir un ataque por detrás. Caminaron de ese modo por el resto del día, hasta que encontraron un lugar adecuado para acampar.

El recuerdo terminó con el festejo que celebraron esa noche con la comida que habían tomado de la caravana, Meliodas y Jost habían cazado también un ciervo y algunas de las mujeres del grupo se habían encargado de cocinarlo en una fogata. Después de haber vivido por tanto tiempo sin alimento suficiente, aquel era un acontecimiento sumamente dichoso para todos los prisioneros. Comieron hasta hartarse y bailaron alrededor de la fogata regodeándose de haber obtenido de nuevo su libertad antes de caer rendidos, acomodados sobre algunas de las telas preciosas que habían robado de sus captores.

El grupo siguió viajando junto por un tiempo hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no los seguirían. Durante el viaje, Jost, Dahlia y Meliodas fueron considerados líderes al ser quienes habían logrado vencer en contra de ellos piratas.

La prioridad que la mayoría tenía era cuidar de los enfermos y de los que estaban más débiles debido al encierro. Elizabeth era especialmente diligente a la hora de encargarse de esa tarea en particular, igual que en sus vidas anteriores su naturaleza gentil le obligaba a cuidar de aquellos que estaban necesitados a pesar de su corta edad. Aquel deseo de la pequeña de ayudar siempre lograba enternecer a Meliodas que no podía más que recordar, con un sentimiento mezcla de dicha y pesar, a las dos anteriores Elizabeth que se habían ganado su corazón en los pasados años.

De igual modo, las mujeres del grupo cuidaban de Elizabeth como la niña que era, alguna confeccionó ropas bonitas para ella con las telas que habían robado y otra comenzó a cuidar de su cabello para quitarle los piojos y la suciedad. Meliodas también cuidaba de ella tiernamente, como si fuera su propia hija, viendo en ella a su amada sin poder evitarlo.

A menudo encontraban al demonio observando con expresión nostálgica en el rostro como la pequeña "Eli" (como todos solían llamar a la niña) iba de un lado a otro cambiando vendajes, preparando hierbas o simplemente sentada al lado de los que necesitaban cuidados, reconfortando sus existencias con aquella brillante sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

-se parece mucho a Elizabeth, ¿no es así?- le preguntaba Jost con frecuencia cuando lo atrapaba en aquellos periodos de ensoñación- sabes… pienso que puede ser la reencarnación de la princesa diosa, ¿Qué opinas?

Meliodas no respondía a aquella pregunta, ni a ninguna de las que le formulaban los miembros de aquel extraño grupo de viajeros. Era incapaz de hablar de su pasado, de Elizabeth o de cualquier cosa que pudiera estar relacionada con su naturaleza demoniaca o lo que había hecho tras terminar la guerra santa. Aun sabiendo que Jost estaba al corriente de parte de la historia, el príncipe demonio no podía decir en voz alta el horror de la verdad que había aprendido hacía seis años. No tenía ganas de que su antiguo camarada y ahora compañero de viaje, sintiera compasión por ellos debido a los castigos que les habían sido impuestos por el Rey demonio y la Deidad suprema. Y sobre todo no quería hacer o decir algo, en presencia de Elizabeth, que pudiera desatar de nuevo la liberación de sus recuerdos… la experiencia previa aún estaba demasiado fresca en su mente y en su corazón y temía terriblemente el momento en que la maldición se activara y se vieran de nuevo obligados a sufrir la impotencia y desesperación que ya habían enfrentado dos veces…

Los recuerdos siguientes mostraron parte del viaje de la extraña comitiva hasta que finalmente cada uno fue decidiendo separarse y tomar caminos diferentes para rehacer sus vidas tras su amarga experiencia. Cuando todos los prisioneros estuvieron fuera de peligro, cada uno fue separándose del grupo en diferentes puntos mientras viajaban por el bosque de Galia y algunos de sus pueblos en camino hacia Roma.

El capitán del barco mercante se encontró con unos viejos camaradas en un pueblo y emprendió viaje de vuelta a Britania y un grupo grande que habían estado juntos a la hora de ser capturados se quedaron en otro pueblo para juntar dinero para regresar a sus pueblos natales. Jost y Dhalia, por su parte decidieron quedarse con Meliodas y Elizabeth hasta llegar a Roma, donde preguntarían por el bosque de las hadas, de modo que permanecieron juntos un buen rato más.

Algunas de las mujeres que iban en el grupo de prisioneros se ofrecieron para cuidar de Elizabeth en más de una ocasión pero la pequeña estaba tan prendada de Meliodas que se rehusó en todas ellas.

-yo puedo hacerme cargo- les tranquilizó el demonio alborotando el cabello negro de la niña que ahora lucía más aseado y mejor cuidado, gracias a los cuidados de todos los de la comitiva.

-¿pero qué harán dos niños solos?- se preocupó una mujer amable que había tomado cariño a la niña- sé que ella te aprecia mucho, Meliodas pero solo es una pequeña… y tampoco eres mucho mayor, no sé dónde estarán tus padres pero… si gustas pueden ambos venir conmigo, cerca de aquí, como a unas tres horas a pie queda mi pueblo natal… estoy segura que mi marido aceptará tenerlos a ambos en la familia.

"Nosotros no fuimos capaces de tener hijos y será un honor adoptarlos a ambos… tú eres un muchacho muy fuerte y autosuficiente pero estoy segura de que aun necesitas los cuidados de una madre, además con la responsabilidad de una niña…"

-no se preocupe- le tranquilizó él de nuevo, como siempre, sintiéndose extraño de que los humanos insistieran en verlo como a un niño.

Aquel ofrecimiento era de hecho bastante curioso y difícil de entender para él. El demonio quien nunca había conocido a su madre y a quien su padre solo había visto como una herramienta para alcanzar sus metas de dominación, nunca había pensado antes en necesitar una familia; en el mundo de los demonios aquella palabra sonaba siempre muy extraña. Aun cuando tenía hermanos, no creía que alguno de ellos lo hubiera visto más que como el "líder de los diez mandamientos" y por mucho tiempo él tampoco había visto a sus propios hermanos como algo más que lacayos.

-agradezco sus intenciones- le dijo con sinceridad- pero no será necesario, sé que parezco joven pero estoy lejos de ser un niño, sé cuidarme solo y sinceramente no creo que podría a estas alturas actuar como un buen hijo. En cuanto a la pequeña Eli… yo daría mi vida por protegerla… sin importar lo que suceda siempre cuidaré de ella. Sé que es difícil que lo comprendan y también me sería muy difícil explicarlo pero eso es lo único para lo que vivo en este momento, esa es mi razón de existir… es mi deber y mi deseo cuidarla y hacerla feliz. No puedo dejar que la aparten de mí…

Ante aquellas palabras Jost lo miró con suspicacia, comprendiendo muchas cosas de aquellas pocas aseguraciones que su antiguo camarada estaba haciendo. La mujer sin embargo clavó sus pequeños y dulces ojos en los verdes esmeralda del demonio, sorprendida de ver la sinceridad y seguridad que él expresaba en ellos.

-me enterneces, Meliodas, que chico tan gentil eres si eres capaz de actuar así con una pequeña que prácticamente acabas de conocer…- él no respondió, simplemente forzó una débil y melancólica sonrisa antes de rodear a Elizabeth con un brazo con aire protector- ¿estás seguro de que puedes hacerte cargo?

-lo estoy- confirmó él con seguridad- por favor, vaya con cuidado y si en algún momento se ve en peligro no dude en llamarme… en cuanto esté establecido le daré mi dirección para que pueda escribirme

Ella asintió con la cabeza satisfecha y se marchó por su cuenta dejando solos a los cuatro últimos miembros de la comitiva. Jost no pudo aguantar más su curiosidad e incluso Dahlia lucía bastante intrigada por el tremendo cariño que el rubio había desarrollado por aquella extraña niña humana. Meliodas imaginaba que Jost sabía que su afecto por la pequeña Eli tenía mucho que ver con la Elizabeth diosa pero sabía que el anciano hada no diría nada a menos que él mismo quisiera contarles que sucedía.

La pequeña Elizabeth por su parte estaba tan complacida de que Meliodas hubiera decidido cuidarla que no podía apartarse de él, se aferraba a su cintura con tanta fuerza que el demonio creía que lo partiría en dos. El demonio le acarició la cabeza con cariño y agachándose un poco para estar a su altura, besó su frente tiernamente… para cualquiera que viera aquella escena seguramente le habría parecido como un par de hermanos cuidando uno del otro, pero para los pecados capitales, que observaban en silencio era una prueba más de lo sincero y fuerte que era el amor que Meliodas profesaba por Elizabeth.

Era sorprendente como él era capaz de entregarse de ese modo aun cuando sabía que al final se vería lastimado de nuevo por culpa de los terribles castigos que les habían impuesto a ambos.

Jost hizo buen papel como amigo y no volvió a preguntar sobre Elizabeth en el resto del viaje hacia Roma. Parecía profesar un profundo respeto por Meliodas y el demonio agradecía en silencio que los cuestionamientos del anciano hada se hubieran detenido puesto que no quería que Elizabeth escuchara algo que la hiciera recordar su pasado…


End file.
